


Enjuiciamiento

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés Jugement escrito por Gottevil.<br/> Los habitantes de Storybrooke han decidido hacerle un juicio a Regina por todos sus actos pasados. Belle en la acusación, Emma, en la defensa. Todos tendrán que hacer frente a un pasado doloroso. ¿Saldrá Regina indemne de su choque con el pasado? ¿Y Emma?</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10499188/1/Jugement</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difícil decisión

 

 

Uno a uno, los participantes fueron entrando en la gran sala de reunión, sentándose alrededor de la mesa que fácilmente podía acoger a una veintena de personas. Hundida en sus pensamientos, Emma saludó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza a la morena que tomó asiento frente a ella y que la saludó con un expresivo movimiento de mano. Arqueó una ceja, asombrada al ver que Ruby estaba de tan buen humor cuando la decisión que se disponían a tomar podía cambiar una vida para siempre. Al borde del vómito, la rubia cerró los ojos algunos segundos y respiró profundamente, intentando poner en blanco su cabeza.

Percibiendo la turbación de su hija, Snow tomó la mano de la rubia y la estrechó entre las suyas, intentado captar su mirada para hacerle comprender que estaba con ella, y que todo estaría bien.

Expulsando un suspiro, Emma miró los ojos azules de su madre y le sonrió. Una sonrisa fría, forzada, que la morena identificó inmediatamente, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sabía que su hija temía la decisión que se fuera a tomar, y pasara lo que pasase, Henry, su nieto al que había encontrado hacía poco, sufriría tanto como su madre.

Los murmullos que se oían por la sala se callaron inmediatamente cuando David hizo su entrada, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Con expresión seria, pasó su mirada por toda la sala y se detuvo algunos segundos en cada rostro. Algunos mostraban una expresión triste, otros parecían felices, incluso entusiasmados, lo que le estrechó el corazón. Se detuvo un poco más cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de su mujer, y después en el de su hija. Conocía a Snow perfectamente y sabía que la morena estaba mucho más conmocionada de lo que dejaba mostrar. Su mujer era fuerte y era lo que le había seducido de ella desde el principio. Pero también era frágil, muy frágil, y la decisión tomada hoy podía darle un golpe muy fuerte.

Retirando la silla de cuero que le había sido reservada en el extremo de la mesa, se sentó y juntó sus manos, sus pulgares chocando nerviosamente el uno contra el otro. Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, intentó calmarse y al igual que su hija antes, logró reducir ligeramente su estrés respirando profundamente.

«Buenos días a todos» dijo recorriendo una vez toda la sala con su mirada «Gracias una vez más por haber sacado tiempo para esta reunión, que será, eso espero, la última»

Frunciendo el ceño, miró sus manos y expiró con fuerza

«Como sabéis, estamos aquí para tomar una decisión. La semana pasada fue movida, todos os habéis tenido que enfrentar a cosas horribles, recientemente o no, y a todos os concierne la situación. Ayer propusimos diversas posibilidades, y dejamos la noche para reflexionar…hoy, ese tiempo, ese plazo necesario ha acabado. Os pido que os expreséis abiertamente, para que podamos tomar la decisión que concierna»

Sin dar tiempo a la asistencia, él posó su mirada sobre Rumpel que se sentaba a su izquierda y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

El brujo bajó la mirada, totalmente abatido.

«Yo…yo…he reflexionado mucho tiempo y lo siento, no puedo decidirme…voto por la prisión»

David  asintió y miró después a Belle que estaba sentada al lado de su compañero.

Sin pensárselo, la bella morena miró al joven a los ojos y respondió con voz fuerte

«Pena de muerte»

David cerró los ojos algunos segundos e hizo una señal a la joven, indicándole que tendría en cuenta su decisión.

Llegó el turno de Granny. La anciana trituraba de forma mecánica de chal de lana y respondió con voz rota

«La…la pena de muerte»

El presidente de la asamblea asintió y pasó a Ruby.

«Yo…yo creo que la cadena perpetua es mucho más razonable» respondió ella vacilante, intentando captar la mirada de las otras personas presentes alrededor de la mesa, pero todos miraban para otro lado, nadie estaba realmente cómodo con esta toma de decisión general.

David anotó mentalmente su respuesta y pasó a Marco.

El anciano no bajó la cabeza y asumió perfectamente su decisión.

«La muerte»

Llegó a continuación el turno de Leroy que votó por la pena de muerte, de Whale que también votó por la muerte, después el hada azul que prefirió por supuesto la cadena perpetua. Archie también aprobó esa elección, no deseando llevarse una vida por delante.

David vio que la balanza se equilibraba poco a poco y comenzó a temer por la continuación de los votos.

Mirando fijamente a su mujer, leyó en sus ojos que estaba apenada, apenada por ir en contra de lo que él deseaba, apenada por no poder pedir la pena de muerte después de todo lo que había sufrido, después de tantos años…pero a pesar de la tristeza de su corazón, a pesar de  la mancha negra que se apoderaba de su corazón día tras día, ella no puedo decidirse a dar ese paso.

Sin doblegarse, inspiró profundamente y votó

«Voto por la cadena perpetua»

David asintió, y  a pesar de su decepción, tomó nota de la opinión de su compañera. A continuación posó su mirada en su hija, que se estaba comiendo las uñas. Su voto sería decisivo, él lo sabía, y esperaba que ella estuviera de su lado en esta prueba.

Sosteniendo aún la mano de su madre, la joven rubia miró una a uno a los asistentes a la reunión, intentando adivinar quién se lo echaría en cara y quién no, ya que su voto inclinaría la balanza. Sin dejar que ese suspenso inútil se alargara, miró a su madre y su rostro triste acabó por asegurarla en su decisión.

«Yo voto por la prisión»

David se dejó caer en el asiento, sintiendo compasión por la hija, pero también terriblemente enervado. Levantando las manos, gruñó con voz fuerte.

«¡Y yo voto por la pena de muerte! Estamos empatados a seis»

Se levantó del asiento, y comenzó a caminar por la gran sala, de arriba abajo, intentando encontrar una solución a ese problema.

«Ya no sé qué hacer. Todo esto…todo esto no tiene sentido. Matémosla y pasemos a otra cosa» gritó él dejando salir toda su cólera.

«¡David!» gritó Snow, levantándose también «Hemos decidido hablar todos juntos y debatir para que la decisión no fuera tomada a la ligera. No puedes ir en contra de nuestra decisión» dijo ella bajando el tono de voz «No te dejes cegar…tú no…»

El hombre miró a su mujer y abrió la boca, después la cerró, sin saber qué responder.

«¡Hagámosle un juicio!»

La voz se elevó desde el fondo de la sala, una voz débil y poco segura, pero que todo el mundo reconoció inmediatamente.

«¿Un juicio?» preguntó David asombrado «Emma, ¿quieres que le hagamos un juicio? Pero es exactamente lo que acabamos de hacer» añadió él ligeramente perdido

«No» respondió la rubia levantándose «No sé cómo será en vuestro…en vuestro mundo» dijo ella haciendo una mueca «pero esta reunión no tiene nada que ver con un juicio. En nuestro pasado la justicia venía del rey, e incluso de sus consejeros…» ella separó los brazos y señaló una a una a las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa «Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con un juicio. Es un sencillo enjuiciamiento, hecho a las prisas, sin posibilidad de defensa o argumentación. Cada uno ha votado en función de su pasado, de su historia, de sus sufrimientos…pero la acusada no ha tenido la menor posibilidad de expresarse»

David levantó las cejas, totalmente perdido «En fin, Emma…nosotros…hemos hablado mucho, desde hace días…Cada uno ha expresado lo que piensa, lo que siente…cada decisión es tomada con conocimiento de causa y…»

«Sí, cierto» lo interrumpió Emma caminando despacio hacia su padre «Cada uno ha tomado una decisión de acuerdo a su pasado con ella, pero esta…parodia no tiene nada que ver con un juicio justo»

Snow se levantó y se colocó al lado de su hija

«¿Qué quieres que hagamos Emma? ¿Que nos subordinemos a la justicia de este país y un tribunal de verdad tomé nuestro lugar? Sabes muy bien que oficialmente nadie, excepto Henry y tú,  existe en este mundo. Y nadie será capaz de juzgar estos actos, sin conocer verdaderamente el pasado, y nuestro reino»

Emma asintió con la cabeza. No había pensado en ese tipo de detalle y estaba claro que la justicia americana no podría hacer nada en este caso preciso.

«Yo…sí…tienes razón, pero…entonces, ¿qué…qué hacemos? No estamos de acuerdo y tomar una decisión arbitraria va totalmente contra mis principios, contra vuestros principios» añadió ella acentuando las palabras, mirando a su madre a los ojos.

La sala se hundió en un silencio total, todos buscando una solución, pensando en la mejor forma de arreglar esta historia.

De repente, Rumpelstilskin tomó la palabra, con voz segura, con su elegancia y su pose habitual.

«Emma tiene razón»

Belle giró la cabeza, observando a su compañero con expresión incrédula. Él la vio inmediatamente y tomó su mano.

«Lo sé, sé que vosotros habéis, que _nosotros_ hemos sufrido su comportamiento, sus actos…Pero no hay que olvidar que nosotros somos…» miró clavó su mirada en Snow «nosotros somos igualmente responsables, y yo el primero, de no pocas cosas, elementos que hacen que estemos hoy aquí. Ella es culpable, nadie lo niega, pero creo que Emma tiene razón. Tiene el derecho a un verdadero juicio, debe poder hablar, defenderse y escuchar el veredicto de una manera leal»

Emma sonrió al ver que no era la única que pensaba de esa manera y le estuvo muy agradecida al viejo mago.

«Entonces, ¿qué propones?» preguntó David visiblemente atacado de los nervios

«No soy un experto en este tipo de cosas» respondió calmadamente Rumpel «pero sé que necesitaremos un juez, un abogado defensor y otro en la acusación y un jurado»

«Muy bien» dijo David con una risa nerviosa «Para el abogado de la acusación creo que no tendremos problemas para encontrar a alguien que quiera verla muerta. Pero ¿quién será el loco que la defienda?»

Todos miran a sus vecinos con aire suspicaz, intentando saber quién aceptaría prestarse a ese juego, defender lo indefendible, intentar excusar lo inexcusable. Por supuesto nadie hizo el menor gesto, ni mostró el menor indicio indicando que estaría dispuesto a tomar ese lugar.

El rostro de Rumpel se iluminó de repente con una gran sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos brillantes dejaban claro que tenía una idea. Con un gesto teatral, se levantó y señaló a la sheriff con su mano derecha

«¿Quién estaría en la mejor posición para defenderla que su peor enemiga? Emma Swan, ¡usted es la abogada perfecta!»

La rubia sintió todas las miradas dirigidas a ella. Con expresión totalmente despavorida, comenzó a pestañear como si quisiera alejar un recuerdo, el vestigio  de un sueño después de una noche agitada.

«¿Perdón?» exclamó Snow, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando a Rumpel como si estuviera loco.

«¿Qué, querida?» dijo divertido «¿No tengo razón? ¿Quién puede  puede defenderla mejor si no alguien que la quiere ver detrás de los barrotes y no colgada de una cuerda? Emma no conoce su vida por completo, no ha tenido que sufrir las barbaridades que haya podido cometer, no ha tenido la necesidad de esconderse, acorralada como un animal. No ha pasado 28 años de su vida encerrada en otro mundo, sin recuerdos ni mañana…Ella tiene muchos menos prejuicios que la mayoría de nosotros. No desea su muerte, y no se dejará cegar por un falso sentimiento de justicia que no sería sino una máscara detrás de la esperanza de verla desparecer en este mundo de una vez por todas»

Apoyando sus dos manos sobre la mesa, él hundió su mirada en la rubia, después en los ojos azules de Snow.

«Sabéis que tengo razón. No queréis admitirlo, pero en el fondo, sois conscientes de ello. Vosotros…» señala uno a uno a todos los asistentes «lo sabéis» después miró a David «Todos»

El rey se tomó unos segundos para pensar y se acercó a su hija, agarrándole las manos

«Él…él tiene razón, Emma. Era la única en todo Storybooke para asegurarle una defensa…sin oscuros pensamientos por detrás»

Esas palabras le quemaban la garganta, como si acabara de aspirar una gran cantidad de humo, a cada sílaba le daba la impresión de que sus pulmones y su tráquea iban a incendiarse. Y aunque la idea de que la acusada pudiera salir indemne le daban ganas de vomitar, sabía que un juicio justo era la mejor de la soluciones para que todos pudieran encontrar la paz.

Su hija cerró los ojos y movió ligeramente la cabeza, aún completamente estupefacta.

«Bien…en ese caso, estamos de acuerdo» volvió a su tono regio, que había empleado unos diez minutos antes y retomó su papel de dirigente «Vamos a llevar a cabo este juicio. Emma será la abogada defensora, y creo que Belle, tú eres la más instruida y la mejor de entre todos nosotros para el papel de la acusación»

La morena acogió esas palabras con entusiasmo, su sonrisa no dejaba ninguna duda al respecto.

«Yo presidiré el juicio y elegiremos al jurado» Miró a cada uno de los miembros del consejo y reflexionó unos segundos «Leroy, Rumpel, Granny, Ruby y Archie formareis parte del jurado. También pediré a otras personas, que no han tenido que sufrir su comportamiento de manera directa, que formen parte de él, para que podamos ser lo más honestos e imparciales posible»

Emma todavía no comprendía muy bien el papel que tenía que interpretar, y sobre todo al darse cuenta de que iba a defender a la mujer que había intentado matarla algunas semanas antes.

«Comenzaremos pasado mañana, eso os dejará tiempo para preparar vuestras argumentaciones. Emma, te dejo tiempo también para que avisas a la detenida» Se detuvo un momento, levantó la cabeza con expresión decidida «El juicio durará cuatro días, ni más ni menos. Al término, nos pondremos de acuerdo en qué decisión tomar. El veredicto será o la muerte o el exilio definitivo»

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la asamblea, pero nadie dijo nada, no querían ir contra la voluntad de rey.

Rumpel tosió ligeramente y pidió permiso para hablar, lo que David le concedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

«Si todo el mundo está de acuerdo, desearía no formar parte del jurado. Creo que el Hada azul está más capacitada que yo para ese papel. Y además me gustaría hacer una propuesta»

Las cabezas se giraron todas hacia el viejo brujo que acababa de despertar la curiosidad de la asamblea.

«Tengo la posibilidad, para apoyar las palabras y los argumentos de cada una de las abogadas, de mostrar los sucesos del pasado. Esas visiones podrán ayudar a probar sus palabras, y sobre todo evitaría que las argumentaciones se falsearan por recuerdos vagos o rumores infundados»

David escrutó la mirada de Rumpel, intentado averiguar si había alguna trampa detrás de esa propuesta. Pero el rostro del brujo no demostraba ninguna emoción negativa, lo que tranquilizó al rey, que pidió la opinión de su mujer silenciosamente.

«Lo encuentro una muy buena idea» respondió Snow «Seguramente será doloroso para muchos de nosotros, pero de esa manera solo nos basaremos sobre los hechos»

David asintió y separó los brazos

«Que así sea. ¡Que cada una de las partes se ponga en contacto con Rumpel, preparen sus argumentaciones, comenzaremos el miércoles!»

Emma se levantó precipitadamente y agitó su mano

«Esperad, no estoy de acuerdo. Rumpel y Belle están juntos, es de todo menos imparcial esa manera de actuar. ¿Quién nos dice que Belle…» ella miró a la morena y se excusó de antemano por lo que iba a decir «…no va a pedir a Rumpel que amañe las visiones? ¿O que él lo haga sin decírselo, para ayudarla, para facilitar su alegato? Creo que…»

El viejo brujo hizo una señal con la mano, una gran sonrisa sobre el rostro, lo que detuvo a la rubia en su objeción

«Creo, querida, que acaba de demostrar que realmente es la mejor indicada para defender a la acusada»

Todos asintieron, algunos sonriendo como el Hada azul, otros como Whale con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Rumpel se ajustó su corbata y miró a Emma a los ojos.

«Me comprometo, hasta el final del juicio, a no ver a Belle fuera del tribunal. Además, os invito, a las dos, querida, a pasar el día de mañana conmigo para preparar vuestros alegatos, a verificar las visiones del pasado que necesitéis y a mirarlas con vosotras. Así cada una podrá preparar sus argumentaciones y sus contra argumentaciones, en el mismo plazo y con las mismas ventajas»

El hombre miró a David, que supo inmediatamente que podía confiar en el antiguo brujo.

Sin decir una palabra, dejó rápidamente la sala, seguido por la reina. Algunos segundos más tarde, los otros miembros del consejo se levantaron y se marcharon a su vez. Solo Emma se quedó durante unos minutos, intentando comprender,  reaccionar,  reflexionar sobre lo que iba a poder hacer.

Después de más de diez minutos, se levantó y decidió que era hora de hablar con su hijo.

De camino, pensó en todo lo que se había dicho en la reunión y no lograba comprender por qué esa carga de defender a la acusada había recaído en sus hombros. Estacionó frente al apartamento de sus padres, bajó del coche como un zombie, caminando como una autómata hasta la puerta de entrada, su mente perdida en esos pensamientos que la torturaban desde que había dejada la sala. Al abrir la puerta, se dio de frente con Henry que la esperaba desde hacía más de una hora, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas se posaron sobre su madre, intentando adivinar si iba a anunciarle una buena o mala noticia. Sin llegar a descifrar la expresión de Emma, se lanzó a sus brazos y la estrechó contra él, su corazón encogido esperando una veredicto que pensaba fatal.

Después de algunos segundos de vacilación, su madre lo estrechó con ella y besó su frente. Después retrocediendo un poco, clavó su mirada verde esmeralda en los ojos de su hijo.

«¿Ellos…van a matarla?» preguntó él con una expresión de dolor

«No, chico…en fin…aún no. Regina va a tener un juicio y…yo voy a tener que defenderla»

 


	2. Abogada real

 

Sentada en su cama desde hacía más de una hora, Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Después de una comida bastante frugal con Henry, que tampoco tenía hambre verdaderamente, la rubia se había aislado en su habitación para reflexionar sobre la tarea que se le había atribuido esa misma mañana.

«Defender a Regina» murmuró ella moviendo la cabeza «¿Por qué no pedirme que bailara delante del presidente de Estados Unidos? Tendría menos apariencia de cabeza hueca…» Se dejó caer en su cama, los brazos extendidos a cada lado del cuerpo «Defender a Regina…defender a Regina…pffff super idea, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo?»

Cerrando los ojos, la rubia intentó poner su mente en blanco, reuniendo todo su coraje para tomar la mejor decisión para ella, y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensar, para la morena. Su padre había ido a verla la víspera para explicarle por qué, según él, ella debía votar por la pena de muerte para la antigua reina. Pero a pesar de todos los argumentos de David, Emma no había podido resignarse a ver desaparecer a Regina. Sin comprender realmente por qué, el hecho de imaginarla muerta le había encogido el corazón, y una vez su padre se hubo ido, se había hundido en lágrimas, su respiración se había hecho cada vez más difícil hasta provocarle un verdadero ataque de angustia.

La rubia se había dado cuenta unas semanas antes que sentía algo por la morena, sin conseguir ponerle una etiqueta a todo eso. La había defendido cuando Archie había desaparecido, sentía en el fondo de su ser que Regina no tenía nada que ver con su muerte y había intentado todo para probarlo. Pero su corazón se rompió cuando había visto la verdad en el atrapa sueños, cuando la visión de la morena haciendo desaparecer al psiquiatra se le había aparecido.

La cólera se había mezclado con la decepción, que había sido reforzada cuando Regina la había mandado volando al otro lado del sendero, desapareciendo después en una nube púrpura que no hizo sino acentuar el malestar que estaba sintiendo.

Después las cosas se precipitaron, Cora había reaparecido, la amiga de Snow había sido lanzada desde lo alto de la torre del reloj, a continuación la pequeña morena había matado a la vieja bruja para salvar la vida de Rumpel, lo que llenó a la antigua Reina de tristeza y rabia.

Ella no había matado a su hijastra, esperando verla sufrir tanto como ella había sufrido en el pasado, pero David, enterándose de lo que había pasado, había tomado la decisión de apresarla con la ayuda de Rumpel, hasta que el consejo de la ciudad decidiera la suerte de la morena.

Emma había estado presente durante el arresto, Regina había intentado defenderse, pero el viejo mago había utilizado un hechizo similar al que lo había mantenido prisionero en el pasado, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad a la antigua reina de poder hacer nada. La morena había sido llevada a la celda de la prisión de Storybrokke, que había sido sellada con magia, y que ahora era vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. Emma no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Intentó imaginar lo que Regina podría estar sintiendo, sola en esa pequeña celda, el menor de sus movimientos impedido por la magia, teniendo como único pensamiento la visión de su madre muriendo en sus brazos, la frustración y la cólera royendo, poco a poco, cada uno de sus órganos, espetando la decisión del consejo formado por personas que odiaba, a una más que a la otra, y que se concentraban en un veredicto que conocían antes incluso de comenzar sus pseudo reuniones.  Emma lo había visto en los ojos marrones cuando la verja de la celda se había cerrado atrapando a la reina caída. Regina no esperaba nada más de la vida…ella no esperaba sino una cosa, que su muerte fuera rápida.

La sheriff suspiró y se levantó pasándose la mano de forma mecánica por sus largos cabellos rubios para peinárselos un poco. Sin esperar, se puso sus botas y cogió las llaves del coche patrulla. Debía comunicarle a Regina la manera en la que se iba a desarrollar el juicio. Y sobre todo, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, debía decirle que ella se encargaría de su defensa.

 

Recostada sobre el camastro, los brazos mantenidos a los lados de su cuerpo por cadenas mágicas, Regina miraba el techo, su mente vacía de todo pensamientos, esperando que le vinieran a anunciar la manera en la que sería ejecutada, seguramente ese mismo día.

Escuchando un ruido de pasos acercarse a la cela, levantó las cejas sonriendo, no queriendo dejar ver el miedo que le corroía las entrañas. No partiría de ese mundo dejando ver a sus enemigos que tenía miedo, que no quería morir. Desaparecía como una Reina, con la cabeza alta.

«Aquí estáis al fin, miserable gusano, he tenido que esperar…»

Sus palabras quedaron bloqueadas en su garganta cuando vio aparecer el rostro de Emma en lugar del rostro del príncipe. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y un dulce calor la envolvió ante la visión de los ojos verdes de la sheriff. Sin querer dejar transparentar su turbación, giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el techo y cerró los ojos.

«Rumpel ha roto el hechizo que la mantiene inmóvil. Se puede mover, pero…no intente nada contra mí, no funcionará»

Regina no respondió que no tenía ningún deseo de hacerle daño. Se incorporó y se estiró suavemente, después se volvió a colocar su máscara de frialdad.

«¿Su padre no ha tenido el valor de venir a anunciarme él mismo la manera en que seré ejecutada? No me asombra, la familia Charming no es conocida por su facultad de asumir sus actos…» anunció ella con una sonrisa depredadora.

Emma no tuvo en cuenta su ironía y sonrió

«De hecho…no, no tenía ganas de venir, porque lo que tengo que anunciarle le dan ganas de gritar…»

La expresión de Regina cambió, pasando del desinterés a la curiosidad.

«¿Y por qué?» preguntó ella con expresión de falsa indiferencia

«El consejo de la ciudad se ha reunido esta mañana y…no hemos podido decidir matarla» murmuró la rubia bajando la mirada

«¡Mirad qué cosa!» exclamó la morena casi echándose a reír «Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer? ¿Liberarme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?»

«No, no ha acabado todo» respondió la sheriff suspirando «Regina, va  a tener un juicio. Un juicio justo, con una persona frente a usted, que hará todo lo posible para convencer al jurado de que es necesario llevarla al cadalso y…»

Su voz se hizo ronca, cada palabra se hacía más difícil de pronunciar.

«Y también habrá una persona con usted, a su lado, para defenderla lo mejor posible»

Regina se quedó parada, sus pestañas batiendo a una velocidad endiablada, su cerebro intentando registrar lo que la sheriff acababa de contarle.

«¿Defenderme?»

Ni ella misma se creía las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. ¿Quién en esta ciudad sería  lo suficientemente loco para intentar hacer que la balanza se inclinase a favor de la Evil Queen?

«Defenderla, sí…y créame, ¡no va a ser fácil!»

Regina estalló en una carcajada  y se dejó caer en el camastro.

«¡Qué farsa! Como si alguien fuera a hacerse cargo de mi defensa cuando todo el mundo solo espera una única cosa, verme muerta»

«Se equivoca, Regina» respondió suavemente Emma apoyando sus manos en los barrotes «Esta mañana el consejo no pudo decidir su suerte, porque la mitad de sus miembros no quería que la matásemos. Y yo formaba parte de esa mitad»

La morena elevó la cabeza y miró el rostro de la sheriff. Su corazón se aceleró erráticamente, sus latidos irregulares dejaban ver que esa noticia la aliviaba, ya que su miedo a la muerte la estaba devorando desde hacía más de una semana.

No queriendo parecer débil frente a la rubia, Regina se puso de pie y alisó su falda.

«¿Y quién es el honorable imbécil que tendrá el placer de defen…?» Su voz se detuvo cuando inmediatamente comprendió. Si Emma en persona  había venido a anunciarle ese asunto del juicio, no era por simpatía…

«¿Es usted…es usted quien va a encargarse de mi defensa?» dijo ella llevándose la mano a los labios.

Emma buscó sus palabras para responder y abrió la boca, pero Regina comenzó a reírse, y eso la dejó en shock inmediatamente.

Regina reía, reía como no había reído desde hacía años. Su cerebro acababa de procesar una información que le provocó una incontenible risa loca. Hubiera deseado poder pararse,  no quería herir a Emma que estaba ahí  para ayudarla, pero le era imposible. La hija de Snow, la hija de la persona que odiaba, a la que había intentado matar desde hacía decenas de años iba a tener que ayudarla a salir con vida.

Después de más de un minuto durante el cual Emma observó a la Reina caída reír hasta las lágrimas, la rubia giró los talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

¿Estaba desilusionada de la reacción de la morena? En realidad, no, ella sabía que Regina se asombraría con esa noticia, pero esa risa loca no era realmente lo que se había esperado. Ver a la morena reírse de ella de esa manera le partió el corazón y prefirió desaparecer antes de decir cualquier cosa de la que después se arrepentiría.

Regina dejó de reír instantáneamente, tendiendo la mano hacia la rubia que se alejaba.

«¡Emma! Emma, no se vaya»

La rubia continuó caminando moviendo la cabeza.

«Miss Swan…Emma, por favor. No se vaya»

La sheriff se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, su rostro triste arrancó una mueca a la morena

«Lo…lo siento, yo no quería…es solo que…que…»

«¿Totalmente increíble?» la rubia caminó poco a poco, un paso tras el otro «¿Incomprensible?» Continuó acercándose a la celda levantando las cejas, buscando las palabras «¿Extraño?» Posó sus manos en los barrotes «Podemos pasar la sobre mesa buscando calificativos para todo esto…pero creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, ¿no lo cree?»

La morena bajó la cabeza y suspiró

«Regina, solo tenemos un  día y medio para prepararnos. Y además, tengo que pasar la mañana de mañana con Belle y Rumpel para preparar…en fin, le explicaré todo dentro de un momento. Pero antes de nada, debo saber si acepta que yo la defienda. Y sobre todo, si me va a ayudar para que pueda hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Porque si debo luchar contra un muro, es inútil que pierda mi tiempo»

Ante esas palabras la morena casi estalló en sollozos

«¿Perder su tiempo? Me echaría en cara hacerle perder su tiempo, Miss Swan. Así que vuelva con sus padres y decidid de qué manera me ejecutareis, ¡su precioso tiempo seguramente será mucho mejor utilizado!»

Emma se mordió el labio y  tuvo ganas de darse una bofetada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

«Regina, yo…perdóneme, no es lo que quería decir…Mierda, compréndame, yo…yo propuse esta idea del juicio porque no quería que la mataran…pero…no sé cómo llevar todo esto»

La morena inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado

«¿El juicio…es idea suya?» preguntó ligeramente impresionada

«Sí…yo…yo no quería que fuera…no quería perderla de esa manera»

Emma se dio cuenta, al mismo tiempo que la antigua Reina, de lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro se enrojeció inmediatamente e intentó recobrar una expresión ligera.

«En fin, quiero decir, ¡por Henry! No quería que él la perdiera de esa manera» añadió ella intentando aparecer lo más sincera posible.

Regina no pudo contener una sonrisa ladeada, la manera en la que Emma intentaba explicar esas ambiguas palabras era terriblemente encantadora.

Sin querer torturarla más tiempo, enderezó el busto y su rostro adquirió una expresión seria

«Entonces, Miss Swan…¿cómo vamos a hacer?»

Emma tomó una silla y se colocó frente a las rejas. Sentándose frente a Regina, la miró a los ojos.

«Todavía no he pensado en todos los detalles, pero he aquí como pienso defenderla, su majestad…»

 

El sol ya se había puesto hacía más de una hora cuando Emma alzó la cabeza, su estómago le hacía entender que era hora de hacer una pausa.

Regina aún sentada frente a ella no sentía hambre. Se había esperado morir ese día que el más mínimo segundo que pasaba le hacía olvidar todo sentimiento de fatiga, de hambre o de desespero. Había pasado la sobre mesa entera hablando con la rubia, su “abogada”, dándole centenares de detalles sobre su vida, sobre todo lo que había podido hacer o decir, ya fuera la víspera de esa tarde o hacía más de treinta años.

Emma le había preguntado sobre su vida antes de convertirse en Reina, sobre Daniel, sobre su relación, más que complicada, con su madre, con Rumpelstilskin, e incluso con Snow. Ella la había escuchado con atención, anotando la cantidad de detalles sin nunca tomar posición o dar su opinión a Regina sobre sus actos pasados. El momento para juzgar había pasado, ella estaba ahí para ayudar a la antigua Reina, era necesario que hiciera una abstracción de todo lo que podría tocarla personalmente. Solo debía pensar en una cosa, la defensa de Regina, exclusivamente su defensa, su vida y la del hijo en común dependían de ello.

«Creo que ya tengo con qué trabajar» dijo ella estirándose «Voy a casa a tomar una ducha, y en seguida comenzaré a darle forma a mi argumentación y voy a preparar la lista de personas que quiero que testifiquen»

Regina echó una ojeada a su reloj y movió la cabeza.

«Emma, son casi las 23:00. Vaya a dormir, lo necesita»

«¿Dormir?» preguntó la rubia levantando las cejas «Regina, no tengo la intención de ir a dormir. Tengo trabajo, ¡solo tengo un día para preparar su defensa!»

«Estando completamente rendida no va a poder defenderme, Emma. Necesita reposo…»

La rubia sonrió al ver que la morena se preocupaba por ella, cuando ella estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes y se jugaba la pena de muerte.

«Su solicitud me conmueve» dijo con un guiño que hizo sonrojarse a Regina «Pero frente a nosotras habrá alguien motivada, muy cultivada y que, le recuerdo, le tiene un odio personal por tenerla encerrada durante más de treinta años en un calabozo y después en una habitación del hospital psiquiátrico»

Regina hizo una mueca. Efectivamente, Belle formaba parte de las personas que deseaban verla muerta, y que tenía todas sus razones para hacerlo. Le había robado su vida, a su amor, para mantenerla encerrada durante decenios, solo para tenerla como una carta para jugarla en el momento oportuno.

«¿Está segura  de que Rumpel no manipulará a la audiencia para llevarla a su terreno? Es su compañera, después de todo y…»

Emma levantó la mano para parar la conversación.

«No, nos lo ha confirmado, y creo en él. Él no quiere verla muerta, créame. Creo que se arrepiente de lo que pudo hacer en el pasado, y el hecho de permitir que tenga una defensa, de poder ser imparcial en todo lo que ocurrirá  a partir de mañana es importante para él»

Regina miró a Emma fijamente. Si esa mujer, que estaba ahí para defenderla a pesar de su pasado, tenía confianza en las palabras del viejo brujo, entonces ella debía hacer lo mismo.

«Bien…en ese caso, Miss Swan…hasta mañana. Intente descansar un poco»

Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sintiendo un dulce calor subirle por el cuerpo, tomó la mano de Regina a través de los barrotes y la estrechó suavemente.

«Descansaré dentro de cinco días. Cuando esté libre»

Hundiéndose en sus miradas, las dos mujeres se observaron por largos segundos, después Emma soltó la mano de la morena.

«Lo siento, pero voy a tener que pedirle a Rumpel que vuelva a poner el hechizo. Aproveche para dormir»

La morena perdió su sonrisa. No le gustaba estar bajo la influencia de la magia del viejo anticuario, tenía la impresión de ahogarse permanentemente.

«Buenas noches, Emma»

La rubia dio media vuelta y envió un sms a Rumpelstilskin, indicándole que ella abandonaba la prisión.

Regina suspiró y se recostó en el camastro, espero pacientemente a que el hechizo de bloqueo fuera conjurado. Cerró los ojos diciéndose que quizás…quizás pronto estaría libre. Después una lágrima se deslizó suavemente, yéndose a perder en la almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza. A pesar de toda la buena voluntad de Emma, Regina sabía que  el veredicto final sería fatal. Iba a morir, es verdad, más tarde de lo que había imaginado, pero iba a morir. Nunca los habitantes de Storybrooke  le perdonarían todos sus actos pasados.

Con el corazón encogido, volvió a ver el rostro de Emma sonriéndole hacía unos segundos. Una segunda lágrima, deslizándose por su mejilla, se juntó a la primera, pronto seguida de otra, y otra y otra…

«Gracias Emma…gracias por todo»

 


	3. Perdón

 

Snow tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Al no obtener respuesta, entró de puntillas sin hacer ruido. Una sonrisa apareció rápidamente en su rostro cuando vio a Emma dormida completamente vestida sobre una pila de papeles desperdigados sobre la cama, su pc portátil todavía encendido sobre sus rodillas.

Cogió el ordenador con delicadeza y lo puso en el escritorio de la rubia, después le acarició la mejilla maternalmente

«Emma, cariño…tienes que levantarte»

La rubia gruñó y se giró hacia la izquierda, aplastando los documentos que tenía al lado.

«Emma…cariño, levántate, vas a llegar tarde, Rumpel y Belle van a tener que esperarte»

Al escuchar esos nombres, la rubia dio un salto y casi se cae de la cama.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda» gritó despertándose en seguida «¿Qué hora es? ¡Me voy pitando!»

«Cálmate, Emma, son las ocho, tienes media hora para desayunar y tomar una ducha» respondió su madre tomándole la mano.

«Yo…sí, perdóname, tuve miedo de haberme saltado la hora» gesticuló la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama al lado de la morena

«Sabía que te iba a costar levantarse así que me he adelantado» respondió su madre guiñándole un ojo «Tu desayuno está listo» añadió levantándose.

Emma la siguió y se sentó a la mesa ante una hermosa bandeja de tortitas y gran vaso de jugo de naranja. Tragando rápidamente todo lo que le había preparado su madre, se bebió el vaso de un trago y se precipitó a la ducha, bajo la mirada enternecida de Snow que no intentó  hablarle antes de que saliera del cuarto de baño

Una vez vestida, Emma bajó a ver a su madre, mientras se secaba el pelo.

«¡Gracias por despertarme y por el desayuno! Me has salvado la vida» dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo, terminando de frotarse su cabellera rubia.

«¿La vida? ¿Nada más que eso?» respondió Snow divertida ante la situación «Te tomas tu papel de abogada defensora muy a pecho»

«¡Búrlate!» gruñó Emma colocando la toalla mojada en el respaldo de una silla «He sido elegida para defenderla, lo haré, sea cual sea vuestro sentir» añadió ella con un tono más suave, no quería herir a su madre.

«Lo sé» le respondió la morena acercándose, con una gran sonrisa en los labios «¡Y estoy orgullosa!»

La joven sheriff alzó las cejas, ligeramente perdida

«¿Estás…estás orgullosa?» Marcó un silencio y miró a su madre haciendo una mueca «Defiendo a vuestra enemiga…la mujer que intentó matarte decenas de veces…que ha intentado matar a tu hija, que casi mata a tu nieto…»

«¡Sí!» asintió Snow, su sonrisa aún en su lugar

«¿No…no crees que la palabra “matar” está demasiado presente en esa frase? ¿Estás…orgullosa de que la defienda? ¿De verdad?»

«Sí, lo estoy, muy en serio» respondió la morena abrazando a su hija «Regina y yo tenemos un pasado muy complicado y muy tumultuoso y…nosotras….pero yo no quiero que ella muera sin haber sido defendida por alguien que se preocupa de verdad por ella, y hará todo lo posible para salvarle la vida. Tu padre y yo hemos conversado mucho y…aunque él no aprueba la elección de un juicio, está de acuerdo conmigo en pensar que eres la mejor indicada en todo Storybrooke para llevar ese cargo a buen puerto. Y cuando veo cómo te estás implicando con ella…»Besó a su hija en la mejilla y le acarició dulcemente los cabellos  «Estoy muy orgullosa de que te tomes esto tan a pecho»

Emma sonrió y estrechó a su madre contra ella. Después se separó y se dirigió a su habitación para recoger su cuaderno de notas y su ordenador.

«¡Estaré en la biblioteca! ¡No me esperéis para comer!»

Snow vio a su hija marcharse a grandes pasos, su material en  la mano. Una vez la puerta cerrada, suspiró y se puso su abrigo. Las manos ligeramente temblorosas, cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento, decidida a ir a hablar con su ex madrastra.

 

«He aquí el objeto en cuestión» exclamó Rumpelstulskin mostrando en la mano un círculo hecho de cuerdas cruzadas de unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro «Es lo que vulgarmente se llama un atrapa sueños, solo que este es un poco más grande de los normal»

Con un movimiento de la mano, lo hizo levitar, colocándolo frente a Emma y Belle que fruncieron el ceño ligeramente.

«Emma, usted ya ha tenido un encuentro con este objeto, si mal no recuerdo» dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

«Sí, sí» respondió ella un poco a la defensiva «Cuando quise saber quién había matado, en fin, casi matado a Archie. Y…guardo un muy mal recuerdo» dijo con un gran mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

«Me lo imagino…y es ahí a donde quería llegar. Esto nos permitirá ver el pasado, saber lo que ocurrió en un instante X, de manera precisa e insoslayable. Pero el peligro con este procedimiento, y usted ya está escarmentada, Miss Swan, es que muestra lo que ha pasado sin interpretarlo o intentar modular las cosas. Es así como vio a Regina, o más bien a su madre transformada en Regina, hacer desaparecer a Archie. No era realmente ella, pero los hechos están ahí. Una Regina estaba implicada…y ese pequeño detalle puede cambiar muchas cosas»

El anticuario hizo un gesto con la mano y una imagen algo borrosa apareció  en el centro del atrapa sueños, se fue agradando hasta tomar toda la superficie del objeto.

«Si os mostrara esto» movió la punta de sus dedos «tenéis ante vuestros ojos a ese idiota de pirata…» el rostro de Hook apareció en el centro de la visión «Pero no sabéis si esa imagen es del presente, del pasado…en Storybrooke, en el Bosque Encantado. Cuando aún era pirata o cuando la ayudó a trepar por la judía mágica. Es imposible saberlo sin ver la globalidad de la visión…» con otro gesto de la mano, hizo aparecer la totalidad de la escena, dejando aparecer a Hook vestido con ropa de corsario, hablando con un hombre en un barco sobre el que ondeaba una vela negra.

«¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto? Solo él…» él añadió «y yo, por supuesto, somos capaces de decirlo»

Emma se sentó en una silla y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

«¿Lo…lo que está intentando decirnos es que una misma imagen, según la forma en la que sea mostrada puede tener significados diferentes…o por lo menos ser percibida de maneras diferentes?»

El hombre asintió con la cabeza e hizo desaparecer la visión, dejando caer al suelo el objeto redondo.

«Es exactamente eso, Emma. Usted y Belle » él miró a su compañera a los ojos y le sonrió «tenéis que pedirme con exactitud lo que deseáis ver. Porque el menos error, el menor detalle mal interpretado podrá acabar con vuestras argumentaciones»

Belle se sentó en una silla, cercana a la de Emma y miró a la sheriff.

«Propongo que cada una, por turnos, pidamos a Rumpel lo que deseamos ver, especificando con exactitud el lugar y la época de la visión. A continuación, la otra podrá decidir si utiliza la misma visión, con puntos de vista o protagonistas diferentes, o pedir otra según sus necesidades»

El viejo brujo levantó las manos, y alzó las palmas al cielo.

«De esa manera, yo me quedo totalmente neutral a vuestras elecciones, solo sirvo de intermediario para traer las visión del tiempo según vuestros deseos y así mi imparcialidad está preservada»

Emma asintió con la cabeza y sonrió mirando al anticuario y a su compañera. Sabía que la lucha contra Belle sería dura, porque la joven tenía buenas razones para querer ver a la  Reina caída colgada de una cuerda, pero ella estaba segura de que la morena no intentaría nada que pudiera hacer desviar el juicio, y sobre todo que pudiera arruinar su amistad.

«Bien…» exclamó el brujo recogiendo el atrapa sueños «Ahora, ¡a trabajar!»

 

Snow empujó la puerta de entrada de la oficina del sheriff y entró en el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal, en la que destacaba la celda. Vacilante, se detuvo unos segundos, después movió la cabeza suspirando. Tomando valor, giró la esquina de la oficina de su hija y caminó despacio hasta la pequeña celda.

Regina estaba tendida en el camastro, impidiéndole el hechizo de Rumpelstilskin hacer cualquier movimiento. Escuchó un ruido de pasos, pero ni se molestó en girar la cabeza, creyendo que Leroy, su perro guardián, se ausentaba una vez más para ir a beber una enésima cerveza, o para ir al baño por décima vez esa mañana. Pero por una vez el hombre estaba sentado  en su lugar, intentando matar el tiempo jugando al póker on line.

«¡Pero no es posible! ¿De dónde sacas ese rey?» murmuró, dándose cuenta de que acababa de perder por décima vez en ese día «No sé quién se esconde detrás de ese nick, Jesson, pero te prometo que si estás en Storybrooke, voy a hacer todo por encontrarte…¡me vas a devolver lo que has quitado, no me dejaré desplumar por más tiempo!»

Levantando la cabeza con disgusto, abandonó su ordenador cuando vio a la maestra caminar hacia él, haciéndole señas de que no hiciera ruido, su dedo en la boca para indicarle que no quería que su presencia fuera anunciada. El hombre pequeño asintió con la cabeza y dejó el lugar rezongando, no queriendo molestar a la antigua Reina y a la nueva en una conversación que no iba con él. De todas maneras, Snow no se arriesgaba nada, su presencia y la de sus amigos enanos como guardianes solo servía para tranquilizar a la población sobre un eventual riesgo de fuga de Regina.

La pequeña morena se acercó a los barrotes y poso en ellos sus manos, carraspeó para hacer comprender a su madrastra que estaba ahí. Regina no se dignó a girar la cabeza, se contentó con cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca.

«Síiii, síiii, lo sé, va a ir a aliviar su vejiga una vez más. Si se cayera en la taza y se ahogara en ella, me haría una gran favor» exclamó ella pensando que le hablaba al enano.

Snow no pudo contener una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente para reunir valor.

«No…no soy Leroy…» murmuró ella en un tono más bajo de lo deseado.

Regina se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se agrandaron como bolas de billar

«¡Tú!» sopló entre dientes «¿Cómo te atreves a venir a pavonearte ante mí cuando…»

La pequeña morena levantó la mano, parando todo discurso de su madrastra, no quería empezar una enésima batalla que acabaría en crisis o en lágrimas.

«Escúchame, Regina, por favor» pidió ella muy amablemente, la voz ligeramente temblorosa

«¿Escucharte? ¿Escucharte el qué? ¿Pavonearte de que estás esperando mi muerte? ¿O pedirme otra vez que te mate como la cobarde que eres?» gruñó la morena girando el rostro hacia el techo de la celda

«Ni lo uno ni lo otro…he venido a verte…para…para ser sincera, ni yo misma sé por qué estoy aquí» confesó haciendo una ligera mueca.

«Eso no me sorprende. Nunca has sabido nada. Pero, que sepas querida, que si tú no sabes para qué sirves, no soy yo quién te lo va a enseñar, pues nunca he encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta»

El tono frío de la antigua Reina hirió a Snow que no deseaba sino una charla sosegada. Realmente no comprendía a qué había ido, pero su corazón la empujaba a ir a hablar con Regina, quizás para exorcizar sus viejos demonios. La muerte de Daniel, la muerte de Cora, esos dos acontecimientos que habían destruido a su madrastra era obra suya, y aunque ha aprendido a vivir con ello, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

«Yo…he venido a decirte adiós Regina, y pedirte perdón»

La Reina caída abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad, pero no respondió.

«Como Emma te ha dicho, tendrás un juicio. Un juicio de verdad, y el desenlace  será,  en todo caso así lo deseo, bueno para ti, porque puedes evitar la pena de muerte si mi hija logra probar que en tu interior, detrás de ese caparazón de Evil Queen, todavía hay un corazón que late, el corazón de Regina, de la mujer que me salvó la vida cuando era una niña»

La prisionera se contuvo de gritar que si no le hubiera salvado la  vida a esa pequeña, ella no habría sufrido durante todos esos años, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. En su interior, esa parcela de Regina que apreciaba a su hijastra mantuvo el control y escuchaba con atención las palabras de despedida de la pequeña morena.

«Sé que te he hecho un enorme daño…y sabemos que tú también me lo has hecho a tu vez. Las dos nos hemos equivocado y…hoy me doy cuenta de que todo podría haberse evitado» Señaló con un gesto de la mano lo que se encontraba a su alrededor «Esta celda, este despacho…Storybrookke…» Suspiró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas «¿Nuestra vida habría sido mejor si yo no le hubiera hablado a tu madre? Quizás sí, quizás no. Nunca lo sabremos de verdad, pero…como sabes, no podemos dar marcha atrás. Hoy es el momento de asumir tus actos. Vas a tener el derecho de expresarte, de decir lo que sientes, lo que has guardado para ti en estos treinta años»

Snow se calló y miró a la morena, que aún no esbozaba el menor movimiento.

«Mi hija, mi propia hija, a la que intentaste matar hace unos meses va a ocuparse de tu defensa. Sé que vino a anunciártelo personalmente, pero yo deseaba hablarte de ello»

La morena se dejó caer por los barrotes y quedó sentada en el suelo, de espalada a la Reina.

«Emma se está tomando en serio su papel. No te dejará caer, así como yo tampoco te dejaré caer una vez más. Va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para defenderte y demostrar a la gente que…que lo que has hecho…eres responsable de ello, cierto, pero…»

Se apretó los dedos, intentando encontrar las palabras sin hundirse en llanto.

«Pero no eres la única. He interpretado un papel en todo esto, Rumpel, tu madre…mucha gente te ha hecho daño y te ha empujado al camino que tomaste a causa de la cólera y el dolor»

Si Regina no hubiera estado paralizada, se habría sentado en el borde de la cama para acercarse más a la pequeña morena. Su sangre hervía y su mente oscilaba entre las ganas de matar a su hijastra inmediatamente para hacerla callar para siempre y la necesidad de estrecharla contra ella para hacerle comprender que la relación madre hija que habían podido tener en el pasado la añoraba atrozmente.

«Deja a Emma actuar. Hará todo lo que pueda por ti. Ella cree en ti, en ella…hará lo máximo. Si aún conservas en ti aunque sea un poco de amor por mí, por Henry…o por mi hija…» Snow cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente «Por favor, no le pongas impedimentos. Coopera con ella, haz lo que sea necesario para que consiga que tu vida no termine de manera violenta al final de la semana»

Sin dar tiempo a que Regina respondiera, cosa que de todas maneras no iba a hacer, la pequeña morena se levantó y alisó su falda con la mano. Caminando con paso rápido, giró la cabeza hacia la celda y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, después desapareció del despacho de la sheriff tan rápido como había llegado.

Con el corazón en un puño, Regina esperó a que su ex hijastra estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y se derrumbó. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron suavemente, después dejaron lugar a los sollozos de pena. Su irritación ante la llegada de Snow había dejado lugar a una melancolía que le corroía la mente y las entrañas, la imagen de la niña cayéndose del caballo venía a acompañar a la de un pequeño de cabellos negros…después, tras algunos minutos de llanto, su respiración entrecortada recobró su ritmo más lento, más calmado, y cerró de nuevo los ojos, su corazón casi en paz.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminarían de esa manera…que tras todos esos años de guerras y de violencia, a quizás algunos días del final de su vida…nunca habría pensado que perdonaría a Snow…y sin embargo…

Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, intentó dormirse para no ver dar vueltas en bucle en su cabeza las  imágenes que conocía de memoria. Un solo rostro seguía apareciendo en su mente y la calmó hasta que el sueño vino, el de una bella rubia que iba a luchar para salvarle la vida.

 


	4. Idea de genio

 

Emma se acostó tarde, completamente rendida. El día pasado con Belle y Rumpel había sido muy duro y muy agotador moralmente. Las visiones a las que había tenido acceso por medio del atrapa sueños del viejo brujo les habían totalmente conmocionado.

Belle había sufrido al ver escenas muy dolorosas para ella, sobre todo su rapto y su encierro durante decenas de años, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba la rubia, era ella a la que le había costado mucho más ver todas esas imágenes del pasado, que sin embargo no le concernían directamente. Ver a la que ella conocía como ex alcaldesa de la ciudad y madre adoptiva de su hijo matar a centenares de personas, torturar y hacer sufrir para su mero placer, con una sonrisa malsana alumbrando su rostro permanentemente…toda esa violencia, esa sangre y esa pena omnipresente le había revuelto el estómago.

Después de la pausa del mediodía, Emma se había derrumbado y se había hundido en llanto. Había deseado detenerlo todo, no logrando imaginar cómo podría defender a alguien que se había dejado arrastrar de esa manera por la violencia y el odio. Pero Rumpel, al ver que la rubia no soportaría el choque, había decidido mostrarle imágenes más suaves, la vida de la joven Regina antes de su reinado como Evil Queen, a continuación  las visiones pasaron a ser mejores, a su vida había llegado un pequeño ser al que había llamado Henry, en homenaje a su padre al que quiso tanto…Esa pequeña estratagema había funcionado. La sheriff se había rápidamente recuperado y sus ganas de luchar para que Regina pudiera vivir habían reaparecido aún con más fuego que antes. La fatiga y el estrés le habían dado ganas de abandonarlo todo, pero su lado combativo, “el empeño de los Charming” como lo había calificado Rumpel con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, la había poseído. ¿Habían sido las palabras del viejo brujo las que la  habían motivado o más bien el hecho de imaginar la mueca que la morena habría hecho si hubiera escuchado esas palabras? El corazón de Emma se había derretido de felicidad al imaginarse a Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco, chasqueando la lengua de asco ante la mención de aquellos a los que ella llamaba “los dos idiotas”.

El hecho de pensar en la bella morena le había dado empuje para el resto de la tarde, pero también había invadido su mente. No lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Regina, y una sola cosa le había obsesionado durante el resto del día: terminar cuanto antes para pasar tiempo con ella. Ardiendo de impaciencia durante horas, había intentado persuadirse a sí misma de que ese deseo solo estaba ligado al hecho de que la morena era su “cliente”, pero sabía muy bien que no era la única razón.

Así, una vez acabada la reunión con Belle y Rumpel, Emma había corrido a Granny’s para tomar algo que comer para ella, una hamburguesa y su colección de papas fritas, y una ensalada variada para Regina, y había corrido hasta la comisaría, esperando poder hablar largamente con la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pero desgraciadamente tuvo que comer sola, porque Regina estaba  hundida en un profundo sueño. Emma no tuvo el valor de despertarla y había preferido marcharse, tragándose su hamburguesa viendo la televisión ante la que se había quedado dormida poco tiempo después, hundiéndose en un sueño sin sueños hasta que su despertador no la atrajo al día siguiente a la realidad.

 

_ Juicio. Día 1 _

«Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí» dijo David con voz fuerte para cubrir el barullo que llenaba la sala.

Inmediatamente toda la concurrencia se calló y miró al hombre que haría las veces de juez hasta el fin del juicio. El antiguo asistente de veterinaria estaba ante su mesa que había sido colocada sobre un estrado para estar elevado con relación al resto de la sala, de manera que cada persona presente pudiera verlo perfectamente.

A su  izquierda estaban alineadas todas las personas que constituirían el jurado, cabezas conocidas como Leroy, Granny, Ruby e incluso Archie, pero la mayoría eran “desconocidos”, gente que él se había podido cruzar alguna vez por Storybrooke, pero sin saber quiénes eran, ni en este mundo ni en el anterior. A su derecha, dos escritorios habían sido instalados, lado a lado, el de la acusación delante del que Belle esperaba pacientemente, de pie, con las manos apoyadas en algunos papeles        que le servirían para su alegato, y un metro más lejos Emma esperaba de forma menos tranquila, agitando sus manos y golpeando con el pie, el estrés la apresaba cada vez más, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. En medio de la sala, un gran círculo de cuerdas estaba suspendido del techo, Rumpelstilskin esperaba pacientemente al lado, apoyado en su bastón.

Después venían largas filas de bancos, que llenaban toda la sala, y que se extendían unos veinte metros. La población de Storybrooke había venido en masa para asistir al juicio de la que llamaban Evil Queen.

David hizo una señal con la mano, indicando que todo el mundo podía tomar asiento y se colocó delante de la mesa para que todos pudieran verlo y escucharlo.

«Nos hemos reunido hoy para juzgar a Regina Mills, antigua Reina de nuestro reino, ex alcaldesa de la ciudad de Storybrooke, actualmente detenida en la celda de la comisaria. Este juicio durará cuatro días. Belle French ejercerá la acusación, su finalidad será demostrar y explicar por qué deberíamos pensar que Regina es culpable de sus actos pasados, y por qué deberíamos ejecutarla»

Marcó una pausa, su mirada recorrió la sala, sondeando los rostros de la gente sobre los que vio numerosas sonrisas.

Respirando profundamente, continuó

«Emma Swan defenderá a la Rei…» cerró los ojos y se corrigió inmediatamente « a Regina, para demostrarnos por qué deberíamos tener clemencia hacia ella y permitirle permanecer con vida»

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse oír en la sala, transformándose rápidamente en un griterío. David rápidamente se colocó detrás de la mesa y cogió el mazo que le serviría para distribuir justicia. Golpeándolo violentamente, miro a la sala con el ceño fruncido.

«Os lo aviso desde ahora mismo, no toleraré ningún comentario, ninguna toma de palabra y mucho menos la menor salida de conducta, ya sea contra la acusada, las abogadas o cualquier otro miembro de la asamblea. Al menor problema, Rumpelstilskin se encargará de trasladaros con magia a una de las celas del hospital psiquiátrico, que hemos reservado para la ocasión. Tendréis la alegría de pasar una semana allí con todos los gastos pagados a la espera de que el juicio termine. Este será la única advertencia, espero de vuestra parte el respeto debido a este tribunal»

Los comentarios de desaprobación se callaron al momento, al no querer arriesgarse a provocar la cólera del Rey, no dudando de la veracidad de sus amenazas.

«Bien…» continuó con voz reposada «Rumpelstilskin aquí presente» señalo al brujo con la mano «tendrá por cometido hacer aparecer las visiones del pasado, según las demandas de las abogadas. Cada una podrá llamar a testigos y podrán utilizar libremente la herramienta puesta a su disposición para traer ayuda complementaria o demostrar, afirmar o negar algo que se diga que no esté totalmente probado»

Se colocó delante de la silla, las dos manos apoyadas en la mesa.

«Al término del proceso, el jurado tendrá algunas horas para reunirse y deliberar sobre su veredicto. Una vez terminado, no habrá marcha atrás, sea cual sea la solución elegida»

Posó una mirada grave sobre la asamblea y se sentó en el sillón de cuero que le estaba reservado.

«Hagan entrar a la acusada»

El silencio que reinaba pesaba como una plancha de plomo, cada persona presente girando la cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala. La ex Reina llegó escoltada por dos guardias improvisados, con la cabeza alta, su prestancia y aplomo habitual cortaba la respiración a los que ponían sus ojos en ella. Todos habían imaginado que entraría una Regina debilitada, con la mirada al suelo, la cabeza gacha…pero la Reina caída no tenía la intención de darles ese placer. Su aire altanero plasmado sobre una máscara de frialdad total, ella miró a un punto fijo ante ella y caminó con paso esbelto hasta su sitio, al lado de Emma, su abogada hasta el final del juicio.

La rubia quedó subyugada por la belleza de Regina, su respiración se entrecortó algunos segundos cuando la vio entrar en la sala, pero rápidamente la alegría de verla fue reemplazada por una ligera irritación. Había esperado que la morena hiciera un esfuerzo por mostrarse implicada en su proceso, que mostrara signos de remordimiento, de humildad o de deseo de hacerse perdonar…pero no había nada que hacer. Ella estaba muy orgullosa, demasiado segura de ella misma para atreverse a mostrar la menos señal de debilidad…lo que no iba a ayudar a Emma en su alegato.

Ligeros murmullos se elevaron en la sala mientras Regina se instalaba al lado de Emma, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos para evitar cualquier turbación entre ellas. La rubia giró ligeramente la cabeza y abrió la boca para decirle buenos días cuando los clamores comenzaron a elevarse al final de la sala, pronto seguidos de injurias y de gritos. De repente, un hombre se levantó y lanzó lo que parecía un zapato a Regina, o al menos en su dirección. Rumpelstilskin elevó la mano derecha y detuvo inmediatamente el proyectil. Con su otra mano, hizo un gesto rotativo y bloqueó al hombre, elevándolo algunos centímetros del suelo. David miró al mago y asintió. Inmediatamente, el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo azul.

«Ahí está el primer inquilino del hospital…si otros desean hacerle compañía, que se manifiesten inmediatamente, otras celdas están preparadas para acogerlos, ¡ganaremos tiempo si hacemos limpieza ahora!» exclamó David visiblemente enfadado.

«¡Ohhhhh, esto va a aburrir hasta a un santo!» murmuró Emma mirando a su padre, girándose después hacia Regina con una gran sonrisa, que borró inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de su cliente.

«Muy fino, Miss Swan» respondió la morena suspirando.

«No…es…es porque tengo una amiga que dice a menudo eso y de repente…en fin…ya sabe…me he dicho que…»

Regina giró la cabeza y miró hacia el otro lado de la sala, para hacerle ver a Emma que su lado infantil la exasperaba.

«Oh, hey, está bien, relájese» balbuceó la rubia haciendo una mueca, lo que provocó un medio giro de la morena, que la miró con una mirada de enfado.

«¿Relajarme? ¿Relajarme? ¡Emma, tiene mi vida en sus manos, le recuerdo, así que, perdóneme si me preocupo cuando veo la manera en la que se está implicando y la manera en la que se está tomando esto!»

«¡Hey!» dijo la rubia, de repente llena de rabia «¡Es injusta! ¡He pasado todo el día de ayer trabajando por usted, justamente por su vida, así que un poco de gratitud sería bienvenida, madame Mills!»

Emma había hablado más alto de lo que hubiera deseado, haciendo girar hacia su mesa todas las miradas. David las observaba con expresión seria, esperando a que su hija se dignara a darse cuenta de que estaba siendo la atracción principal de la sala, y eso hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

«Si la señorita Swan está dispuesta a calmarse, podríamos comenzar» dijo él con un tono que no daba lugar a ninguna discusión.

Entre el público, Snow hizo una mueca y miró a su hija con expresión desolada. Sabía que su padre se tomaba muy a pecho su papel de juez, y que quería ser absolutamente imparcial, pero no puedo evitarle echarle en cara que le hablara así a su pequeña. Anotó en su mente cantarle las cuarenta a su marido, el Rey, una vez en la casa… Emma bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente para calmarse, después mirando a Regina a los ojos, se excusó en silencio, excusas que la morena aceptó, sonriendo ligeramente para hacerle comprender a su abogada que no se lo tenía en cuenta.

«Muy bien. Si todo el mundo está listo, ¡podemos comenzar!» exclamó el juez golpeando dos veces su mazo contra la madera.

Girándose hacia Belle, le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

«Belle, tiene la palabra»

La morena asintió y se levantó, alisando su larga falda negra elegida para la ocasión. Su blusa gris perla, pegada, estaba perfectamente a juego, lo que Emma remarcó inmediatamente. Había sabido elegir su atuendo, que daba una imagen de mujer seria y fuerte, pero igualmente muy sexy, lo que sería útil para encandilar a los miembros masculinos del jurado. Dando algunos pasos, se colocó delante del jurado y miró a los miembros uno a uno. Después de más de un minuto de silencio, se puso de lado para ser visible tanto por David como por el jurado.

«Señoras y señores…estamos hoy aquí para juzgar a Regina Mills, más conocida por la mayoría de ustedes con el nombre de Evil Queen»

«¡Protesto!» exclamó Emma, poniéndose en pie «¡Belle intenta manipular al jurado! ¡Evil Queen es un sobrenombre peyorativo que ella utiliza aquí para hacer ver a mi cliente como culpable antes mismo de haber comenzado su alegato!»

La morena la interrumpió, habiendo previsto perfectamente la reacción de la rubia «Quiero hacer recordar que Regina se bautizó a sí misma como Evil Queen. No es una deformación llamarla así» dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, mirando con aplomo a David.

Este asintió «Belle tiene razón. Evil Queen es el nombre que llevaba Regina en su periodo más oscuro, no está excluido mencionarla de esa manera porque eso forma parte de ella. Continúe, por favor»

Emma se sentó gruñendo, arrancando una ligera sonrisa a Regina que estaba contenta de ver que la rubia estaba en pie de guerra desde el primer segundo, dispuesta a todo para defenderla.

Belle retomó con mucho más ánimo «Entonces, decía, la Evil Queen es hoy juzgada por asesinato, intento de asesinato, complot, genocidio, acto de barbarie, rapto y secuestro, tortura, y más recientemente intento de asesinato de un niño»

Emma casi se cayó de su silla y se levantó de nuevo agitando los brazos en todos los sentidos.

«¡Protesto! Regina no tenía la intención de matar a Henry, la tarta de manzana envenenada había sido destinada a mí, ¡Henry la comió por error!»

Regina bajó la mirada, tomándose la cabeza y suspirando. Con tal abogada en la defensa, la acusación no tendría mucho trabajo para hacer que su cabeza colgara de una pica…

Belle enarbolaba una gran sonrisa «Muy bien, perdóneme, señorita Swan, es verdad que era a usted a quien deseaba matar, no a su propio hijo…Señoras y señores, tendrán en cuenta que Regina Mills ha intentado también matar a su propia abogada, y por error causó la muerte de su propio hijo adoptivo, que solo se salvó gracias a la intervención de Emma Swan que rompió la maldición, maldición que, dicho de paso, fue lanzada por la acusada. No me detendré en eso en este juicio, ya que no es la cuestión, no hay ley que prohíba utilizar la magia negra, pero mantengamos de todas maneras ese asunto en la cabeza…»

Murmullos se elevaron del jurado, mostrando que la morena había logrado totalmente lo que quería. Por su parte, Emma se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose por haber caído en una trampa tan grande. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, Belle se acercó a la mesa de Emma y miró a Regina. Sin decir una palabra, mostró con su mirada todo el odio y el rencor que sentía hacia la antigua Reina. Sin dejarse desestabilizar, la morena sonrió a su vez y elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro, mirando sus uñas de manera totalmente apasionada, haciendo comprender a la abogada de la acusación que su estratagema no la impresionaba en absoluto.

Llena de rabia, Belle se giró y volvió a colocarse delante del jurado. Aclarándose la voz, se giró ligeramente y miró a Snow a los ojos.

«Señores y señoras, miembros del jurado, querría evocar la primera muerte cometida por Regina Mills. En esa época, ella era la Reina del reino.¡ Quiero hablar del asesinato planificado contra nuestro soberano, el buen Rey Leopold!»

Dejando pasar algunos segundos para que su anuncio hiciese efecto, sonrió de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa depredadora.

«¡Llamo al estrado a Sydney Glass, conocido en nuestro mundo como el Genio de Agrabah!»

 

 


	5. La muerte de un rey

 

Sydney Glass se levantó de entre el público, atravesó las filas de bancos que llenaban la sala y caminó hasta el estrado donde se colocó delante de la silla dispuesta  al lado de la mesa de David, destinada a acoger a los testigos del proceso.

El juez le hizo una señal con la cabeza y le pidió que se presentara

«Mi…nombre es Sydney Glass, en esta vida, en Storybrooke. Soy…en fin, era, periodista de la gaceta. En nuestro antiguo mundo era el genio de la lámpara…»

«Muy bien» respondió David con tono neutro «Puede sentarse»

El hombre obedeció inmediatamente y cruzó las piernas, moviéndolas de forma mecánica, lo que dejaba mostrar su gran ansiedad.

Belle se acercó al testigo y lo miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos. Después se giró hacia la defensa, dio algunos pasos y detuvo su mirada en Regina.

«Sydney, ¿puede decirnos cómo conoció a Regina Mills, por favor?»

El antiguo periodista se aclaró la garganta y entrelazó nerviosamente sus manos.

«Euh…bien, mi lámpara mágica, en la que estaba prisionero, acabó en una playa, por la que se paseaba el rey Leopold. Él la encontró y la frotó, apareciendo yo. Él me liberó, permitiéndome convertirme en una persona, y a continuación me invitó a alojarme en su palacio el tiempo que necesitará para comenzar una nueva vida»

«Y entonces, ¿fue en el palacio donde conoció a Regina?» preguntó Belle con gesto demasiado teatral al gusto de David.

«Así es…ya estaba casada con el rey desde hacía algunos años y…cuando la vi, me enamoré inmediatamente de ella. Era tan bella…en fin, aún lo es» dijo enarbolando una gran sonrisa, devorando a Regina, sentada unos metros lejos de él,  con los ojos.

Emma no pudo evitar que la cólera se apoderara de ella, al mismo tiempo que una ola de celos. Si hubiera podido, habría estrangulado al antiguo genio con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar a la morena con tal perversión? Pero al girar la cabeza hacia Regina, en seguida se tranquilizó cuando vio la mueca que hacía la acusada, aparentemente asqueada ante la idea de pasar tiempo con ese hombre.

«Y entonces» retomó Belle intentando captar la atención de su testigo «¿se enamoró de la acusada?»

«Sí..» murmuró el hombre, poniéndose rojo como un tomate «Yo he…habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella…estaba loco por ella, y ella lo sabía. Pensaba que sus sentimientos por mí eran sinceros, pero…pero ¡me utilizó! Me hizo creer que…que…»

Sydney se agitaba cada vez más, su voz se hacía más aguda a medida que su nerviosismo aumentaba.

Belle parecía divertida e interrumpió al hombre en su diatriba, levantando una mano ante ella para hacerlo callar.

«Cuando dice que ella lo utilizó…¿qué quiere decir con eso?»

«Bueno…coqueteó conmigo, yo cedí y…ella me hizo creer que me amaba para que yo hiciera lo que ella deseaba»

«¿Está intentando decir que se acostó con la Reina?»

Emma saltó de su silla levantando la mano, totalmente indignada con la pregunta.

«¡Protesto! ¡La vida sexual de Regina no tiene nada que ver en esta historia! No nos incumbe a nadie»

David abrió la boca para tomar la palabra, pero Belle no le dejó tiempo.

«Pido perdón si esto puede molestar, pero saber si Regina Mills y Sydney Glass  fueron amantes permitirá comprender mejor lo que vendrá a continuación»

David miró a su hija y movió la cabeza «Protesta denegada. Sydney conteste a la pregunta»

«Bueno…sí» confesó él incómodo «Éramos amantes. Pero solo nos acostamos dos veces y además…»

«¡Protesto!» gritó una vez más  la rubia que no tuvo tiempo de volverse a sentar «¡No necesitamos los detalles escabrosos!»

David movió la cabeza «¡Cierto! Protesta aceptada, pero Emma, ¡le ruego que se calme un poco!»

La rubia se sentó gruñendo mientras que Belle se giraba de nuevo hacia el antiguo periodista y le hizo una señal con la mano

«Entonces, la Reina tenía un amante a espaldas del Rey. Podemos añadir adulterio a la larga lista de cargos expuestos en este tribunal…»

«¡Protesto! ¡No estamos aquí para juzgar una cuestión de moral! ¡Se está volviendo un ensañamiento!» se alteró Emma, saltando como una loca.

«¡Protesta aceptada!» dijo David «Volvamos al asunto que nos trae aquí» pidió a Belle con un tono que esperaba que pareciera neutro.

La morena asintió y se dio la vuelta hacia su testigo. Bajó la cabeza y buscó las palabras durante unos segundos, intentando volver al hilo del interrogatorio.

«Creo que es tiempo de pasar a cosas concretas» dijo con una voz tranquila «Rumpel, por favor…»

El viejo brujo dio un paso adelante y se apoyó sobre su bastón. Con un gesto vivo, utilizó su mano libre  para hacer aparecer un mancha negra en medio del atrapa sueños. En unos segundos, se extendió y ocupó la totalidad del círculo. Después, rápidamente apareció un castillo en el centro de la visión. Todos pudieron reconocer el edificio blanco, el castillo del Rey Leopold. Como si el mago hubiera apretado el botón de avance rápido, la visión aceleró, entrando en la torre principal y se deslizó hasta la habitación de la Reina, que se encontraba desnuda bajo las sábanas, en compañía del hombre que había sido durante mucho tiempo el habitante de una lámpara mágica.

Ante la vista de la magnífica morena a penas cubierta por la fina sábana que dibujaba con elegancia las curvas de su cuerpo, Emma sintió una ola de calor y no pudo evitar gemir. Regina giró la cabeza hacia ella y se dio cuenta del estado en que la visión dejaba a Emma. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó delicadamente a la oreja de su abogada, y murmuró en voz baja.

«¿Lo que ve le gusta, miss Swan?»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se ahogó. Roja por la vergüenza, giró la cabeza hacia Belle, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, lo que acentuó la sonrisa de Regina que retomó su posición cruzando los brazos, orgullosa de su pequeño efecto.

«He aquí la prueba de que la Reina era infiel» exclamó Belle mostrando la visión al jurado «Y he aquí la manera en la que nuestro buen Rey» marcó una pausa y miró a Snow, excusándose  en silencio por lo que estaba obligada a enseñar  «…la manera en la que nuestro buen Rey murió»

La visión se hizo borrosa, después la niebla se disipó, dejando aparecer al genio con una caja en sus manos, deslizándose por el pasillo hasta la recamara del Rey. Entró en la habitación, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se acercó al lecho, en el cual Leopold dormía apaciblemente. Abriendo la caja que llevaba con él, el genio hizo aparecer a la vista de todos, una serpiente de Agrabah. Algunos segundos más tarde, la visión se fijó en el rostro de Rey agonizando en una muerte lenta y terriblemente dolorosa.

Todas las miradas, incluidas las de David, Emma y Regina se dirigieron a Snow, que lloraba a lágrima viva. Ella había escuchado cómo había muerto su padre, pero ver las imágenes, como si estuviera viendo una película en la tele, le acababa de romper el corazón.

Belle inclinó la cabeza, desolada ante el dolor que le estaba imponiendo a su amiga y pidió con un tono muy dulce a David si era posible suspender la sesión.

El Rey puso sus ojos sobre su mujer, que respondió negativamente sacudiendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

«No…continúe, por favor» respondió él con voz, que esperaba fuerte, pero todos sintieron el dolor que él estaba sintiendo al ver a su mujer sufriendo.

Belle asintió y giró hacia los miembros del jurado.

«Acaban de vivir en directo la muerte de su bien amado Rey. La prueba de la perfidia de Regina no hay que demostrarla más, creo»

Orgullosa de su pequeño efecto teatral, miró a David y levantó la mano «No tengo más preguntas para el testigo»

David le señaló que podía sentarse y se dirigió a Emma

«Si la defensa tiene preguntas, el testigo es suyo»

Emma inspiró profundamente y girándose hacia Regina, le sonrió. No una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuyo fin fuera reconfortarla, aunque le hubiera encantado estrecharla en sus brazos en esos momentos, sino una sonrisa tranquila, explicándole que sabía  lo que hacía y que la morena podía confiar en ella.

Se levantó mirando a la morena a los ojos, después se giró y caminó hacia Sydney, acercándose a él de manera felina, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, lo que hizo estremecerse a Belle. Después, sin tomarse la molestia de hablarle al testigo, Emma se dirigió directamente al jurado.

«Señoras, señores, no sé lo que Belle deseaba demostrar con esta visión del pasado, pero no tengo sino una cosa que decir»

Dio media vuelta y señaló a Sydney con el dedo.

«No fue Regina, sino Sydney Glass quién mató al Rey Leopold»

Sin decir una palabra más, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su mesa.

«¡Protesto!» gritó Belle, mucho más fuerte de lo que habría deseado «¡No estamos aquí para juzgar al testigo, sino a Regina Mills!»

«Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo» respondió Emma «Estamos aquí para juzgar a Regina Mills. Usted acaba de demostrar, con testigo y visión del pasado como apoyo, que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte del Rey…»

David golpeó suavemente su mazo en la madera para llamar a la calma a las dos abogadas.

«Por favor, hagan un esfuerzo las dos, están en un tribunal, no en un ring de boxeo. Efectivamente, la señalización de Belle es pertinente. El testigo no es el acusado…aunque lo que acabamos de ver es muy interesante» continuó el hombre mirando a Sydney con mirada oscura «Pero…¡hablaremos de ello más tarde!» el testigo tragó con dificultad y volvió a mover su pierna, más nervioso que antes.

«Continúe Emma, pero con calma o levanto la sesión por hoy…»

La rubia asintió y volvió a colocarse delante del jurado.

«Como venía diciendo, hemos tenido la prueba, por la declaración de Sydney y la visión del pasado, que no fue Regina la responsable de la muerte del Rey Leopold» miró a la abogada de la acusación que estaba echando chispas y sonrió «Sin embargo, para demostrar definitivamente que ella no fue la responsable en este asunto concreto, voy a mostrarles algo. Rumpel, por favor…»

El viejo brujo hizo una señal con la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano hizo desaparecer la visión precedente que se desvaneció en una neblina azulada, y dejó inmediatamente lugar a su sucesora. La escena siguiente fue de nuevo el palacio de verano del Rey Leopold y Rumpelstilskin efectuó un zoom rápido sobre la torre principal de una blancura deslumbrante, que alojaba los aposentos de la Reina.

«Vos no podéis hacer eso, su majestad» murmuró el genio del pasado, con voz rota

«Yo…yo no puedo más…yo…en fin yo quiero…»

La asistencia dejó de respirar al ver a una joven Regina llorando, completamente conmocionada.

«Cálmese majestad, yo estoy aquí, con vos. Os lo ruego, olvide esa idea de suicidio, no puede hacer eso»

La respiración de Regina se paró. Se volvía a ver allí, en la época en que comenzaba a hacer planes para estar a la cabeza del reino y eliminar a su hijastra, el genio de Agrabah arrodillado a su lado. Sabía lo que Emma iba a mostrar, lo que pesaría en la balanza y la inclinaría a su favor, aportándole crédito frente a la acusación, pero no estaba en absoluto cómoda. Lo que la rubia iba a mostrar era una manipulación, y dijera lo que dijese, Regina era la verdadera asesina, Sydney no fue sino un objeto, un medio de conseguir sus fines. Y ver a la rubia implicarse hasta ese punto para demostrar su inocencia le encogió el corazón.  Lanzando una rápida mirada tras ella, miró a Snow que estaba totalmente absorta, pendiente de los labios de su hija, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas desde que había visto a su padre morir hacía algunos minutos. Regina viró la cabeza, no pudiendo continuar viendo esa escena por mucho más tiempo, un sentimiento de culpabilidad y un dolor sordo se hacían hueco  en ella, arrancándole un sollozo que logró ahogar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Emma hizo una señal con la cabeza a Rumpel, que detuvo la visión del pasado justo en el momento en que la antigua Reina iba a responder.

«Señoras y señores miembros del jurado, tened muy en cuenta lo que vais a ver…»

La visión comenzó de nuevo, respetando el viejo mago a la letra las directrices que le había dado Emma esa misma mañana, antes de que el proceso comenzara.

«Mi Reina» murmuró el Genio tomando la mano de la joven Regina, besándola delicadamente «No pierda la esperanza. Todo va a arreglarse dentro de poco. Estoy aquí…siempre estaré aquí para vos»

La morena lo miró a los ojos, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro en un llanto ininterrumpido.

«Nuestro…nuestro amor es imposible, querido. El Rey nunca permitirá que me marché con vos…Prefiero morir hoy que perderos y pasar mi vida en el lecho de un hombre al que no amo»

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón del hombre arrodillado ante ella. Moviendo la cabeza, depositó un nuevo beso en su mano.

«No, mi Reina. Esa no es una solución, os lo ruego, saque esa idea de su mente. Encontraremos un medio de vivir nuestro amor como es debido y…»

«Es imposible, lo sabéis tan bien como yo, mi amor» respondió Regina acariciándole la mejilla «Dejadme morir hoy, mientras mi corazón es feliz. La mordedura de estas serpientes es letal, mi muerte será rápida»

«¡Nunca!» gritó el genio levantándose «Prefiero matar al Rey con mis manos, antes que perderos»

«¿Cómo?» exclamó al joven Regina «Yo…no…es…yo os amo, pero nunca os dejaría correr ese riesgo. Seréis apresado antes de acercaros a él. No quiero veros morir, dejadme partir y rehaced vuestra vida en otro lugar»

«¡Mi decisión está tomada!» respondió el hombre al que ahora llamaban Sydney «Mataré al Rey esta noche. Así, mi Reina será libre de vivir su vida como ella quiera. ¡Y partiremos juntos!» depositó un beso en los labios de Regina y partió sin darle tiempo a responder.

Emma levantó la mano, indicando al viejo brujo que podía parar la visión, a la que hizo desaparecer en una niebla azul.

Mirando a los miembros de jurado, uno a uno, dejó algunos segundos para que pudieran digerir lo que acababan de ver, después dirigiéndose a la asamblea, levantó las dos manos, palmas hacia arriba.

«Creo que lo que acabamos de ver no necesita comentarios. Regina deseaba acabar con su vida, su existencia al lado del Rey no le aportaba ninguna felicidad. Sydney Glass, o el Genio de Agrabah, como prefieran, decidió por su cuenta eliminar al Rey, y llevó a cabo su plan esa misma noche. El único crimen de Regina Mills fue enamorarse de otro hombre que no era su marido, y querer huir con su amante. Cierto, no es algo ético, pero eso no incumbe en este proceso que le puede costar la vida»

Girándose hacia su padre, cerró los ojos un breve instante y retomó con un tono claro y determinado.

«Ya he terminado con el testigo»

David despidió a Sydney y miró su reloj.

«Bien…es mediodía, retomaremos la sesión a las dos»

Se levantó y salió de la sala, imitado por los miembros del jurado y de la asamblea.

Emma hizo una señal a su madre indicándole que más tarde se uniría con ella, sin decir nada más, volvió a sentarse al lado de Regina.

La morena estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Tomando la mano de Emma bajo la mesa, se inclinó ligeramente y la miró fijamente a los ojos

«Gracias…»

La rubia asintió y desvió la mirada. Sabía que Regina no le estaba dando las gracias por su alegato, sino por haber ignorado lo que seguía de la visión. Emma temblaba ligeramente, había tenido miedo durante toda su intervención, observando permanentemente a Belle, esperando que ella no pidiera más información a Sydney, temiendo que desease que Rumpel mostrara lo que había pasado a continuación. Pero la morena se había hundido en un mutismo que había beneficiado a la abogada de la defensa. Pues Emma había visualizado la totalidad de la escena el día anterior, en compañía del brujo. Había visto la expresión de alegría sobre el rostro de Regina cuando el viejo genio había desaparecido de la habitación. La había visto echarse a reír, una risa fría y sin emoción, que le había helado la sangre. Había visto a la Reina secar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, que había hecho aparecer para manipular a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo por la mujer que amaba.

Había visto a Regina levantarse y retener un grito de alegría ante la idea de que cuando despertara al día siguiente sería viuda.

 


	6. La guerra está abierta

 

«¿Llevas bien el asunto?» preguntó Snow a su hija que empujaba sus papas fritas con el tenedor, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío

«¿Hm?» preguntó la rubia mirando a su madre, su expresión completamente perdida, indicando que sabía que se había dirigido a ella, pero que realmente no había escuchado la pregunta.

«Te preguntaba si lo llevabas bien» respondió la pequeña morena suspirando suavemente

«Ehu…bah sí…sí, sí, todo bien, ¿por qué?»

«Emma, pareces perdida…» le dijo su madre inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado «Sé que  puedes sentirte conmocionada, puedes decírmelo si es así, estoy aquí para ti»

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó

«No, te aseguro que todo va bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo, pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú?» preguntó ella con un tono más preocupado de lo que querría.

Snow miró su plato y respondió con un tono bajo

«Sí…estoy…bien…ver…ver a mi padre morir no ha sido fácil…» respondió ella haciendo una mueca «Pero bueno…Lo perdí muy joven, he tenido tiempo para…acostumbrarme…en fin si se puede decir así…y además…siempre creí que Regina lo había fomentado todo y…al final resulta que no. Se me hace raro»

Emma frunció el ceño. No estaba cómoda en ese momento al lado de su madre. Había ocultado voluntariamente el final de la visión del pasado, dejando en silencio la parte en la que se podía ver a Regina feliz al ver que sus planes de matar a su marido tomaban forma. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y se hundió.

«¡Mierda! ¡No puedo  mentirte, a ti no!» dijo ella bajando el tono de su voz para que nadie más la escuchara «Yo…yo no lo he mostrado todo»

«¿Qué?» respondió su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente perdida

Emma miró a su derecha e izquierda, ligeramente contrariada. No por Snow, sino porque su propio comportamiento le asqueaba.

«Sydney no hizo sino lo que Regina deseaba. Ella lo manipuló sin que él se diera cuenta. Creo que ella no tenía el valor de matar a tu padre con sus propias manos, sin duda no había entrado todavía en su fase de Evil Queen y….consiguió lo que quería a través del genio…»

La pequeña morena miró a su hija con expresión indignada.

«¡Emma! Pero…¡tú…tú estás mintiendo por Regina!»

«¡No he mentido!» se defendió la morena haciendo una mueca «Solo he olvidado mostrar ciertas cosas»

«Es lo mismo, ¡mientes por omisión! Cariño…tú…se supone que tienes que defenderla, no tapar sus crímenes. ¡Son dos cosas diferentes!»

«Lo sé, pero…yo no…en fin, entiendes, la ocasión era adecuada, ¿lo importante de todo esto no era mostrar que no fue ella quien lo mató? Y además…si Belle hubiera hecho su trabajo, habría pedido ver la continuación…¿no?» preguntó ella con un tono poco seguro, esperando la afirmación de su madre.

«No acuses a Belle, es verdad, podría haber pedido información complementaria, pero…¡estás cubriendo a Regina! No es lo que se esperaba de ti, Emma, no te vuelvas cómplice de ella, ¡estás ahí para defenderla para que la gente la vea de forma diferente y pueda perdonarla, no para mentir y arriesgarte a estar tú en su lugar!»

La rubia mordió una papa frita y la mascó como si fuera chicle, mientras pensaba durante unos segundos.

«¿Crees que… debería hablar con el tribunal? ¿Decir la verdad y mostrar lo que pasó?»

«¡No!» respondió su madre con un tono que no daba pie a discusión «Lo hecho, hecho está, hablar de ello te desacreditaría totalmente y pondría fin al proceso. Y además eso dejaría a tu padre en una posición muy delicada»

Emma cerró los ojos unos segundos y recobró su respiración.

«Sigue adelante, como tenías previsto. Pero por favor, no deformes la verdad» dijo ella tomando la mano de su hija con las suyas, suplicándole con la mirada.

«Yo…prometido» respondió la rubia, más aliviada por haber podido contarle a su madre lo que le pesaba en el corazón.

Levantándose de su silla, dio la vuelta y estrechó a su madre en sus brazos. Después, soltándose, la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

«Voy a pasar a ver a Regina, nos vamos más tarde. Dile a Henry que iré a buscarlo esta tarde después de la sesión, y sobre todo, tranquilízalo, dile que su madre está bien y que tiene que tener confianza»

Sin dar tiempo  a su madre a contestar, la rubia se puso su chaqueta roja y se marchó, saludando a Granny y a Ruby con un gesto de la mano, cogiendo de camino el paquete de papel rosado que estaba sobre la barra antes de salir del restaurante.

 

La morena sintió que podía respirar correctamente, señal de que el hechizo de bloqueo de Rumpelstilskin había sido levantado, lo que anunciaba la visita de Emma.

Sentándose sobre el camastro, no pudo contener un suspiro cuando vio aparecer la cabellera rubia de la sheriff y se sorprendió mirándola de los pies a la cabeza. Emma podía ser terriblemente sexy con su estilo habitual, sus botas, sus vaqueros y su camiseta, y eso  a pesar de ese lado masculino, que por otra parte, no carecía de encanto.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Regina no reaccionó inmediatamente a la pregunta de la rubia, que se había acercado a ella con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

«¿Regina? ¿Regina? ¿Está segura de que todo va bien?»

La morena se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Aterrizó brutalmente y esperó que Emma no la hubiese pillado, _in fraganti_ , mirándola de arriba abajo. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, intentó recobrar un rostro neutro.

«Yo…¿perdón?»

«Le preguntaba si estaba bien» respondió la rubia frunciendo el ceño

«Yo…euh…sí…sí, todo bien»

«¿Ha comido?»

«No» murmuró la morena moviendo la cabeza, pensando, de repente, en su estómago que comenzó a sonar, como respondiendo a su abogada.

«¡Tome!» Emma le tendió el paquete de Granny’s, lo que le valió una sonrisa de agradecimiento que le abrigó el corazón.

«¡Qué considerada atención, Miss Swan!» soltó la morena para burlarse «Y además una ensalada, ni huella de una de sus vulgares hamburguesas grasientas. Me sorprende día tras día»

Emma no respondió, conformándose con sonreír de lado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«¿Cómo se siente?» preguntó ligeramente inquieta mientras Regina se sentaba en la cama para almorzar.

«Verdaderamente…no lo sé. Tengo…tengo miedo» respondió ella de forma mucho más sincera de lo que hubiera deseado.

La rubia acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Regina. Solo los barrotes la separaban de la hermosa morena y esa idea, sin saber verdaderamente por qué, la consoló ligeramente.

«Es normal…yo también tengo miedo, ¿sabe?» murmuró la rubia mirando sus manos que temblaban bastante

Regina percibió la conmoción de su abogada y tendió la mano a través de los barrotes, cogiendo la de Emma.

«Emma, ¿por qué ha mentido esta mañana?» preguntó ella inclinándose hacia delante, acercándose cada vez más.

La rubia no respondió. El calor de la mano de Regina posada en la suya no hizo sino aumentar su turbación. Retirándola despacio, no se atrevió a mirar a la morena a los ojos y suspiró.

«Yo…ni yo misma lo sé. Mi madre me ha hecho la misma pregunta y…no he sabido qué responderle» dijo ella haciendo una mueca

«¿Su…madre está al corriente de la continuación de la visión?» preguntó Regina algo desilusionada. En su interior, esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, lo que permitiría  a la pequeña morena perdonarla, al menos por esa parte de su vida. Pero si Emma le había confesado la verdad, entonces Snow estaría encolerizada contra ella, y contra su hija.

«Sí… le he dicho la verdad, yo…no me pregunte por qué, pero no podía mentirle»

Regina retrocedió suavemente, hasta apoyarse en la pared.

«Es normal…es su madre» respondió ella, compasiva, lo que sorprendió a la rubia, más de lo que hubiera pensado.

«No volveré a actuar así» suspiró Emma levantándose «Mentí para cubrirla, para que el jurado se pusiera de mi…de nuestro lado» corrigió ella inmediatamente «pero ha sido la primera y la última vez»

La morena asintió y se quedó mirando los dos orbes verdes que iluminaban el rostro de su abogada.

«Yo…no le pido que mienta por mí» dijo ella inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado «Usted es la única que se preocupa un poco de mi…futuro…Cíñase a los hechos, no tome posición, solo muestre los hechos reales. De todas maneras, el resultado será inapelable» dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, totalmente desmotivada.

«Le prohíbo que se derrumbe» respondió inmediatamente la rubia levantando el tono «¡Solo estamos en la mitad del primer día! Ganaré, ¡la sacaré de aquí!»

Emma se levantó y retrocedió algunos pasos señalando la celda con las dos manos.

«Pero, para eso, la necesito,¡ necesito que crea en mí, tanto como yo creo en usted!» continuó ella mirando a la morena a los ojos.

Regina abrió la boca para responder, pero la rubia la paró con un gesto de la mano.

«¡Cállese! ¡Le quedan veinte minutos para comer, así que termine su ensalada, recobre fuerzas y motivación y nos vemos en la sala del tribunal!»

Emma dio media vuelta y partió con paso seguro. Ella no sabía por qué se había mostrado de repente tan agresiva con Regina, pero sabía que la morena no se lo echaría en cara.

Al contrario, la bella prisionera comprendió inmediatamente que la sheriff era dura con ella por su bien, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaría recibir órdenes por parte de su abogada. Cogiendo su plato con una mano, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de la celda, suspiró, casi feliz. Emma creía en ella…

Mordiendo con apetito un trozo de pollo, sonrió y se encontró, por un instante, creyendo que quizás, al final, el desenlace de todo esto no sería nefasto…

 

El hombre entró por la puerta de atrás, escurriéndose rápidamente por el pasillo del edificio, lanzando una ojeada a todos lados y ajustándose su gorra para no ser reconocido.

Al entrar en la habitación que le habían indicado algunas horas antes, se dio de frente con su interlocutora.

«Siéntese» dijo ella secamente señalándole la silla que se encontraba frente a ella.

El hombre cerró la puerta y obedeció.

«Hay que actuar, ¡y rápido!» dijo él sin tomarse el tiempo que decir buenos días.

«Lo sé…lo sé…» respondió la mujer que tenía en frente haciendo una mueca «¡Pensaba no tener que llegar a ello, pero tengo miedo de que Emma Swan consiga sacar a esa mujer de la cárcel!»

«¡No lo permitiré!» gritó el hombre golpeando con el puño la mesa «¡Esa bruja debe morir! ¡Hemos sufrido mucho para que se escape así de fácil! ¡No hay que dejarle la menor oportunidad de salir con vida!»

La mujer asintió y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, las manos extendidas en la pequeña mesa delante de ella.

«¿Qué podemos hacer? Está encerrada las veinticuatro horas, el único momento que podríamos tener acceso a ella es en el tribunal…y queda fuera de toda discusión intentar algo, estaríamos acabados antes de comprender lo que nos está pasando» dijo ella moviendo la cabeza, arrancando un mueca al hombre que tenía delante.

«Solo nos quedan tres días para actuar…el tiempo corre, ¡tenemos que encontrar una solución!» gritó él agarrándose la cabeza con las manos «¿Alguien más podría ayudarnos? ¿Quizás vuestra…?»

La mujer cortó las palabras con un gesto de la mano

«¡Ni hablar de mezclarla en este asunto! No sabrá nada, no tengo la intención de ponerla al corriente y le prohíbo que le diga cualquier cosa»

El hombre no dijo nada y se contentó con mover la cabeza.

«Bien, bien, no se enfade»

Levantando la mirada, miró el reloj colgado encima del fregadero, detrás de la mujer y se levantó precipitadamente.

«La sesión va a comenzar en cinco minutos. Debemos volver, por separado para no despertar la menos sospecha. Piense en lo que hemos hablado, más tarde hablaremos…»

 

Emma sacudía la pierna frenéticamente, a Regina le daba la impresión de estar sentada al lado de una lavadora en modo centrifugado.

«Miss Swan, por favor…» pidió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, totalmente exasperada

«¿Qué? ¡Oh, perdón!» respondió la rubia dejando de moverse «Lo siento…»

«Es la quinta vez en diez minutos que se excusa» lanzó la morena con una sonrisa de lado

«Sí…escuche, no es mi culpa si estoy estresada, eh. Es un momento importante, ¡debería apoyarme!»

«Pero yo la apoyo, Miss Swan, ¿qué más quiere que haga? ¿Un masaje en la planta de los pies?»

La rubia se giró y miro a Regina a los ojos

«¡Hey, es una gran idea! ¿Piensa que es posible? Porque sinceramente, me encantaría, eso me relajaría, de verdad, ¿sabe? Generalmente, me deja la mente en blanco, y después estoy mucho mejor. Pero no sé si David estaría de acuerdo, porque…»

¡Emma!» exclamó al morena levantando las manos hacia el techo «¡Estaba bromeando! ¿No imaginará que voy a masajearle los pies en un tribunal, no?» continuó ella totalmente desesperada a causa de la rubia.

«¿No en un tribunal?» subrayó al sheriff con una sonrisa que decía mucho «Entonces, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacérmelo en otro sitio?»

El rostro de Regina se volvió súbitamente rojo tomate. Sin atreverse a mirar a la rubia, giró la cabeza al otro lado, mirando hacia un punto imaginario.

«¡Usted…pero…nooooo, en fin, no es lo que quería decir! ¡Es…ahhhh miss Swan, me saca de mis casillas!»

«Lo sé» respondió ella con expresión traviesa «Pero también sé que le encanta» dijo ella dándole un ligero codazo a su cliente.

Regina suspiró y una idea le vino a  la cabeza. Decidió divertirse un poco y cazar a la rubia en su propio juego.

«Y además le recuerdo, Miss Swan que soy yo la que está sufriendo aquí más estrés…soy yo la acusada, soy yo la que se juega la vida…así que sería más lógico que fuera usted la que me diera a mí el masaje en los pies»

Emma contuvo la respiración y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la morena.

«Yo…sí…no, pero…sí, yo…de acuerdo…ok, pero ¿cuándo?» preguntó de forma balbuceante, sin comprender que la morena le estaba tomando el pelo.

«Bromeaaaaaba» exclamó Regina al ver los ojos como plato de su abogada «Vamos a calmarnos,¡concéntrese en mí!»

«Siempre estoy muy concentrada en usted» respondió Emma al vuelo sin darse cuenta.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina, sintiendo de repente una ola de calor.

«Euh no…nada» intentó responder la rubia, mordiéndose la lengua maldiciéndose por no poder controlarse delante de la morena.

La llegada de David a la sala detuvo inmediatamente el juego de seducción entre las dos mujeres, mostrando ambas un rostro impasible y con expresión concentrada.

Sentándose en su gran silla, el Rey miró hacia la mesas de la acusación y de la defensa, haciendo una señal con la cabeza a ambas partes, indicándoles que estaba preparado para retomar la sesión.

Aclarándose la garganta, se enderezó y giró la cabeza hacia el jurado.

«Bien, señoras y señores, vamos a retomar la sesión. Pediría a la abogada de la defensa, la señorita Emma Swan, que llamara a su próximo testigo»

La rubia se levantó despacio y dio la vuelta a su mesa. Colocándose delante del estrado, miró a Belle a los ojos y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, los ojos ligeramente entornados…La guerra iba a comenzar.

«Llamo al estrado a Rumpelstilskin»

 


	7. Unicornio

 

El brujo dejó su sitio, al lado del atrapa sueños gigante y se acercó despacio al estrado, apoyándose en su bastón en cada paso que daba.

Al llegar al lado de Emma, subió el escalón y se colocó al lado de la mesa del juez, de pie ante el asiento que le estaba reservado.

David le hizo una señal con la cabeza y le pidió que se presentara.

«Me llamo Rumpelstilskin» dijo el viejo brujo haciendo un gesto con su mano, sus viejas costumbres a veces lo traicionaban «Era un brujo en nuestro antiguo Reino, y desde la maldición soy anticuario, conocido como el Señor Gold»

«¿Cómo desea que lo llamemos durante el proceso?» preguntó el juez para que todo el mundo se dirigiera a él de la misma manera.

«Rumpelstilskin es mi verdadero nombre, así que me parece bien ser llamado así»

«Muy bien» respondió David, señalándole que podía sentarse «Señorita Swan, su testigo»

Emma se acercó al testigo y sonrió. Después, girándose hacia el juez, habló con voz fuerte y segura.

«Antes de comenzar, me gustaría precisar, si la abogada de la acusación está de acuerdo, algunos puntos. Creo que todo el mundo está ya al corriente, pero ante la duda, hemos creído que sería apropiado aclararlo antes de ir más allá. Rumpelstilskin, aquí presente, es el compañero de Belle French. Sin embargo, él se ha comprometido a no darle trato de favor manipulando los recuerdos, ni preparando juntos lo que Belle va a preguntarle después. Regina y yo tenemos plena confianza en él, os pido entonces que hagáis lo mismo. Gracias de antemano a todos»

Rumpel acogió esas palabras con una sonrisa y agradeció a Emma con un movimiento de cabeza, lo que también hizo Belle. A pesar de estar enfrentadas en ese proceso, Emma no dejaba de ser una buena amiga y sus palabras le agradaron. Haría honor no traicionando esa confianza que ella depositaba en ellos.

«Bien…»dijo Emma caminando hacia Rumpel «Ahora que las cosas están claras, le pido que nos explique cuál era su relación con Regina Mills»

«¡Protesto!» exclamó Belle levantándose «Es un interrogatorio, no una sesión de cuentos en la biblioteca. La señorita Swan debe hacer preguntas claras y concisas»

David movió la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la cara divertida de su hija. A pesar de lo serio del asunto, Belle y Emma disfrutaban de una manera particular poniéndose trabas en sus respectivos caminos.

«La señorita French tiene razón. Emma, haga sus preguntas, por favor»

La rubia asintió y volvió a su seriedad cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Regina. No tenía tiempo para jugar, la vida de la morena dependía de lo que iba a suceder.

«Rumpelstilskin, ¿es verdad que usted fue el maestro de Regina?» dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra, gesticulando comillas con sus dedos.

«Completamente» respondió el brujo mientras cruzaba las piernas «Tuve el placer de encontrármela muy joven, y de formarla»

«Entonces, es usted el responsable de que se convirtiera en la Evil Queen» exclamó Emma, provocando una sonrisa al hombre sentado en su asiento de testigo

«¡Protesto!» gritó Belle levantando la mano «¡Eso es una afirmación, no una pregunta! Estamos aquí para juzgar a Regina Mills, no a Rumpelstilskin»

«Protesta aceptada» respondió David asintiendo con la cabeza

«Perdón…Reformulo mi frase…»

Emma se quedó en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando cómo darle  la vuelta a las cosas.

«¿Cómo conoció a la acusada?»

«Era…amigo de su madre» respondió Rumpel haciendo una ligera mueca «Cora y yo fuimos…amantes, y yo fui quien la formó en la magia. Cuando su hija nació, inmediatamente vi su potencial y entonces, cuando tuvo edad para empezar a formarse…contacté con ella y las cosas se sucedieron naturalmente»

«¿Naturalmente, eh?» respondió la rubia levantando una ceja.

«Sí, en fin…sí, digamos que presentí sus facilidades para la magia. Al igual que su madre, Regina tenía un don y yo le propuse explotarlo»

«Entonces, Regina se convirtió en su aprendiz»

«Sí…sí, podemos decir que sí» respondió el brujo moviéndose en su silla.

«Bien…»

Emma avanzó despacio hacia el jurado, a continuación se giró hacia Rumpel.

«¿Puede decirnos cómo aprendió Regina a arrancar los corazones de sus víctimas, para poder controlarlos y matarlos si era necesario?»

«Yo…yo se lo enseñé. Ella estaba ansiosa por saber hacerlo y yo…»

Emma levantó la mano y detuvo al brujo en su explicación

«¿Dice que ella estaba ansiosa por aprenderlo?»

«Eh, bueno…sí…sí, ella…»

Sin dejar a Rumpel acabar su frase, la rubia caminó hacia el atrapa sueños colocado en mitad de la sala.

«Rumpelstilskin, por favor, ¿puede mostrarnos la escena en la que la joven Regina está a su lado, en el bosque, mientras usted le está pidiendo que le arranque el corazón a un unicornio?»

El brujo no se tomó la molestia en responder y agitó sus dedos. Inmediatamente, el círculo de cuerda tomo un color azulado y una imagen apareció en su centro, expandiéndose progresivamente hasta cubrir la totalidad del atrapa sueños.

La escena dejo ver la silueta del Señor Oscuro al lado de una joven morena vestida de cuero marrón. El público reconoció inmediatamente a la joven Reina, aún inocente e ingenua en esa época, al dado de un unicornio congelado en el aire. Rumpelstilskin animaba a la mujer a que le arrancara el corazón al animal, para que tomara el control sobre él. Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo imaginó, la joven Regina se negó a hacer el menor daño al unicornio, lo que le valió las burlas de su mentor, que entonces puso fin a  su aprendizaje.

«Acabamos de ver que la Reina Regina, contrariamente a lo que pudiéramos pensar, no poseía una particular sed de violencia» exclamó la rubia mirando a los miembros del jurado.

Dándose la vuelta, miró al testigo y continuó su discurso.

«Rumpelstilskin, ¿puede, por favor, explicarnos qué pasó a continuación? Podría pedir que se nos mostrara, pero creo que sería más honesto escucharlo de su propia boca»

El hombre mayor se balanceó en su silla y miró a su compañera, que le sonrió para hacerle comprender que no le echaría en cara que dijera la verdad, verdad que sin lugar a dudas inclinaría la balanza a favor de Regina.

«Bueno…después de eso, le dije a Regina que ya no la quería como aprendiz. Que no tenía la voluntad necesaria para alcanzar el nivel que ella deseaba y que yo no tenía tiempo que perder con ella»

La asistencia percibió la pena que se podía leer en su mirada. Posando sus ojos en Regina, el hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de continuar con su testimonio.

«Entonces, yo…organicé una pequeña puesta en escena. Fui a ver a Jefferson, el sombrerero loco, que tenía el poder de viajar entre mundos y le pedí que se pusiera en contacto con el Doctor Frankenstein…conocido en este mundo como Dr. Whale»

«¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la Reina Regina?» preguntó Emma , conociendo perfectamente la respuesta

«Regina había perdido al amor de su vida, Daniel…» el brujo hizo una pausa y tragó saliva.

«¿Daniel, que había sido asesinado por Cora, ante los ojos de su propia hija, al que la mujer que había sido su aprendiz le arrancó el corazón?

«Es…sí, exacto» respondió el viejo brujo con una voz débil.

Murmullos se elevaron en el jurado. Muchos de sus miembros sabían que Regina había perdido a su verdadero amor, pero la mayoría desconocía las razones y las circunstancias  de ese fallecimiento.

«Continúe» pidió Emma, girándose hacia Belle que se preparaba para protestar «Más bien, ¡explíquenos en detalle el plan que usted puso en marcha con Jefferson!»

Belle abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, viendo coartados sus planes.

«Yo…hice un acuerdo con Whale, que estaba experimentado con la vida después de la muerte. Él deseaba reanimar a su hermano que había sido asesinado, algo imposible con la magia. La ciencia podía ayudarlo en ese deseo, si tenía en posesión un corazón cristalizado por la magia. Yo…le conté a Regina que Whale podía hacer resucitar a Daniel. Whale fingió que no había podido, llevando a cabo una puesta en escena muy efectista,  y a cambio yo le proporcioné el corazón necesario para que llevara a buen puerto la experiencia con su hermano»

«Así que, ¿está intentando decirnos que tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a Regina, pero que en lugar de eso, la manipuló, rompiendo su corazón y jugando con sus sentimientos, para que se derrumbara y volviera a su manos?»

«Sí…eso es…» respondió Rumpel con voz baja, los ojos fijos mirando a sus manos temblorosas.

Emma estaba contenta y se giró hacia Regina para dirigirle su mejor sonrisa…Sonrisa que se borró instantáneamente,  su corazón se paró cuando posó sus ojos sobre la Reina, viendo a una Regina llorando a mares.

Emma tenía la sensación de ahogarse…Dándose la vuelta brutalmente hacia el brujo, se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

«¿Regina se enteró alguna vez de todo esto?» preguntó ella llena de rabia

«Yo…creo que no» respondió el brujo aclarándose la garganta «Yo…nunca le dije la verdad»

Emma se estremeció y se mordió el labio. Acababa de marcarse puntos con el jurado, es verdad, pero acababa de hacer un daño enorme a la mujer que se supone tenía que defender.

Retrocediendo algunos pasos, sacudió la cabeza y miró a David que miró a su hija con expresión desolada.

«Yo…no tengo más preguntas»

Volviendo a su sitio al lado de Regina, Emma la miró a los ojos y se perdió en las dos pupilas marrones, inundadas de lágrimas. Sin decir una palabra, tomó la mano de la morena, que comprendió entonces que era su manera de excusarse. Regina movió ligeramente su cabeza, indicándole a su abogada que no le echaba en cara nada. A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, estaba feliz por haber conocido la verdad sobre ese acontecimiento del pasado.

«Bien, ya que la señorita Swan ha finalizado, usted pueda hacer sus preguntas, señorita French»

Belle se levantó y se colocó delante de su compañero con paso seguro. No queriendo dejar tiempo al jurado para que se compadeciera de la suerte de la antigua Reina, tomó inmediatamente el control de la situación.

«Rumpelstilskin, ¿puede contarnos qué pasó a continuación, después de esta historia con el Dr. Whale?»

El hombre tosió y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando su mano en la empuñadura del bastón.

«Bien, de hecho a continuación, nosotros…»

«¡No!» exclamó Belle, levantando la mano, interrumpiendo a su compañero que la miró con expresión de asombro «De hecho, lo mejor será que nos lo muestre directamente»

Rumpel asintió encogiéndose de hombros y borrando la imagen de la joven Regina al lado del unicornio, hizo aparecer otra visión, de algunos días más tarde.

Otra vez en el bosque, el viejo brujo de piel verdosa estaba de pie al lado de una joven que nadie en el tribunal conocía.

Después de algunos minutos de lo que parecía ser una clase de ejercicios para la joven, Regina apareció, con una expresión más enojada que nunca, caminó hacia Rumpelstilskin y le preguntó con violencia quién era la joven que estaba a su lado. El mago respondió con desenvoltura, explicándole que era su sustituta, ya que ella no tenía lo que había que tener para seguir con su formación.

Entonces, Regina lo miró con rabia en los ojos, y sin decir la menor palabra, caminó hacia la joven y le hundió la mano en su pecho. La nueva aprendiz de Rumpel abrió la boca y gritó tanto de estupor como de dolor, grito que se ahogó en su garganta cuando vio su corazón latir en la mano de Reina.

Sin la menor palabra, Regina aplastó el corazón en su mano, reduciéndolo a cenizas mientras que su víctima se derrumbaba muerta antes mismo de tocar el suelo.

Belle pidió detener la visión para que nadie viera la radiante sonrisa del Rumpelstilskin del pasado, orgulloso como un gallo ante lo que acababa de realizar su joven protegida.

Sin decir nada, Belle se colocó delante del jurado y movió la cabeza despacio

«No creo que sea necesario comentar las imágenes que acabamos de presenciar, ellas hablan por sí solas. Habéis asistido a la primera muerte de Regina.  Y esta vez, nadie podría decir que no lo ha hecho con sus propias manos…»

«¡Protesto!» gritó Emma levantándose como un resorte «Nadie ha pedido a la abogada de la acusación que emita un juicio! ¡Solo debe basarse en los hechos!»

David no tuvo tiempo de tomar la palabra, le tomó la delantera Belle que miró a Emma con una sonrisa ladeada.

«Es exactamente lo que he hecho. Usted nos explicó esta mañana que Regina no había matado al Rey, solo estoy citándola…aquí tenemos la prueba insoslayable de que es un asesinato perpetrado por ella, y ¡a sangre fría!»

«Protesta denegada, puede sentarse, señorita Swan»

La rubia miró a su padre con mirada furibunda y se volvió a sentar al lado de Regina

«Menudo merluzo…» gruñó, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a la morena que no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

«Acabamos de ver que la acusación de asesinato contra Regina Mills ya no hay que demostrarla» añadió la abogada morena sonriendo a los miembros del jurado «Ahora me gustaría enseñarles también algunas imágenes que les demostrarán que la acusación de rapto y tortura tampoco son sin fundamento…»

Dándose la vuelta hacia su compañero, Belle inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos algunos segundos. Lo que venía a continuación le concernía directamente y sería seguramente muy doloroso.

«Rumpelstilskin, ¿puede explicar al tribunal cómo nos conocimos?»

El viejo brujo pareció sorprendido, ciertamente no se esperaba tener que hablar de su vida privada al lado de la morena.

«Bien…amenacé su aldea y su padre aceptó que  se  viniera conmigo a cambio de que yo no le hiciera daño a nadie»

«Es entonces en ese momento en que comencé a conocerlo y a apreciarlo»

Girándose de repente hacia Emma, levantó las dos manos en señal de paz.

«Señorita Swan, sé lo que va a decir. Cierto, no ve la relación con el resto, pero le pido que me conceda unos segundos para explicar la razón de mi llegada al lado de Rumpel»

Emma hizo una mueca y miro a Regina, que se  encogió de hombros con una expresión que le decía que, de todas maneras, no tenían elección. Sin decir una palabra, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, lo que le valió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la abogada.

«En esa época, yo aprendí a vivir, y lo confieso, a amar al testigo sentado ante nosotros»

Sin querer arriesgarse a mirar tiernamente al brujo, Belle no giro la cabeza hacia él.

«Rumpelstilskin, ¿puede explicar lo que ocurrió entre usted y yo, justo antes de que la maldición fuera lanzada, por favor?»

«Bueno,  no gran cosa, de hecho» respondió el hombre, a la vez herido y molesto «Usted…usted desapareció de un día para otro»

«¡Así es! Desaparecí…¡como por arte de magia!» exclamó Belle abriendo sus manos como simulando una explosión «¿Puede enseñarnos qué pasó, por qué de repente desaparecí?»

Rumpel hizo un gesto con la mano e inmediatamente el rostro de Belle apareció en el centro del atrapa sueños.

La morena estaba prisionera en una celda oscura y húmeda, con seguridad un calabozo, o algo parecido. Algunos segundos más tarde, el rostro de Regina se dibujó en lo negro, como proyectada por magia en un nube de humo. La visión no duró más de un minuto…un minuto durante el cual la Reina explicó a la prisionera la razón de su secuestro, prometiéndole largas noches de tortura, para hacerle  confesar todo lo que sabía del viejo brujo.

Belle cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, la visión había desaparecido, dejando lugar a la siguiente, mostrando una habitación acolchada en la que estaba sentada, enroscada sobre ella misma en una esquina.

«He aquí la habitación, mi habitación, debería decir…situada en nuestro hospital de Storybrooke. Habitación en la cual pasé 28 años de mi vida…»

Tomando valor, se giró hacia Rumpelstilskin y le sonrió dulcemente

«¿Puede decirnos por qué Regina me mantuvo encerrada?»

«Ella…ella necesitaba un medio de presión» respondió el brujo bajando la mirada «Ella sabía que tú…que usted era lo único importante para mí, a excepción de encontrar a mi hijo. La mantuvo oculta y la…utilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la maldición no me había borrado la memoria»

Belle asintió con la cabeza y miró a los miembros del jurado, uno a uno.

«Bien…Rumpelstilskin nos ha enseñado esta tarde que a  Regina le gustaba de forma particular matar, secuestrar y torturar a la gente durante su reinado…»

Sin molestarse en decir nada más, se giró hacia David.

«¡No tengo más preguntas!»

 

 


	8. Primer beso

 

Emma se tragó su vaso de whisky a palo seco, el ardor sentido en su garganta le arrancó una mueca que borró inmediatamente llenando de nuevo su vaso por cuarta vez.

El día había sido duro, el alegato de Belle la había derrumbado completamente. Al igual que ella, Regina estaba totalmente asombrada ante el giro que habían tomado las cosas. La morena había recobrado la confianza cuando su abogada, esta mañana, había llevado brillantemente bien el interrogatorio, pero la sobremesa había sido fatal para su moral.

No había deseado hablar con Emma cuando hubo regresado a su celda, pidiendo que Rumpel pusiera inmediatamente el hechizo bloqueador. La rubia había intentado insistir, pero la oscura mirada de la Evil Queen la hizo desistir, después de ese día agotador, una disputa con la bella morena era realmente lo último que deseaba.

Al volver a casa tras dejar la prisión, la rubia se encontró a su hijo, blanco al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su madre. Después de haberle contado las dificultades encontradas sin detenerse mucho en los detalles para proteger a Henry, Emma le había propuesto pasar la noche con sus abuelos para que ella pudiera concentrarse mejor, para sacar adelante la defensa del día siguiente. Comprendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba en juego, el joven había aceptado y Snow, que había escuchado la conversación sin querer en la puerta, comprendió inmediatamente la finalidad de su maniobra. Sin dar tiempo a David para reaccionar, había cogido su mano, casi haciéndolo caer del taburete, y lo había arrastrado para  una salida al restaurante. El joven entonces había besado a su mamá  la sheriff agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo por su madre adoptiva y había salido del apartamento con una sonrisa forzada, para unirse a sus abuelos.

A Emma le habría gustado que su hijo estuviera orgulloso de ella, poder olvidar ese día horrendo,  tomar el toro por los cuernos, pero su moral, así como su motivación se habían ido, y le era mucho más fácil hundir su decepción en el alcohol que en el trabajo.

Después de algunas copas más tirada en el sofá, la rubia decidió finalmente salir a tomar el aire. El alcohol le nublaba la mente, sabía que de momento no conseguiría dormir.

Tras coger sus llaves y su chaqueta roja, se encontró vagando por las calles, y sin quererlo, después de una hora caminando, se encontró plantada delante de la mansión de Regina.

Frunciendo el ceño, Emma miró alrededor de ella para comprobar que nadie la estaba mirando y caminó con paso rápido hacia la puerta. El alcohol aún presente en su sangre no le permitió llegar inmediatamente al porche, los arbustos que bordean el camino le obstaculizaban el paso. Después de verse caída de culo a algunos metros de la pesada puerta, la rubia se paró y se concentró sacando la lengua. Levantándose como pudo, Emma  se tambaleó hasta los escalones blancos y sacó de su bolsillo su material para abrir cerraduras. En cualquier otro momento, habría podido hacerla saltar en pocos segundos, pero en ese estado, los diez minutos necesarios y los insultos lanzados no hicieron sino enervar a la rubia que calmó su cólera a patadas contra la puerta, una vez que esta fue entre abierta.

Sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar tras ella, Emma emprendió una difícil subida hasta la primera planta, sus rodillas dando, cada dos por tres, contra los escalones.

«¡Jooo…deja de moverte, maldita escalera! Me he enfrentado a cosas más duras que tú…» gruñó la rubia intentando colgarse de la barandilla.

Al llegar a trompicones arriba, dio vueltas como autómata en la habitación de la morena, su mente nublada, pensando que era la de su hijo.

«Mmmmm sueño» exclamó la rubia trepando al colchón y dándose contra el cabecero de la cama, lo que provocó otra oleada de insultos en la habitación.

Al girar la cabeza, Emma posó su mirada en la foto que presidía la mesilla de noche de la morena. Torpemente la cogió y no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la imagen de Regina sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebé de apenas unas semanas. Acariciando la foto con la punta de los dedos, la rubia sintió inmediatamente un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en el tiempo que había perdido con Henry. No había sido ella, sino la acusada a la que tiene la tarea de defender quien había criado a ese hombrecito, y por eso ella le estaría eternamente agradecida. Porque a pesar de todo lo que la gente pudiera decir, el joven había crecido con el amor de su madre adoptiva, había conocido una vida agradable y nunca le había faltado de nada. Confundida por el alcohol, Emma se sorprendió besando la imagen del niño, y después de haber mirado a su alrededor como si alguien pudiera verla, depositó un beso en la imagen de Regina. Con una sonrisa bobalicona, se dejó caer hacia atrás y se durmió a los pocos segundos, la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de la morena, estrechando contra su pecho el retrato de las dos personas que más contaban para ella en ese momento…

 

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana provocó un despertar difícil, Emma se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero tuvo cuidado de colocar cuidadosamente la foto en su lugar, no sin sonreír de nuevo ante el rostro de su hijo y de la bella morena.

Después de una ducha rápida en el cuarto de baño privado de Regina, Emma hurgó en las cosas de la morena.

«Sexy la ropa interior» murmuró mientras cogía unas braguitas de encaje rojo del cajón de la cómoda. Su tez pálida de mañana de resaca tomó inmediatamente los colores cuando se imaginó a la morena llevando lo que tenía en las manos.

Al mirar el reloj, la rubia fue presa del pánico al ver la hora. Debía estar en el tribunal en tres minutos si no quería llegar tarde…

Se puso rápidamente las braguitas de la morena, no se tomó el tiempo de buscar el sujetador a juego, y se metió directamente su propio pantalón, su camiseta y su chaqueta, y salió corriendo de la mansión.

 

_ Juicio: día 2 _

Llegó algunos minutos tarde al tribunal, lo que le valió una llamada de atención por parte de su padre, provocando una vez más una mirada oscura por parte de Snow. La rubia se colocó al lado de Regina que giró la cabeza al lado contrario.

«Lo siento Regina. No…oí el despertador» murmuró apoyando la mano en el ante brazo de la bella morena.

Regina la fusiló con la mirada y se disponía a lanzar un comentario acerbo, tan característico de ella, pero al ver los ojos verdes de la rubia, supo inmediatamente que era sincera y que estaba realmente disgustada con su comportamiento. No tuvo el coraje de hurgar más en la herida y apoyó su mano sobre la de su abogada, respondiendo con una sencilla sonrisa.

Emma suspiró aliviada al ver que la morena no se había enfadado con ella y giró la cabeza hacia Belle, decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

Desgraciadamente para ella, todo el día transcurriría muy mal.

Los testimonios sucesivos de Ruby, de Granny y de Marco habían hundido a la antigua Reina. La lucha hasta la pausa para comer fue dura, pero la rubia había logrado inclinar la balanza hacia su lado al mostrar algunas visiones que dejaban ver a una Regina más humana. Pero a pesar de esa lucha encarnizada, Belle le había dado el golpe de gracia al final del día, enseñando a una Regina reduciendo a cenizas el corazón de Graham después de que este la hubiera rechazado.

La sesión había terminado de esa manera, dejando a una Emma completamente desmotivada, mientras que Belle abandonaba la sala con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

 

«Puede arreglar esto, Emma, lo sé» dijo Regina con tono sosegado, saboreando la comida elaborada por Granny, que la rubia le había llevado hacía algunos minutos.

«¿Arreglar esto? Mierda, ¡nos están machacando, Regina!» exclamó la rubia caminando de aquí para allá en el despacho.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Emma decir “nos”. Desde el comienzo, su abogada se había implicado de verdad en esa historia, pero Regina no podía evitar pensar que solo lo estaba haciendo por obligación. Sentía la que la rubia estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, y aún más porque algo, totalmente indefinible, planeaba entre ellas.

Regina lo había sentido, y estaba segura  de que Emma era consciente de ello, pero no dijo nada. Se había apegado mucho a la rubia, y ella lo sabía, ese acercamiento era recíproco, pero no quería que las cosas se precipitasen.

«No sé si nos están…machacando» respondió arrugando la punta de la nariz «pero sé que tiene con qué doblegar a esa pequeña y sosa morena»

Emma no pudo evitar reír al ver la mueca que hacía Regina, imitando a la perfección la expresión afectada de Belle en pleno discurso.

«Yo…sé que mañana voy a poder inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor…su favor, pero…»

«Pero será duro, muy duro» respondió Regina dejando su plato sobre la cama, levantándose despacio para acercarse a los barrotes «Será agotador para usted, para ella, tanto emocional como físicamente. Usted va…» bajó la mirada unos segundos y suspiró «Vamos con seguridad a llorar, será muy duro ver esas imágenes, pero…»

«Pero eso permitirá que todo el mundo comprenda lo que pasó» respondió Emma apoyando sus manos sobre las de Regina «Haré que cada persona presente en la sala sepa qué sucedió, y una vez hecho, ellos la verán de diferente manera»

Hundiendo su mirada en los ojos chocolate de la morena, Emma le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con su pulgar

«La verán finalmente como yo la veo…»

Sin darse cuenta, Emma se acercó lentamente a los barrotes. El rostro de Regina no estaba sino a unos centímetros de ella. Podía sentir su embriagador perfume, su cálido aliento acariciándole los labios. La morena sonrió dulcemente y posó sus ojos en la boca de su abogada. No pudo evitar deslizar su lengua por sus propios labios fantaseando con los de la rubia, a los que imaginaba carnosos y suaves como la seda. Acercándose a su vez, marcó un tiempo de espera, los segundos necesarios para dejar a Emma el tiempo de detenerlo todo, de marcharse corriendo o de retroceder…pero la rubia avanzó un paso, acortando el espacio hasta llegar a posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la morena. Al principio, vacilante y delicado, el beso se transformó rápidamente en apasionado y envolvente. Agarrando el rostro de Emma a través de los barrotes, Regina la atrajo hacia ella, deslizando su mano por los cabellos dorados de su abogada, provocándole un suspiro de placer. Emma colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de la morena, acercándole a ella y maldijo en seguida esos barrotes fríos que le impedían sentir el calor del cuerpo de Regina pegado a ella. Sin aguantarlo más, la rubia deslizó su lengua por los dulces labios de su bella, pidiéndole permiso para ir más lejos. Regina respondió inmediatamente acariciando la lengua de la rubia con la suya, intensificando aún más su intercambio que rápidamente se volvió tórrido. Las dos deseaban descubrir el cuerpo de la otra, dejarse llevar a un océano de caricias y besos…Sus respiraciones entre cortadas, sus manos acariciando sus formas, sus bocas y sus labios devorándose mutuamente les indicaron que contrariamente a lo que pensaban, se deseaban la una a la otra. Deslizando su mano bajo la camiseta de la rubia, Regina subió suavemente hasta llegar al sujetador…que no encontró. Una ola de calor la invadió cuando la palma de su mano entro directamente en contacto con el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, ya duro por la excitación.

«¿Sin sujetador, Miss Swan?» preguntó con voz ronca acariciando con deseo el objeto del delito.

«Yo…no…en fin…es largo de explicar, pero…»

La rubia no pudo acabar su frase, la boca de Regina tomó inmediatamente posesión de sus labios húmedos y cálidos, su lengua deslizándose a la búsqueda de la de su abogada.

«Oh Regina…yo…yo tengo ganas de ti…yo…» murmuró Emma, su cuerpo entero temblando ante las caricias de la morena.

«¡Haaaaa, nada mejor que una buena cerveza antes de entablar una endiablada partida de póker!» gritó Leroy abriendo de una patada la puerta del despacho de la sheriff.

Emma se sobresaltó y casi se cayó hacia atrás cuando Regina la empujó rápidamente, dando tres pasos hacia atrás en la celda. La rubia tuvo el tiempo justo de colocarse bien la camiseta cuando el enano llegó al despacho, sorprendido al encontrarse a Emma a esa hora  ahí.

«Oh, perdón, no sabía que trabajabas esta noche» dijo escondiendo su lata de cerveza tras la espalda.

«Euh sí…no…en fin, sí…sí, sí, hablábamos del día de mañana y de hecho…»

«De hecho habíamos terminado» dijo Regina con voz fría, mirando a Leroy con una mirada oscura «Va a poder pasar la noche tranquilamente sentado haciéndose desplumar bebiendo como un cosaco»

El enano carraspeó y fingió no escuchar, sentándose en su sitio silbando en un tono bajo.

Emma se dio la vuelta hacia la antigua Reina, esperándose ver aparecer su máscara de Evil Queen en su rostro, dispuesta a ser rechazada por la morena que lamentaría sus actos…pero se equivocaba completamente. Regina la devoraba con los ojos y poniendo atención a que Leroy no la viera, deslizó su mano fuera de los barrotes y acarició la de la rubia.

«Nos vemos mañana Emma»

La rubia sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, totalmente feliz a pesar de la interrupción del enano algunos segundos antes.

«Hasta mañana Regina…»

Soltando de mala gana la mano de la morena, Emma salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás para no traicionarse. Su corazón latiendo a cien por hora, caminó hasta su coche canturreando, una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

 

«¡Debemos actuar rápido!» gritó el hombre golpeando con el puño sobre la mesa «¡Solo quedan dos días de juicio, hay que eliminarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!»

«¿Demasiado tarde?» respondió la mujer frunciendo el ceño «Estaba hoy allí igual que yo, ¿no? Ha visto que Belle las ha anulado completamente. Regina está perdida, es algo cierto y seguro»

«¡Nada es seguro! ¡Nada! Emma tiene un as en la manga, dudo que se haya dado por vencida. Irá hasta el final para defender a esa bruja. ¡Debemos actuar!»

«Decirlo es fácil» argumentó la mujer con un tono seco «No he dejado de pensar en un  medio para conseguirlo, pero es imposible. ¡Usted mismo no tiene ni la menor idea!»

«Yo…ajjjjj lo sé, pero es absolutamente necesario que lo consigamos…»

La mujer se levantó precipitadamente, tendiendo una mano hacia el hombre, interrumpiendo su queja.

«¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé cómo podemos matarla!»

El hombre acercó su rostro al de su cómplice y le sonrió con expresión sádica

«¡Cuéntemelo todo!»

La mujer se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa. Después girándose, miró a su acólito a los ojos.

«Cada día, al mediodía y por la noche, Emma Swan compra algo que comer en Granny’s»

«¿Y? ¡No veo a dónde quiere ir a parar!» respondió el hombre, desilusionado ante esa revelación.

«¿Y? Y ella compra también una ensalada para llevar así como una bebida y un postre…¡para Regina Mills!»

El hombre casi se cayó de la silla. Agarrándose al borde de la mesa, se levantó y comenzó a entusiasmarse.

«¡Envenenamiento! ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Cómo no habíamos pensado antes! Bastará con meter el veneno en su comida, algo que actué suavemente, que la maté poco a poco…de esa manera nadie podrá sospechar que la muerte es producida por la comida»

«Eso me sería beneficioso, sí» respondió la anciana alisando su delantal «Mi restaurante tiene muy buena reputación, que se sepa que he matado a la prisionera podría perjudicarme. Y además Ruby no me lo perdonaría»

«No se preocupe, Granny…tengo acceso a muchos medicamentos en el hospital…le prometo que encontraré algo que la maté despacio…muy despacio…y de manera muy dolorosa»

La anciana mostró una enorme sonrisa. Agarrando su cortador de tarta, cortó un trozo del pastel que tenía delante de ella y lo colocó en el plato de su cómplice.

«¿Quiere un poco de este delicioso pastel, Dr. Whale? Yo le encuentro un delicioso gusto a…venganza»

 


	9. Daniel

 

El ruido estridente del despertador hizo saltar a Emma que se levantó inmediatamente. A pesar de que el día se anunciaba difícil, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, la rubia se desordenó los cabellos y se estiró. La noche había sido corta, entre la angustia por su intervención de ese día y los cálidos recuerdos de la noche anterior, la joven abogada había dormido poco. Pero más motivada que nunca se metió en la ducha, que duró un poco más de tiempo de lo previsto,  a la vista del sobresalto que la embargó al pensar en las manos de la morena recorriendo su vientre.

Por su parte Regina se despertó con las primeras luces del día, al no tener la ventana de la celda cortinas. Sin tener la posibilidad de estirarse o levantarse por culpa del hechizo que la mantenía echada, se conformó con suspirar pensando en el día que le esperaba. Sabiendo muy bien quién sería llamada como testigo y cuál sería el camino del alegato de Emma, no podía evitar estar muy asustada, mucho más que los días anteriores. Su corazón comenzó entonces a latir rápidamente, las lágrimas que se derramaban solo fueron detenidas por la imagen de la rubia que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde la noche pasada.  Una sonrisa apareció entonces en sus labios, que se agrandó cuando cerró los ojos, imaginándose a su abogada a su lado. La Reina caída esperaba en secreto que Emma la fuera  a ver esa mañana, para estrecharla en sus brazos y acompañarla al tribunal, pero era consciente de que la rubia no tendría tiempo, su alegato de la mañana era el más importante desde el comienzo del proceso. Así que fue en sus sueños donde vio a Emma besarla y acariciarle los cabellos, compartiendo con ella un momento privilegiado que quizás ya no volvería a vivir.

Ese momento de bienestar fue rápidamente destruido, así como la sonrisa en su rostro,  cuando los tres enanos que la vigilaban entraron en la estancia.

«Toma tu desayuno» gruñó Leroy aún atontado por el alcohol que siempre le hacía compañía «Come rápido, vamos con retraso. Nos vamos en cinco minutos»

«Si lograse dejar de beber, quizás se levantaría antes, estúpido borracho»

El enano frunció el ceño y casi le tira la bandeja del desayuno a través de los barrotes, pero la mirada reprobatoria de sus hermanos lo echó para  atrás.

El hechizo que mantenía atada a Regina a su cama fue levantado cuando el enano puso la bandeja en el suelo. Retrocediendo rápidamente, fingió estar mirando hacia otro lado para que la alcaldesa no pensase que le daba miedo.

Regina no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sádica apareciera en su rostro. Se divertía ante la idea de ver que, a pesar de su total falta de poder, la gente aún la temía. Después pensó en lo que diría Emma si la viera actuar de esa manera y su rostro volvió a adquirir su fría máscara, no quería que la rubia tuviera razones para avergonzarse de ella.

Mientras comía rápidamente su frugal desayuno, la antigua Reina no levantó los ojos hasta que no escuchó el ruido de los pasos de los enanos que se acercaban. Leroy abrió la puerta de la celda con una expresión de desafío. Salió de la celda, y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta acompañada de sus tres guardianes que la llevaron hasta el coche de policía. El enano gruñón se sentó al volante y condujo el tiempo necesario para llegar al ayuntamiento de Storybrooke. La Reina caída a continuación fue acompañada a su sitio en la sala de audiencia.

Una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio que Emma ya estaba ahí, esperando con impaciencia a su cliente.

«¡Hey!» murmuró la rubia mientras se ponía detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde.

«Hey…» respondió Regina mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, sin poder evitar poner una mano sobre la suya, al abrigo de miradas, bajo la mesa que les estaba reservada.

«¿Has dormido bien?» preguntó Emma, sabiendo muy bien que la morena estaba incómoda en el camastro que le había tocado.

«Te he echado en falta» se contentó con responder la antigua alcaldesa inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

La abogada se mordió el labio, haciéndose daño para no saltar encima de la morena y besarla.

«Esta vez me he puesto sujetador» murmuró ella con voz ronca al oído de Regina.

Presa de una ola de calor, la morena se recobró rápidamente para no mostrar su turbación.

«Estoy contenta por ello» respondió a su vez «Será un placer quitártelo…»

Emma abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez fuera del agua. La Reina la había cogido en su propio juego y no supo qué responder.

David entró entonces en la sala, seguido de cerca por Belle y Rumpel. El silencio fue inmediato, lo que ayudó a la rubia.

«Salvada por la campana…» susurró para sí misma

«No pierdes nada por esperar» respondió Regina en un murmullo, ates de desviar su mirada hacia el juez.

 

_ Juicio. Día 3 _

«¡Bien!» exclamó David colocándose en su sitio, señalando al público que podían sentarse «Buenos días a todos»

Lanzando una mirada a toda la asamblea, suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldó de su silla.

«Vamos a empezar el tercer día de proceso. La palabra la tiene la defensa…»

Emma se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta el jurado.

«Buenos días a todos»

Ella se giró después hacia Belle y Rumpel y les dirigió una sonrisa, señal de que las relaciones cordiales aún existían…de momento.

«No voy a provocar suspense cuando es innecesario. Llamo a continuación como testigo a Snow White»

La asamblea contuvo la respiración, algunos murmullos empezaron a  oírse, en seguida apagados por una mirada severa de David.

La Reina del Bosque Encantado se levantó despacio y avanzó hasta la silla de los testigos. Después de la declaración de costumbre, se sentó y miró a su hija a los ojos.

«Como todo el mundo sabe» afirmó la rubia con un tono que no dejaba ninguna duda «Snow White es mi madre, y la hijastra de Regina Mills. Les prometo a todos y todas» se dio la vuelta hacia el jurado, y después hacia el público «que no habrá ningún trato de favor y que la interrogaré como a  cualquier otro testigo. Les pido que confíen en mí, como lo habéis hecho hasta ahora»

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de afirmación, solo Belle se atrevió a hablar.

«Es evidente. Todos saben que harás lo necesario para eso»

La rubia le sonrió una última vez. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró profundamente y hundió su mirada esmeralda en los ojos de Regina, que le sonrió tímidamente.

Sin previo aviso, la rubia se giró rápidamente hacia su madre.

«Snow White, ¿es verdad que por su culpa el prometido de Regina murió?»

El rostro de la pequeña morena se volvió más pálido que de costumbre.

«Yo…euh…no…no…yo…»

A Snow le costaba encontrar las palabras. Emma sabía que había sido agresiva y que la fiera mirada de su padre mostraba que había ido demasiado lejos, pero ese era el objetivo. Era necesario que impresionase a la gente desde el principio. Que todos supieran lo que había soportado Regina, que comprendieran por qué su vida había dado ese giro…

Antes de que Belle protestase, aún asombrada ante tal pregunta, la rubia reformuló su pregunta.

«Perdón, quería decir, ¿es verdad que usted descubrió la relación que mantenía la joven Regina con Daniel, su palafrenero?»

«Sí» respondió Snow con poca seguridad «Yo…yo era joven y descubrí una tarde que Regina se veía con ese hombre…pero juro que…»

«Gracias por su respuesta»

Emma acababa de interrumpir a su madre, sin dejarle tiempo de explicar lo que había pasado, lo que la dejo aún más asombrada, con la boca abierta, la expresión perdida sobre la silla en medio del gran estrado.

«Rumpel va a mostrarnos en detalle lo que pasó ese día»

Inmediatamente el viejo mago movió la cabeza y con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer la visión del pasado.

La joven Reina apareció entonces en el centro del atrapa sueños, dada de la mano con un joven muchacho de su edad. Cada persona en la sala solo podía ver una sola y única cosa: Regina era feliz. Brillaba de felicidad, riendo y abrazándose a ese hombre al que veía a escondidas. La visión se detuvo rápidamente, dejando a la vista de todos a Regina besando a Daniel.

«He aquí, para todos los presentes que no lo conozcan, a Daniel, el verdadero amor de Regina» al decir esas palabras, el corazón de la rubia se encogió. Moviendo la cabeza, recobró su aplomo y continuó.

«Este hombre era el palafrenero de Regina. Se enamoraron a primera vista y mantenían una relación escondida mientras Regina ya estaba casada con el Rey Leopold…»

La rubia giró la cabeza hacia la acusada y no pudo sostener su mirada llena de lágrimas.

«Sí, Regina tenía un amante. No está bien, cierto, pero no estamos aquí para juzgar ese acto. Su madre, su propia madre, la había obligado a casarse con un hombre al que ella no amaba, al que no deseaba…»

Emma se giró hacia su madre.

«¿Podría explicarnos lo que ocurrió o prefiere que lo enseñe?»

Snow se giró hacia Regina y su corazón se rompió inmediatamente.

«Yo…prefiero decirlo. No quiero que Regina reviva ese dolor al ver las imágenes» respondió ella inspirando suavemente.

«Una…una tarde yo…salí a ver lo que hacía Regina. La veía salir discretamente muchas veces a la semana, así que me dije que iba a seguirla. Yo eras joven, no tenía consciencia de que ella podía estar haciendo»

«Vaya a los hechos, por favor» respondió Emma con un tono que esperaba no fuese demasiado duro.

«Descubrí que mantenía una relación con ese hombre y…Regina me sorprendió espiándola»

«¿Qué pasó entonces?» preguntó la rubia conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, ya que Regina la había contado al detalle ese doloroso pasaje de su vida.

«Ella me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Me explicó que lo amaba y que…el amor no se controla. Al principio, no comprendí, porque ella estaba casada con mi padre, pero…se tomó su tiempo para hablarme, dulcemente, calmadamente…y yo acepté ese amor» respondió Snow con lágrimas en los ojos, su mano temblorosa en el reposabrazos de la silla.

«¿Mantuvo esa promesa?» preguntó Emma sin pestañear.

«¡Protesto!» gritó Belle saltando de la silla «Es el proceso de Regina, no hay que estar juzgando lo que hizo o dejo de hacer Snow White»

«Este punto es ciertamente el más importante de toda esta historia» respondió Emma con calma «Todo…absolutamente todo lo que pasó después está unido a esa respuesta. Fue en ese momento preciso que la vida de Regina se transformó para siempre»

David, conociendo perfectamente los hechos, asintió moviendo la cabeza

«Protesta denegada. ¿Snow…?»

«No…» la pequeña morena bajó los ojos, roja de vergüenza «No, yo no mantuve esa promesa»

«¿Qué hizo entonces?» preguntó su hija sin mirarla, los ojos sobre los miembros del jurado.

«Yo…yo se lo conté a Cora»

El público entero contuvo el aliento. Muchas personas presentes, incluido miembros del jurado, nunca habían conocido toda la historia. Pero todos conocía a Cora…sabían hasta qué punto podía ser cruel y malvada…todos la habían temido, sobre todo después de su regreso a Storybrooke. Así que no era difícil imaginar la reacción que la madre de la Reina pudo haber tenido en la época.

«¿Qué hizo ella?»

«Ella…me dijo que no era nada grave…que todo lo que ella deseaba era la felicidad de su hija…costase lo que costase»

«Costase lo que costase» dijo Emma con un tono bajo «Su debilidad en mantener la boca cerrada costó mucho…»

Caminando despacio a lo largo de la sala, ella enumeró contando con los dedos.

«Costó la vida de Daniel…» pasó delante de Ruby que bajó los ojos «Costó la felicidad de la Reina…» ella continuó su camino hasta pararse delante de Marco «Costó la paz de todo un reino…» caminó de nuevo hasta Leroy que la miró fijo a los ojos «Costó mucho más de lo que puede imaginar. Costó la vida de centenares de personas, la del Rey, la de campesinos, costó la pérdida de un reino entero, costó una maldición que ha mantenido una ciudad entera fija en el tiempo durante 28 años, costó que madres no pudiesen disfrutar de sus hijos…»

Caminando silenciosamente hasta Regina, poso su mano sobre la de ella para captar su mirada y hundió sus ojos verdes en los de la Reina caída.

«Costó una vida de odio, de violencia, de rencor…costó una vida sin el menor atisbo de felicidad, una vida con el único objetivo de  la venganza, la sed de ver arder las cosas, como ese amor que se marchó…Transformó a una mujer amable y adorable, la mujer que le salvó la vida, Snow White, en un bruja malvada, maltratada por un mago que solo veía en ella un medio para obtener lo que deseaba, una mujer herida, maltratada por su madre y perdida en el dolor…»

Emma soltó la mano de la morena y retrocedió algunos pasos.

«Compréndanme…no digo que Snow White sea la única responsable de todo lo que pasó. Todos tenemos libre albedrio, y Regina podría haber usado el suyo en muchas ocasiones…pero ¿qué hacer cuando le arrancan el corazón al amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo mantener las ideas claras? ¿Cómo conseguir decirte que la violencia no es el buen camino…?»

Sin decir una palabra, Emma hizo señal al viejo mago que borró el rostro feliz de Regina e hizo aparecer otra visión. La de Cora sorprendiendo a su hija en su huida al lado de Daniel.

«¿Cómo hacer para no perder la cabeza…»

La visión avanzó ligeramente hasta mostrar a Cora hundiendo su mano en el pecho del joven.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en el público, numerosas personas se llevaron la mano a la boca ante la terrible escena que se desarrollaban ante sus ojos.

«…cuando ves al hombre que amas…»

Cora extrajo el corazón de Daniel, aún latiendo en el hueco de su mano. Las palabras que ella intercambió con su hija permanecieron mudas, el barullo que ascendía poco a poco en la sala cubría ese intercambio entre las dos mujeres.

«…morir ante tus ojos…?»

Ante una asistencia petrificada, la visión en el centro de la sala mostró a la madre de Regina apretar el corazón aún caliente de Daniel reduciéndolo a cenizas mientras que el hombre caía al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

Regina no pudo contener los sollozos que ahogaban su garganta desde el comienzo de la visión. Snow entonces se levantó de su asiento, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y caminó despacio hasta su madrastra. Dejándose caer de rodillas, tomó las manos de la morena en las suyas y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas, la mejilla en las rodillas de Regina.

«Lo siento Regina… siento mucho  todo esto»

A pesar de la preparación de esa audición, a pesar de todo el rencor que pudiera sentir hacia la antigua Reina, Belle no tuvo el valor de intervenir. La visión de la Regina del pasado, rota de dolor, y la del presente, Snow llorando al lado de sus ex madrastra, excusándose por el mal que había hecho, cuando la Evil Queen la había hecho sufrir durante más de treinta años, le rompió el corazón, borrando todo deseo de causar dolor suplementario.

«¡Se interrumpe la sesión!» dijo David con voz fuerte, golpeando su martillo en la mesa. «¡Despejen la sala, se retomará a las 14:00!»

Poco a poco, el público, los miembros de jurado, Belle y Rumpel, todo el mundo abandonó la sala, algunos llorando ante esa escena dolorosa, otros sin poder pronunciar la menor palabra.

Solo Emma se quedó, de pie al lado de su padre. Lo había logrado. Había mostrado a una Regina humana a los ojos de la gente que querían verla colgada de un cuerda. Sabía que la morena había sufrido al ver esa tragedia surgir como restos en el mar, pero estaba convencida de que ese sufrimientos era la única solución para conseguir salvarla.

Acercándose a su madre, ella apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Snow y la acarició dulcemente.

«Perdóname Regina…perdóname» sollozó la pequeña morena, los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Sin que Emma o David se lo esperasen, la Reina colocó su mano en los cabellos de su hijastra y la acarició tiernamente.

«Te perdono Snow…»

Inclinándose hacia delante, Regina depositó un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña morena y se enderezó suspirando.

Snow se enderezó, completamente asombrada y abrió la boca, pero no consiguió pronunciar la menor palabra, los ojos perdidos en el vacío, intentando captar la mirada de la morena sin conseguirlo.

Regina miró a Emma con sus ojos marrones, vacíos de toda emoción y se levantó sin bajar la mirada.

«Llévame  a mi celda, por favor Emma…Necesito estar sola»

 


	10. Somewhere only we know

 

Emma observaba cómo Regina miraba fijamente el techo desde hacía cinco minutos, sin moverse, totalmente petrificada por la escena que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos algunos minutos antes.

Cogiendo su teléfono, la rubia tecleó rápidamente un SMS a Rumpel pidiéndole que no pusiera el hechizo de bloqueo en la celda. Dio su palabra por Regina, prometiendo que se aseguraría  de  que no se fuera  a ningún lado. La respuesta positiva del viejo brujo no se hizo esperar, le prometió que Regina estaría libre hasta la reanudación de la sesión. Con un suspiró de satisfacción, Emma caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, lo que hizo que la morena se incorporara en la cama.

«¿Emma? Emma, no te vayas, por favor»

Regina se levantó precipitadamente y se lanzó a los barrotes de la celda, la respiración lenta, la mirada aterrorizada ante la marcha de la sheriff.

La rubia no respondió nada y desapareció. Al llegar ante la puerta de entrada de la oficina, sacó el juego de llaves de su bolsillo y las deslizó en la cerradura. Después de dos vueltas, las sacó y regresó junto a la morena.

A continuación, deslizó la llave en la cerradura de la celda, haciéndola girar rápidamente ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la morena. Sin decir una palabra, Emma empujó despacio la puerta que Regina aún sujetaba y la tomó de la mano. La llevó hasta la cama, la rubia se sentó y tiró dulcemente del brazo de la morena. Con una sonrisa tímida, Regina comprendió lo que deseaba su abogada. Entonces, ella se dejó deslizar contra ella, colocando Emma su espalda contra la pared para poder estrechar a su compañera contra ella.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Regina se acurrucó en el cuerpo de la rubia, posando su cabeza en el torso de Emma que le comenzó a acariciar dulcemente los cabellos, acallando los sollozos que atravesaban el cuerpo y el corazón de la morena.

«Lo siento Regina…lo siento tanto…»

La morena no respondió, se conformó con alzar la mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia. Apoyando delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Emma, la atrajo suavemente hacia ella, y posó sus labios sobre los de aquella a la que deseaba tanto. El beso intercambiado fue tierno, dulce, reconfortante para la que acababa de vivir la escena más dolorosa de su pasado. Pegadas la una a la otra durante largos minutos, sus lenguas entrelazadas en un delicado ballet, Emma y Regina no vieron pasar el tiempo.

Soltando poco a poco su boca, Regina se pegó al cuerpo de la rubia, estrechándola contra ella lo máximo posible. Saboreaba ese momento de paz, quizás el último que conocería, disfrutando  del calor del cuerpo de su compañera, de su perfume embriagador, de sus brazos reconfortantes entre los que nada le podría pasar.

«Me gustaría marcharme…»murmuró cogiendo entre sus dedos un mechón de dorado cabello «Marchar lejos…solo contigo y con Henry. Dejar esta ciudad, este mundo…y marcharme para vivir solo con las personas que amo»

Emma sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la morena con el dorso de su mano.

«Muy pronto…después de todo esto, el sábado nos iremos…a un sitio que solo tú y yo conozcamos»

Comenzando a canturrear, Emma deslizó sus dedos por los labios de la morena y llevó su boca a su oído

«I walked across an empty land…I knew the pathway like the back of my hand»

Depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Regina, continuó cantando mientras la acunaba dulcemente.

«I felt the earth my feet…Sat by the river and it made me complete»

La respiración lenta y suave de Emma y  las palabras de la canción que le murmuraba relajaron a Regina inmediatamente. Dando la vuelta despacio, colocó su oído en el busto de la rubia, acompasando su respiración a los latidos del corazón de la rubia.

«Oh simple thing where have you gone…I’m getting old and I need something to rely on…So tell me when you’re gonna let me in…I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin»

Poco a poco, la morena se sintió partir, arrastrada por la fatiga y el llanto derramado minutos antes. Dejándose ir, ya no escuchó sino algunas palabras pronunciadas por la rubia.

«Is this the palce we used to love? …That I’ve been dreaming of?»

Mientras cantaba, Emma miró sonriendo a Regina, al ver que la Reina se había quedado dormida apaciblemente. Entonces, acercó su rostro al de la morena y terminó su canción dulcemente…amorosamente…

«Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know?...»

«Emma, es hora de…»

Snow se quedó parada, su cerebro no lograba registrar la escena que tenía ante ella. Su hija, su única hija, estaba acostada al lado de Regina, abrazadas la una a la otra, sus rostros desapareciendo en la masa de cabellos entremezclados.

El ruido de los pasos de David empujando la puerta del despacho de la sheriff actuó en ella como un electroshock. Sin pensar, retrocedió hasta tropezarse con su marido que venía a buscarla.

«Em…Emma no está aquí…» murmuró la morena  intentando poner en orden su cabeza.

«¿Qué?» preguntó David un poco sorprendido, rascándose la barriga «Nos dijo que se quedaría con Regina hasta el comienzo de la sesión»

«Sí…sí, bueno no, en fin sí, pero…no, ella no está» exclamó la pequeña morena abriendo los ojos, moviendo las manos delante de su compañero  «Se ha marchado al tribunal…en fin al ayuntamiento…¡ya me entiendes!»

«Euh…bueno no, yo…»

«No seas niño, David, ¡me has comprendido muy bien!» exclamó la morena golpeando el suelo con el pie.

El juez no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque su mujer ya le tiraba del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el coche parado ante la puerta de la comisaría.

«La…encontraremos allí»

Al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, la pequeña morena sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su hija.

 

Las vibraciones del teléfono despertaron a Emma que hizo todo lo posible por sacar su móvil de su bolsillo con cuidado, sin despertar a la morena que dormía aún en sus brazos.

Un ligero pánico la invadió cuando vio la hora en la pantalla. Solo le quedaba un cuarto de hora para llevar a Regina al tribunal. Dio vuelta a sus ojos, diciéndose que todavía tenía tiempo de despertar dulcemente a la bella durmiente. Pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando se incorporó súbitamente, casi haciendo caer a Regina que gritó ante la sorpresa.

«¿Emma? Pero, ¿qué ocurre? Casi tengo un ataque al corazón. ¿Qué te pasa?» dijo la morena abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

La rubia no tuvo el valor de responder. Con la respiración entre cortada y las manos temblorosas, enseñó a Regina la pantalla del móvil para que pudiera leer.

«¿Y? ¿Qué te pone en ese estado? Parecería que has recibido un mensaje del más allá»

Mientras leía el mensaje, la voz de Regina se hizo menos firme a medida que iba pasando las palabras.

_«He pasado por el despacho…Te he visto…Hablamos esta noche. Mamá»_

Poniéndose la mano sobre la boca, Regina se levantó de la cama y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

«Emma, querida…creo que no seré la única a la que ejecutarán dentro de poco…»

 

«Ya no tenemos tiempo para reflexionar» dijo Whale rascándose la cabeza «¡Tenemos que matar a Regina lo más rápido posible! ¿Ha visto el giro que está tomando esta parodia de juicio? ¡Se va a salir con la suya una vez más!»

La anciana estaba ajetreada en sus fogones, el ceño fruncido, en plena reflexión sobre qué decisión tomar.

«Lo sé…lo sé» respondió ella con molestia «Esta mañana Emma ha dado un buen golpe. Ha logrado hacer cambiar de opinión a tres cuartas partes del jurado…»

«Sí, y estoy seguro que los pocos de entre ellos que no se han dejado envolver es esa comedia lacrimógena esta sobremesa han cambiado de opinión…»

«Es verdad que el hecho de que Archie y Blue hayan dicho que perdonarían completamente a Regina no va a ayudarnos a pedir pena de muerte…»

«¡Son todos unos débiles! ¡Todos! Archie, Blue, Snow, Ruby…»

«¡No hable mal de Ruby!» gritó la anciana amenazando a su interlocutor con una sartén «¡Ella solo se ha dejado arrastrar por su gran amiga, Snow! Nada más…»

Whale levantó los brazos en señal de paz y se desfogó dando una patada a la mesa.

«Incluso Rumpelstilskin parece estar de su lado…es…es aberrante. Ella ha matado, torturado a centenares de personas y se va a librar, ¿todo porque su madre la maltrató un poco cuando era joven? No, ¡algo no marcha en la cabeza de estas personas!»

«Cálmese…enfadarse no sirve de nada, y va a alborotar la mitad del restaurante. Haremos lo que habíamos previsto…Envenenaremos la comida de esta noche, Regina come, muere en la cama…nadie nos relacionará con eso. Mañana por la mañana esta historia habrá acabado»

Whale asintió y sacó una ampolla de su bolsillo.

«Eche esto en una salsa, en una crep o en cualquier cosa que se le ocurra» explicó él con expresión maléfica, el ceño fruncido «El efecto no es inmediato, podrá acabar de comer tranquilamente, la muerte llegará dos o tres horas después»

«¿Va a…a sufrir?» preguntó la anciana con tono poco firme.

«Oh, sí…le prometo que sí…» respondió el doctor, con un rictus sádico en el rostro.

 

«Entrega de cena a domicilio» gritó Emma entrando en su despacho, con una gran bolsa de papel en la mano.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su bella llegar con su comida, como cada noche desde el comienzo del juicio.

«Leroy, ¿puedes dejarnos?» pidió educadamente la rubia mirando al enano que escondía rápidamente lo que tenía en la pantalla «¿Otra vez jugando al póker?»

«Creo más bien que el señor tres pulgadas visita páginas donde las mujeres están en poca ropa…o incluso totalmente desnudas» dijo Regina con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en los barrotes

El enano no se tomó la molestia en responder, apagó rápidamente el ordenador y se precipitó hacia la salida como un adolescente pillado _in fraganti._

«Encantador» añadió la rubia haciendo una mueca.

«No, Encantador es el imbécil que te hace de padre» respondió Regina sin pensar, abriendo de par en par los ojos de repente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

«Está bien, está bien…sé que no es sencillo para ti…» se burló Emma de ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

« Necesitaré perder algunos reflejos en el futuro» murmuró la morena rascándose la punta de la nariz.

Emma sonrió ampliamente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, amplificando la alegría que Regina pudo leer en su rostro.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina tras los barrotes.

«Piensas en el futuro…eso quiere decir que confías en mí y que sabes que esta historia puede acabar bien»

Regina retrocedió un paso mientras que la rubia abría la puerta de hierro y la tomaba en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Emma que suspiró de placer.

«Siempre he confiado en ti…Pero te confieso que desde ayer, creo sinceramente que puedo salir de esta. Gracias a ti. El testimonio de Archie, de Blue…con lo que pasó esta mañana con Snow, creo que te has marcado tus puntos»

La rubia rodeó a su compañera con sus brazos, manteniendo la bolsa de la comida con sus dedos y besó delicadamente a Regina, apreciando cada segundo, saboreando la dulzura de los labios de su compañera. Cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a juntarse y el beso se transformó en agarre apasionado, la abogada se detuvo antes de que todo se desmadrase.

«Wow…» suspiró ella apoyando su frente en la de Regina «Es necesario…es necesario que moderemos nuestros ardores, aún no he recibido la respuesta de Rumpel sobre si puedo pasar la noche aquí, sin que seas retenida por la magia»

Regina no respondió, se contentó con guiñar un ojo a la rubia que se estremeció al imaginar lo que la morena le podría estar reservando.

«¿Qué cosa rica me has traído esta noche?» dijo la prisionera para cambiar de tema. Cogiendo la bolsa, se sentó en la cama desembalando la comida preparada algunos minutos antes.

«Te he traído una ensalada mixta, pollo y ¿qué más?... una botella de agua con gas y una tarta de manzanas para el postre…»

«¡Qué encantadora atención!» murmuró la morena sacando los platos uno a uno «¿Y tú? ¿Hamburguesas y papas fritas como siempre?» continuó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«¡Madame me conoce bien!» respondió la rubia sacando a su vez sus platos «Doble de queso, doble de carne…»

«Y doble de kilos en las caderas» exclamó Regina hundiendo su tenedor en la ensalada «Deberías poner cuidado, Emma…no son sanas todas esas cochinadas»

«¿Cofchinadas? ¿Plamas a efto comchinadas?» dijo la rubia masticando un enorme bocado de su hamburguesa «Es…» tragó con poca elegancia «¡Es orgásmico! No lo sabes tú bien…»

«¡Estaré muy contenta de enseñarte lo que es un orgasmo, querida…verás que no tiene nada que ver con tu odiosa tasa de grasa que llamas comida!»

La rubia casi se ahoga con el buche de refresco que acababa de sorber con la pajita. Con los ojos como platos, no acababa de creerse lo que le había respondido Regina.

«Yo…tú…wooooow…Ok…cuando tú quieras» intentó articular entre dos golpes de tos.

«Sálvame la vida mañana…¡Y te prometo que te haré olvidar todo lo que has conocido hasta ahora!» respondió la morena con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios «Mientras tanto, saborea esto»

Pinchando de nuevo en la ensalada, cogió un trozo de pollo, de manzana y de nuez y lo acercó todo a la boca de la rubia.

«¡He aquí lo que llaman comida!»

Sin darle elección, metió el tenedor en la boca de Emma, que masticó concienzudamente, con la expresión un poco asqueada.

«Vale…lo confieso, Granny cocina bien, pero bueno…¡se le dan mucho mejor las hamburguesas!»

«Eres imposible…» respondió la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Lo sé…» se burló la rubia sacándole la lengua.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Emma dejó la hamburguesa en su caja de cartón y se frotó las manos.

«¿Qué…qué vamos a hacer?»

«¿Sobre qué?» preguntó la morena masticando delicadamente su ensalada.

«Nosotras…nosotras dos…nuestra relación» respondió tímidamente la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

«Yo…no lo sé Emma» dejando su plato sobre la cama, la morena se giró hacia su abogada y le tomó las manos. «Tengo tanto miedo de morir mañana que te confieso que toda esta historia…las posibles consecuencias, el miedo a estar juntas…la vida con tus padres…me da absolutamente igual todo»

«¿Te…da igual lo que pase con nosotras?» Emma se asombró, aturdida por lo que Regina acababa de anunciarle «¿Nuestra relación…lo que estamos viviendo en este momento no…no te interesa?»

«¡No es eso lo que digo, en absoluto!»

Regina se acercó a su compañera y apoyó su mano en su mejilla, atrayéndola un poco más hacia su rostro.

«Emma, estoy feliz con lo que está pasando entre nosotras. No me preguntes por qué, pero…en mi interior, sabía que un día u otro, nos acercaríamos. Y créeme, en este momento es lo que más cuenta para mí»

La rubia tragó saliva esperando que la antigua Reina pronunciara un “pero”.

«Lo que quise decir es que si mañana el tribunal decide dejarme libre…entonces ya no me importarán las miradas de los demás. Si me dan una segunda oportunidad, haré todo lo posible para que seamos felices…para que Henry sea feliz. Y si eso implica afrontar la mirada de la gente, o la cólera de los Charming porque les he robado a su hija…entonces lo haré»

El corazón de Emma se derritió en ese momento escuchando la declaración de la morena. Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas. Sin decir palabra, se lanzó sobre Regina y la estrechó contra ella. Después de algunos segundos de abrazo, la morena posó sus labios en los de Emma en un beso casto, pero terriblemente dulce.

De repente, el ruido de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose de golpe las hizo sobresaltarse. Esperándose ver aparecer a su madre, Emma no retiró sus manos del cuerpo de la morena, porque no quería herirla después de todo lo que le acababa de confesar.

Pero con sorpresa, no era Snow a la que vieron llegar totalmente asustada, sino a la anciana del restaurante.

«¿Granny?» preguntó Emma levantándose «¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡No comáis!» gritó la anciana totalmente sin respiración «¡No…comáis…sobre todo…el plato de Regina está envenenado!»

 


	11. Última noche

 

La puerta de la sala de reunión que servía de tribunal se abrió con estrépito, dejando entrar a un David Nolan en un estado que pocos le habían conocido. Sin mirar a la asistencia, avanzó con paso rápido hasta el estrado donde estaba instalada su mesa y subió el escalón de un salto. Verde de ira, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y miró al jurado con oscura mirada. Después girando la cabeza, divisó a su mujer sentada en primera fila, lo que calmó su respiración entre cortada y la visión de Emma al lado de Regina terminó por tranquilizarlo. Recobrando su respiración un ritmo normal, suspiró profundamente e intentó poner en orden su cabeza.

«Esta…mañana no hablaremos del proceso de Regina» gritó alzando la cabeza, los ojos fijos en un punto que nadie pudo ver.

Un murmullo se elevó suavemente en la sala, que rápidamente se transformó en un barullo ininterrumpido, cosa que David frenó con un gesto de la mano.

«¡Anoche pasó algo…algo horrible, algo de…de…algo que no podría perdonar!»

Con las dos manos apoyadas en la mesa, el juez se enderezó despacio y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Deteniéndose en Rumpel, movió la cabeza señalándole al viejo mago que podía hacer aparecer a la anciana.

En seguida el brujo hizo un gesto con la mano y Granny se materializó en el asiento destinado a los testigos. Los miembros del público parpadearon al ver aparecer ante sus ojos a la mujer. Después de algunos segundos de asombro, pudieron darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente sentada en la silla, sino que flotaba algunos centímetros por encima, las manos sobre las rodillas, las piernas apretadas, como amarradas  por un lazo totalmente invisible. Su respiración era irregular y sus ojos se movían de manera errática, de izquierda a derecha, buscando claramente a alguien en esa muchedumbre asombrada. No le bastaron sino pocos segundos para cruzar su mirada con la de aquella a la que espera ver, pero la reacción de su nieta no fue la esperada. Bajando la mirada, totalmente devorada por la vergüenza, Ruby no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen, aún bajo la impresión de lo que le había sido revelado la noche anterior.

David se colocó detrás de la anciana y después de algunos segundos durante  los que buscó sus palabras con precaución, volvió a hablar  con voz firme y segura.

«Anoche, asistimos a un acto infame…»

Suspirando, comenzó a caminar por el estrado sin dejar de mirar a la asistencia.

«Mientras estamos intentando juzgar de manera digna y respetable a Regina Mills por sus actos del pasado, mientras que todo ha sido llevado a cabo para proporcionarle un veredicto justo, para que todos podamos pasar página y encarar una nueva vida, lejos de nuestras antiguas costumbres y de los actos a veces irreales de nuestra alcaldesa…mientras que cada uno intenta olvidar sus rencores y basar su opinión en los hechos, y solo en los hechos…»

Volvió a colocarse detrás de la mujer y la miró con expresión de asco.

«Dos personas han intentado tirar por la borda todos nuestros esfuerzos. ¡Ayer se cometió un intento de asesinato!»

Un nuevo murmullo se elevó en seguida entre el público, que David no intentó callar. Retomó la palabra con voz más potente.

«Granny, a la que todo el mundo conoce y el Dr. Whale, miembro eminente de nuestro consejo ciudadano, figura respetada por sus conocimientos y su habilidad para salvar vidas…»

De forma mecánica, David se dio la vuelta y miró a Regina a los ojos.

«Esas dos personas…» abrió y cerró la boca buscando las palabras «esos dos…traidores…» incluso el sonido de su voz le hizo temblar «intentaron matar a Regina»

Antes de  que el público pudiera reaccionar, David volvió a la mesa y la golpeó tan fuerte con el puño que todos se sobresaltaron.

«¡Han intentado matar a MI HIJA!»

Ante la cólera del Rey, las personas presentes se hundieron en sus asientos. Nunca, que ellos recordasen, habían visto a David tan encolerizado. Algunos ahogaron un grito de estupor llevándose la mano a la boca, otros cerraron los ojos intentando imaginar qué podría haber pasado la noche anterior. Pero muchos solo tuvieron como reacción un pestañeo, totalmente asombrados, sus miradas pasando del rostro del Rey al de la anciana que tenía una expresión de total terror.

Al mirar a Snow, que con la mirada le imploró calma, David cerró los ojos algunos segundos y suspiró.

«Yo…yo nunca he querido hacer el menor daño a Emma» murmuró la anciana, con lágrimas en sus ojos «Yo…nosotros queríamos atacar a Regina, no a la salvadora…»

Bajando la cabeza, la mujer comenzó a llorar, lo que desgarró el corazón de Ruby que también estalló en llanto. Los brazos de Snow la rodearon rápidamente para ayudarla a calmarse.

David se acercó  a Granny y le habló con voz fuerte.

«¡No teníais la intención de hacerle daño…pero de todas maneras casi la matáis!»

Su voz era segura, la cólera que ardía en él la volvía grave y agresiva.

«Habéis traicionado nuestra confianza…habéis intentado eliminar a Regina cuando su proceso estaba acabando. ¡Casi matáis a la salvadora, a la persona que os ha liberado de la maldición, que ha salvado vuestras vidas decenas de veces…a mi hija!»

Cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para explicarse, David la frenó con un gesto de la mano y se colocó detrás de su mesa.

«La presencia de Granny esta mañana solo es debido a una cosa, sus remordimientos. Ella actuó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde e intervino a tiempo, salvando la vida de Emma y de Regina. El Dr. Whale se está pudriendo en una celda del hospital psiquiátrico, y no está previsto que salga de momento»

Tomándose algunos segundos para calmarse, volvió a caminar a lo largo del estrado, posando su mirada en su hija, después en su mujer.

«Lo peor ha sido evitado gracias a la conciencia de Granny. Si ella no hubiese intervenido, en este mismo momento estaríamos llorando dos pérdidas»

Regina no pudo evitar sentir una ola de calor estrechándole el corazón al escuchar la voz de David. Parpadeando, disimuló una ligera sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre había dicho que habría llorado su muerte…

«Granny y Whale envenenaron la comida que Emma fue a buscar ayer por la noche con un producto que el doctor sacó del hospital…»

Acercándose a la anciana, el juez la miró duramente.

«Gracias a los remordimientos de la aprendiz de asesina, pudimos llamar a Rumpelstilkin que, una vez en posesión del producto original, pudo crear rápidamente un antídoto mágico que les fue administrado en seguida a Emma y a Regina»

El público suspiró al escuchar que la anciana no había llevado sus actos hasta el final.

«Pero esos remordimientos no borran el hecho de que habéis intentado matar a Regina, y de rebote a Emma» añadió David con tono duro.

La mujer mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin ni siquiera justificar su gesto.

El juez suspiró y se fue calmando poco a poco. Mirando a su mujer que le sonrió dulcemente, se sentó en su sillón y juntó las manos.

«Hoy no habrá sesión, Emma está en shock y no está en estado de hablar hoy»

Emma intentó reaccionar, pero girando la cabeza hacia su hija, David le hizo comprender con una mirada que ella no tenía elección. Sin rechistar, la rubia agachó la cabeza y suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Regina tomar la suya, su pulgar acariciando dulcemente su palma abierta.

Belle, por su parte, asintió, indicando al juez que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión de librar a Emma y cerró la carpeta que tenía delante de ella.

«Así que, los testimonios se retomarán mañana por la mañana, después se dará el veredicto. En lo que respecta a Granny y a Whale…llevaremos a cabo otro juicio una vez este finalice. El Doctor Whale pasará ese tiempo en la celda y solo será liberado temporalmente en caso de alguna urgencia en el hospital. Granny, usted podrá continuar con su actividad diaria, pero dormirá en prisión. Rumpelstilskin se asegurará de que cada noche quede bien encerrada»

La voz de David era dura, sin la menor compasión. La única razón por la que Granny no sufriría la misma suerte de Whale se debía a las súplicas de Snow, que esta mañana le había pedido que tuviera en cuenta el hecho de que ella había intervenido, roída por los remordimientos, impidiendo así la muerte lenta de su hija.

Levantándose,  David detuvo su mirada sobre su hija y golpeó la mesa con el martillo.

«Se levanta la sesión, podéis retiraros»

 

Regina abrió los ojos y se incorporó inmediatamente sobre la cama cuando escuchó el golpeteo característico de las botas de su abogada. Su rostro se iluminó con una larga sonrisa al ver la cabellera dorada pasar por la puerta.

Después de haberle dado el día libre al enano que jugaba tranquilamente con su teléfono, Emma se acercó a la celda y la abrió con gesto rápido. Sin darle tiempo a Regina para reaccionar, se lanzó sobre ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

«Emma, ¿es…estás bien?» murmuró la morena un poco sorprendida ante ese abrazo repentino.

«Muy bien» respondió la rubia apretándola un poco más «Te he echado de menos…»

Regina sonrió y separó dulcemente a la sheriff

«Te has marchado dos horas…»

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par

«Gina, han sido dos horas con mis padres hablando de ti…de nosotras…¡imagínalo!»

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre que acababa de darle su amada. Sin embargo se contuvo de hacer ninguna observación al ver que la rubia quería contarle su sobremesa que aparentemente había sido agitada. Sin decir palabra, la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

«Mi padre…no estaba al corriente. Mi madre no le había dicho lo que había visto…»

«Vale» dijo Regina frunciendo la nariz «Y…¿entonces?»

«Entonces, cuando entré en el salón diciendo “Es necesario que hablemos de mi relación con Regina” no comprendí en un primer momento por qué mi padre se ahogó con el vaso de agua…»

Regina no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír al imaginarse la cara que debió poner David.

«Sí…ríe» murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada «Me pasé más de diez minutos intentando calmarlo, quería venir a matarte con sus propias manos»

La morena se encogió de hombros con una expresión de falso hastío «Whale, Granny, tu padre…ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto, sabes» dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

Emma suspiró y se dejó caer en el colchón.

«Cuéntame…¿Qué…han dicho entonces?» preguntó la morena dulcemente apoyando su brazo sobre el vientre de la rubia, acostándose a su lado.

«Han chillado…han gritado…David ha dicho cosas que nunca hubiera pensado escuchar un día. ¿Sabías que el Príncipe Encantador era tan grosero?» preguntó ella a su Reina que se estaba riendo «Te lo juro…ha empleado palabras…quería ponerte cosas en…en fin…» dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Así que…¿están en contra?» preguntó la prisionera deslizando sus dedos por el vientre de su amada.

«No»

«¿No?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño

«No…» repitió la rubia sonriendo «Mi madre ha dicho que si éramos felices…eso era todo lo que contaba para ella…»

Regina se enderezó con una expresión de completo asombro

«Yo…¿tú…no me estarás tomando el pelo?»

«No, en absoluto» respondió la rubia muy seriamente

«¿Y…tu padre?» la inquietud en la voz de Regina hizo sonreír a la rubia.

«Mi padre parte del principio de ue eres una bruja que me ha hechizado y que si mañana no mueres, y me has tendido una trampa, te arrancará el corazón él mismo»

Regina movió la cabeza dulcemente, sonriendo.

«Cree que te estoy utilizando, ¿es eso? ¿Que me sirvo de tu notoriedad para que la gente me perdone?»

«La abogada asintió y se encogió de hombros

«Sí, pero me importa poco lo que crea, porque yo sé que es totalmente falso»

Esa confesión derritió el corazón de Regina que tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos.

«¡Miren eso!» murmuró ella acercándose despacio con una mueca que intentó que pareciera malvada «¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura?»

Sin pensar, Emma puso la mano sobre el corazón de su compañera y lo oyó latir rápidamente bajo sus dedos.

«Esto…»

Regina sintió una lágrima descender a su pesar y su suspiro de placer se vio amplificado cuando sintió los labios de su compañera posarse sobre los suyos.

Después de algunos segundos en un tierno beso, Emma retrocedió y la miró a los ojos.

«¿Sabes lo que mi madre me ha dicho antes de marcharme?»

La morena negó con la cabeza, esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que le iba a revelar su abogada.

«Me dijo que disfrutara de ti. Que después de haber rozado la muerte noche pasada, y sin saber lo que sucederá mañana…que era necesario que disfrutara de ti»

La morena sonrió intentando imaginarse a su enemiga de siempre hablándole de esa manera a su hija.

Emma deslizó sus manos bajo la blusa de la morena y acarició su piel con la punta de los dedos, arrancándole un estremecimiento de placer.

«Ella ha llamado a Rumpel para decirle que no coloque el hechizo esta noche…y le ha dicho a los enanos que no vengan, que yo me ocuparé de llevarte mañana al tribunal»

A Regina le tomó varios segundos comprender lo que intentaba explicarle la bella rubia.

«Emma…¿tú…quieres decir que…estamos solas hasta mañana?»

Una sonrisa provocadora apareció en los labios de la sheriff, que hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena, besando delicadamente su piel tan cálida.

Regina cerró los ojos y deslizó sus dedos por los largos cabellos dorados de su abogada, saboreando el contacto de los labios de su amada en su cuello.

Emma subió hasta su mandíbula, besando y lamiendo suavemente cada centímetro de piel, después besó los labios de la morena, que se abrieron inmediatamente, esperando un contacto más estrecho, una lengua que se introdujera en su boca con deseo.

Sin embargo, Emma se detuvo y retrocedió ligeramente, buscado la mirada de la morena que reabrió sus ojos, un poco perdida.

«Regina Mills…hazme el amor…»

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de la morena dejó de latir. Sin pensar, sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la rubia y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, posando violentamente sus labios sobre los de su compañera. El beso rápidamente se hizo ardiente, la lengua de la rubia acariciaba la de la Regina, los suspiros de placer iban _in crescendo_ , al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

La chaqueta roja de la sheriff voló a través de la cela, a la que rápidamente se le unieron su camiseta y su sujetador. Regina permaneció vestida por un poco más de tiempo, habiendo decidido llevar ella el baile. Sabía muy bien que la bella rubia nunca había tenido una relación con una mujer, así que ella se propuso hacérselo descubrir, guiándola paso a paso hasta proporcionarle el mayor placer posible. Los orgasmos se sucedieron, tanto para Emma como para Regina, que se dio cuenta de que su abogada aprendía rápido, muy rápido, y que su lengua y sus dedos eran mucho más hábiles de lo que dejaba imaginar.

Dormidas una al lado de la otra, las piernas entre cruzadas, las dos mujeres fueron despertadas por el ruido del teléfono de Emma, a la que su madre intentaba despertar desde hacía unos buenos diez minutos, esperando en el coche estacionado frente a la comisaría, sin atreverse a entrar por miedo a descubrir algo que la impresionaría de por vida.

La rubia murmuró vagamente algo al teléfono y colgó, después despertó a su bella durmiente con un tierno beso.

«Gina…» murmuró ella con voz entre cortada.

La morena abrió los ojos con dificultad y sonrió. Sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al ver la mirada triste de la rubia.

Sin decir una palabra, Emma entrelazó sus dedos con los de Regina y suspiró.

Hoy se conocería el veredicto.

 


	12. Veredicto

 

Regina se adentró por la gran sala con la cabeza alta, mirando hacia un punto lejano para no cruzarse ninguna mirada. Emma había insistido en que la morena se tomara su tiempo en mirar a los ojos a las personas que la creían inocente para darles las gracias y hacerles ver que ella estaba agradecida, pero para la Reina caída eso es muy difícil.

El estrés, la angustia y sobre todo el miedo de escuchar una sentencia fatal le bloqueaba la respiración y le impedía pensar. Así que a pesar de los consejos de su abogada y amante, ella prefirió no arriesgarse a cruzarse con las miradas compasivas que no harían sino acentuar su crisis de pánico. Con la respiración entre cortada, gotas de sudor perlando su frente, ella se sentó en la silla que era suya desde el comienzo del juicio y cerró los ojos algunos minutos. Emma se colocó a su lado algo más tarde, y tomó su mano en la suya para reconfortarla. Al abrir los ojos, Regina vio la mirada triste e inquieta de la rubia y  le mintió afirmándole que todo iría bien, con una sonrisa muda. Pero la joven sheriff sabía muy bien que su amada se encontraba en un  estado lamentable, y no era la única. Su retraso se debió a un ataque de llanto que había intentado calmar en el baño del ayuntamiento sin éxito. Con los ojos aún rojos,  le murmuró a la morena que la amaba y que estaría con ella hasta el final, fuera cual fuera la decisión última.

David entró en la gran sala en último lugar, y recorrió el camino hasta su mesa en el silencio más absoluto. Miró a su mujer, mientras apoyaba las manos en el respaldo de la silla y tosió suavemente para aclararse la voz.

«Gracias a todos por estar aquí este último día de proceso»

Hizo una pausa cuando vio la mirada triste y los ojos rojos de su hija. La pena y el dolor aparecieron rápidamente en el rostro del juez, sobre todo cuando Emma desvió la mirada de golpe. Intentando mantener la mente fría, suspiró y  miró hacia el techo unos segundos. Aún no conocía exactamente la totalidad del veredicto, cada miembro había defendido su visión de las cosas, pero sabía que si condenaba a muerte a Regina bajo la decisión del jurado, su hija no se lo perdonaría…Pero ¿tenía él el derecho de no aceptar una decisión unánime solo para no perder a su hija por segunda vez? Resoplando de exasperación, David se sentó en su sitio y juntó  las manos manteniendo una expresión que quería que fuese lo más serena posible.

«No me andaré con rodeos. El jurado va a tener que dar su veredicto y antes de esta tarde sabremos si Regina Mills será perdonada o…» él miró a Emma con expresión desolada «…condenada a muerte»

La rubia cerró los ojos suspirando y estrechó la mano de su compañera, mucho más fuerte de lo que habría deseado.

«Señorita Belle French, ¿tiene la acusación alguna otra cosa que añadir al proceso?»

La morena se levantó y alisó su falda mirando fijamente al joven juez.

«Ninguna, su señoría. He podido mostrar al jurado todo lo que deseaba, confío en ellos y sé que tomarán la decisión más justa»

David le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara y se giró hacia su hija.

«Emma Swan…¿tiene la defensa algo que añadir?»

La rubia se levantó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y se preparó para decir lo mismo que Belle unos segundos antes, pero de repente se tensó, la boca abierta, la mirada perdida en el vacío. Pasaron algunos segundos sin que nadie hablara, después David se inclinó sobre su mesa.

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?»

La rubia se sobresaltó, de repente presa de un brote de energía.

«¿Majestad? Euh, perdón, ¿su señoría…papá? En fin…¿puedo pedir una última visión?»

Regina observaba a su compañera completamente asombrada. Su abogada no le había hablado de un testimonio o de una visión para esa mañana. ¿Habría pensado de repente en un acontecimiento para presentarle al jurado que podría salvarle la vida?

David, tan sorprendido como la Reina caída no escondió su asombro, pero respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

«Por supuesto…si…si esto le parece importante. Pero, ¿puedo…?»

Su hija no le dio tiempo a plantear la pregunta, se había dado la vuelta hacia el viejo brujo que esperaba pacientemente al lado del atrapa sueños.

«¡Rumpel! ¿Le es posible mostrar una visión del futuro?»

Estupefacto, el anticuario se apoyó en su bastón y miró hacia sus zapatos unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza.

«Bien…técnicamente sí…»

«¡Muy bien!» exclamó la rubia caminando rápidamente hacia el jurado, «entonces, desearía que…»

Rumpelstilskin retomó la palabra, levantando la voz para dejarse oír por encima de la de la excitada rubia.

«Señorita Swan…déjeme terminar, por favor» pidió él con un tono más respetuoso.

La rubia asintió y se mordió el labio ante la impaciencia.

«Como le decía, es posible mostrar imágenes del futuro…pero sería más cómo…» él buscó las palabras moviendo la mano «…flashes…fragmentos de visión, algunas imágenes vagas, totalmente incomprensibles»

Marcando una pequeña pausa, avanzó algunos pasos cojeando, apoyándose en su bastón.

«Compréndame bien…el pasado está escrito, nadie puede dar marcha atrás, así que lo que vemos está claro, seguro, sin posibles dudas. Pero el futuro puede cambiar a cada segundo. Si yo salgo de aquí dentro quince minutos, un coche puede atropellarme, pero si salgo solamente unos instantes antes…o después, el futuro ya no será el mismo. ¿Comprende señorita Swan?»

La abogada movió la cabeza y deslizó nerviosamente sus manos en sus bolsillos posteriores.

«Lo que quiere decir que las imágenes que le enseñaré…quizás sucedan en el futuro…pero quizás nunca lleguen a pasar…es una arma de doble filo lo que desea utilizar, querida»

La rubia se mordió el labio una vez más y se dio la vuelta. Mirando a Regina a los ojos, le pidió silenciosamente lo que pensaba.

Sin pensar, la morena asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba en su amante y seguiría su instinto hasta el final.

Ese consentimiento tranquilizó a la rubia, que entonces se giró hacia su padre.

«Desearía que Rumpelstilskin nos enseñara una visión del futuro» después sin dar tiempo a que David pudiera hablar, se dio la vuelta hacia el jurado «Una visión de lo que sería la vida de Regina dentro de…diez años»

Se acercó despacio al jurado y miró a sus miembros uno a uno.

«Hemos…han visto y escuchado muchas cosas sobre vuestra antigua Reina. Cosas que pueden empujaros a querer acabar con ella, pero también muchas cosas que muestran que Regina Mills no es el diablo. Es verdad, cometió errores, muchos errores que costaron la vida a numerosas personas, pero habéis podido ver que durante años fue manipulada, aplastada por la vida…Creo que esos elementos son importantes para tomar vuestra decisión, y me gustaría que juntos viéramos lo que podría ser el futuro de Regina si decidís dejarla en paz. ¿No es la mejor manera de hacerse una idea? Si la visión nos muestra a una mujer malvada, violencia, infelicidad…entonces matadla. Pero, por piedad, si la Regina de dentro de diez años es una mujer amante…» sin dejar de hablar Emma se giró hacia la morena y la miró con amor «…y amada, entonces escuchad a vuestro corazón y dejadla vivir…»

Sin dar tiempo a que el jurado reaccionara, hizo una señal con la cabeza al viejo brujo, que rápidamente movió la mano, haciendo aparecer una vaga imagen en el centro del atrapa sueños.

Si hasta ese momento las visiones habían sido claras y comprensibles, esta era nebulosa, sin un sentido real, que dejaba escapar ruidos indefinidos en medio de una cacofonía de gritos y de chillidos.

Emma entonces se quedó congelada, imaginándose lo peor en cuanto al futuro representado en la atrapa sueños, pero su miedo desapareció inmediatamente cuando el rostro de Regina apareció, una gran sonrisa en su labios. La rubia se estremeció diciéndose que esa sonrisa podría ser la de la Evil Queen sintiendo placer torturando o matando a alguien, pero el brillo en los ojos de su amada no dejaba ninguna duda. Ella era feliz…

La Regina del futuro sonreía como no lo había  hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con su rostro, apenas marcado con esos diez años de más, la morena parecía dirigirse a alguien que ni el jurado ni las personas en la sala podían ver.

Rumpel cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse al máximo para hacer la visión más comprensible, pero sabía que no podría hacer mucho más. Ver el futuro era complicado, él mismo había recurrido a ese tipo de visión hacía unos años…Temblando, tendió la mano hacia delante para estabilizar la imagen en el centro del objeto. Su gesto se reveló rápidamente concluyente, poco a poco las brumas que rodeaban a Regina se desvanecieron, el tinté anaranjado de la visión se fue haciendo cada vez más blanco, permitiendo descubrir a la persona a la que la antigua reina se dirigía.

El corazón de Emma dejó de latir cuando una larga cabellera rubia apareció. Sonrió al imaginarse que era la razón de la felicidad de su compañera, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no era ella a la que Regina tenía en sus brazos, sino a una niña que no debía tener más de cinco o seis años, cuyos cabellos color del oro se parecían a los de Emma. Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, como un soplo de viento en segundo plano. Snow se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz, alegre y sonriente, que se oía en la sala era la suya. Tres personajes aparecieron entonces, borrosos, difíciles de distinguir, tres formas vaporosas que parecían ser las de un hombre rodeado de dos mujeres, una pequeña de cabellos cortos, y la otra más grande, aparentemente rubia…

De repente la visión se detuvo, oyéndose un gemido de Rumpel que se agarró a su bastón, tambaleándose hacia delante.

Belle saltó de su silla y corrió al lado de su compañero, sosteniéndolo para que no se derrumbara.

«Yo…lo siento Emma» murmuró él totalmente al borde de sus fuerzas «Mostrar el futuro es agotador y…yo…estoy al límite»

Emma inmediatamente fue a echarle una mano a su adversaria y ayudó al mago a sentarse en una silla no lejos de allí.

«Gracias Rumpel…gracias por todo» murmuró ella sonriendo, segura de que la visión del futuro de felicidad terminaría por convencer a los miembros del jurado.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro desapareció rápidamente cuando miró a los miembros de jurado y los vio manteniendo una gran conversación. Pudo escuchar retazos de su conversación que la hicieron temblar. La mayoría no habían encontrado la visión convincente y la explicación de Rumpelstilskin había sembrado la duda en sus mentes. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que ese futuro sería el bueno? ¿Cómo saber si la Evil Queen no volvería a aparecer tan pronto como fuera puesta en libertad?

Emma se incorporó rápidamente y tuvo ganas de gritar. De gritarles que les partiera un rayo a todos, de decirles en voz alta que la mujer a la que amaba, porque sí, estaba enamorada de Regina, había cambiado y que la Evil Queen ya no existía…pero se controló. Ese acceso de rabia no conllevaría nada bueno y se alejaría del camino que había seguido durante casi una semana en su defensa. Así que, con los puños cerrados volvió a su sitio, al lado de la mujer de su vida y miró a su padre con dureza, esperando con abatimiento la continuación de los hechos.

Después de preguntar por el estado del viejo brujo, David pidió silencio y tomó la palabra. Explicó que el jurado en ese momento se iba a reunir, a solas, y deliberarían sobre la suerte de la joven. La decisión debería ser unánime, fuera cual fuera el tiempo que necesitasen para llegar al acuerdo. Golpeando con su martillo, pidió que la sala fuera despejada, solo las abogadas y la acusada podían quedarse en ese tribunal improvisado.

 

Como ella lo había imaginado, Regina vio volver a la totalidad del jurado muy rápidamente. Menos de una hora había pasado desde que David les había pedido que se retirasen a deliberar. Esa rapidez no evocaba nada bueno, y a la vista del pánico que se podía leer en los ojos de su abogada, no era la única que consideraba esa rapidez de decisión como algo muy malo.

Poco a poco, los miembros del jurado se sentaron en sus asientos, seguidos rápidamente por los curiosos y las personalidades de la ciudad que querían asistir al veredicto y al final de ese proceso tan esperado.

Más pasaban los minutos, más Emma sentía cómo crecía su estrés. Golpeando el suelo con los pies, se removía en su silla permanentemente, ya mordiéndose las uñas, ya jugando con un mechón de cabello al que desenredaba de manera brusca.

Su ansiedad se calmó cuando Regina posó su mano en su muslo.

«Emma…cariño…cálmate, por favor…»

«¡Que me…me…calme!» exclamó ella más fuerte de lo deseado «Regina, voy acabar teniendo un infarto…¿Cómo…cómo puedes estar tan zen cuando tu vida está…está…»

Al ver que la rubia buscaba las palabras, Regina la detuvo y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Poco importaba las miradas asombradas que se giraron hacia ella, poco importaba los murmullos y los qué dirán que comenzaban a elevarse por la sala. Todo lo que ella quería era reconfortar a su bien amada, que en ese momento lo necesitaba mucho más que ella.

«Emma…tengo confianza en ti. Has hecho todo lo que podías para sacarme viva de aquí. Tengo fe en ti…»

«Gina…yo…yo…»

Sin darle tiempo a acabar la frase, la morena besó a su abogada, dulce, tiernamente, un beso enamorado para hacerle comprender a esa rubia exasperante hasta qué punto contaba para ella.

Al barullo que ascendió en la sala al ver a las dos jóvenes besándose, se unieron rápidamente las muecas de asco de David y de Snow, pero también las sonrisas de Ruby, Hopper e incluso Belle, que se dio prisa a desviar la mirada esperando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ese momento de debilidad.

La potente voz de Marco resonó de repente en la sala, obligando a las dos mujeres a despegar sus labios y separarse a pesar del deseo de escuchar el veredicto abrazadas la una a la otra. Solo sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mostraban su afección común.

«Señoras y señores…» exclamó el viejo carpintero con voz fuerte «hablo hoy como portavoz del jurado de este tribunal. Después de la deliberación, hemos llegado a un veredicto unánime»

David se levantó, e  hizo señas para que las abogadas y la acusada hicieran lo mismo. Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la sala, reforzando el malestar de Emma, y por supuesto el de Regina que no quería sin embargo dejar transparentar nada. Si el jurado había decidido condenarla a muerte, lo aceptaría con la cabeza alta, sin darles el placer de verla derrumbarse o teniendo miedo de la decisión.

Marco miró fijamente al joven juez y esperó a que este le diera el permiso para anunciar el resultado de esa votación a puerta cerrada. El rey no soportaba más alargar esa malsana espera y asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente, cerrando los ojos a la espera del veredicto que ni él conocía.

El anciano tosió para aclararse la voz y se incorporó mirando a Regina a los ojos.

«El jurado considera que Regina Mills, a pesar de los horrores que pudo cometer en el pasado, ha sabido demostrar que nunca dejó de ser humana. Así que hemos decidido darle una segunda oportunidad…»

Emma se enderezó rápidamente, conteniéndose para no gritar de alegría ante ese veredicto que ya no esperaba.

«La pena de muerte ha sido descartada» continuó Marco con voz potente «Regina Mills es condenada al exilio. Mañana por la mañana, a la salida del sol, será conducida a los límites de la ciudad y deberá atravesar la línea, olvidando de esa forma toda su vida pasada. Este exilio permitirá a los habitantes de Storybrooke pasar página, y a Regina comenzar una nueva vida, lejos del odio y del rencor que ha podido conocer…»

El sonido de la voz del anciano carpintero fue tapado por las exclamaciones y por un ruido sordo, el que hizo Emma desmayándose y cayendo al suelo.

 


	13. Exilio

 

Emma abrió los ojos con dificultad, el barullo que sonaba en su cabeza unido al dolor en su nuca le estaban provocando náuseas.

Su mirada se detuvo en el rostro de su madre, que la miraba con expresión preocupada desde hacía unos diez minutos.

«¿Emma? Cariño, ¿me oyes?» dijo ella alzando un poco la voz, lo que hizo poner una mueca a Emma que intentaba levantarse más mal que bien.

«Claro que te oigo…creo que todos los muertos del cementerio te han escuchado mamá…» resopló ella masajeándose la nuca, descubriendo un chichón bajo sus dedos.

Snow hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, ayudando a su hija a incorporarse despacio.

«Cariño, nos has asustado…»

David entró en la sala con un vaso de agua que le pasó a su hija.

«Estaba seguro de haber escuchado voces» exclamó él alegremente «¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó inclinándose sobre su hija para ver su cabeza.

«Bien» murmuró la rubia bebiendo un buche de agua «¿Qué…qué ha pasado?»

Snow cogió el vaso de las manos de su hija y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

«Te desmayaste cuando escuchaste el veredicto…»

«¡Regina!» gritó súbitamente la rubia intentando levantarse

«Ella está bien» respondió David manteniendo a su hija sentada «Está en la celda, podrás ir a verla en cuanto estés mejor»

«¡Ya estoy mejor!» exclamó Emma poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente unos segundos «Llevadme a verla, en seguida»

David abrió la boca para explicarle a su hija que no era razonable ir ahora, necesitaba reposo, pero cuando desvió su mirada hacia Snow que lo miraba moviendo la cabeza, comprendió que no serviría de nada intentar razonar con la rubia.

«Bien, vale…vamos…» gruñó cogiendo su chaqueta y sus llaves.

 

«¡Emma!»

Regina se abalanzó a los barrotes al ver entrar a la rubia en el despacho.

Sin una palabra, la joven sheriff echó a correr y deslizó con ansiedad la llave de la celda en la cerradura, girándola en todos los sentidos hasta escuchar el ruido significativo y liberador. Empujó la pesada puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de su amante intentando esconder sus sollozos.

«Emma, ¡tuve tanto miedo!» exclamó la morena estrechando a su abogada contra ella suspirando aliviada.

La rubia la besó entonces sonriendo.

«Todo está bien, no te preocupes» respondió acariciando la mejilla de la morena.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Yo…solo tuve tiempo de escuchar el veredicto y después te vi derrumbarte en el suelo!»

Al pasar su mano por la nuca de Emma, Regina la vio hacer una mueca y sintió un bulto bajo sus dedos.

«Oh, cariño…»

Sin decir una palabra, la morena movió despacio los dedos y Emma entonces sintió cómo desaparecía el dolor de su nuca, dejando lugar a un dulce calor reconfortante.

«¿Tienes…tus poderes?» exclamó contenta de repente.

Regina se encogió de hombros y retrocedió ligeramente.

«Sí…Rumpel y David se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el hecho de que podían confiar en mí. Cuando vieron lo preocupada que estaba por ti, pensaron que de todas maneras no me escaparía sin tener noticias tuyas…»

«¡Perfecto!» exclamó la rubia besando a Regina rápidamente.

«¿Perfecto?»

«¡Claro que sí! ¡Es perfecto!» respondió Emma retrocediendo «¡Tengo la intención de ayudarte a escapar, aunque haya que golpear a algunas personas, pero como tienes tus poderes, será mucho más sencillo!»

Regina hizo una mueca y miró a su compañera a los ojos

«¿A…yudarme a escapar?»

La rubia asintió sonriendo

«¡Sí! Bueno, de momento, te quedas aquí mientras paso a buscar algunas cosas a tu casa. Después cojo a Henry y nos encontramos en el bosque, ¿digamoooos…en el puente de los Trolls, dentro de una hora?»

Regina suspiró y colocó su mano en la mejilla de su compañera.

«Emma…»

«Bueno, vale, una hora y media, confieso que tendré que despistar a mi padre que está fuera esperándome, y me pregunto incluso si Leroy no estará plantado detrás de una papelera, creo que lo vi cuando llegué…»

«Emma…escúchame, por favor…»

La rubia dejó de agitarse y miró a su amante con expresión interrogadora.

«Emma, cariño…no puedo escaparme…»

«Por supuesto que sí» respondió la rubia levantando los hombros «Haces tu truco ese» dijo levantando los brazos hacia el cielo «pouf, desaparición, pouf reaparición y hop, nos largamos»

La morena tomó las manos de la sheriff y la atrajo hacia ella, sentándose en la cama, mirándola fijamente.

«Cariño…tus padres, el jurado, Rumpel…me han dado una segunda oportunidad, me han dado su confianza…no puedo escapar y mandarlo todo por la borda»

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, la rubia intentó responder sin enervarse.

«¿Qué me importa su confianza? Regina, quieren echarte de la ciudad…hacer que olvides tu vida»

La morena bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

«Es su idea efectivamente…»

«¿Y tú lo aceptas? ¿Estás de broma, no? ¡Nunca dejaré que eso suceda! Y además, sinceramente, ¿qué cambia que te echen de la ciudad o que hagas tu vida apartada, alejada de todo, pero en Storybrooke?»

«Todo…»

«¿Todo?» exclamó la rubia levantando el tono.

«Cambia todo Emma. Me han dado una segunda oportunidad, yo no puedo…no quiero traicionarlos una vez más…»

Loca de rabia, la sheriff saltó de la cama y se puso a caminar de un lado para otro.

«Traicionarlos…En serio, Regina, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Estás dispuesta a olvidar a tu hijo…a olvidarme para contentar a toda esta gente?»

Sin darle tiempo a la morena a contestar, Emma se puso de rodillas ante ella y le tomó las manos.

«¿Piensas en nuestro futuro? ¿En nuestro hijo?»

«¿Nuestro hijo?» preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño «¿De qué hijo estás hablando?»

«¡En fin, de nuestra hija! Tú, al igual que yo, lo has visto en la visión del futuro»

Regina abrió la boca, después la cerró sin saber qué decir. Intentó recordar correctamente las imágenes proyectadas en el atrapa sueños y se puso a balbucear.

«Yo…Emma..yo…yo vi una niña rubia, pero cómo…es que…en fin…yo» la morena comenzó a asustarse y pasar nerviosamente sus manos por sus cabellos «¿Cómo puedes saber que era nuestra hija? Y además ¿cómo…cómo podríamos tener un hijo juntas?»

La rubia cerró los ojos algunos segundos, después puso su mirada en los ojos chocolate de su compañera.

«Lo sé…lo siento en mi interior, esa visión eras tú con nuestra hija. Y de momento…no lo sé, adoptaremos, conseguiremos un donante» ella hizo una mueca imaginándose la escena «o…la magia…»

«Emma, mi vida, no es posible crear un niño con magia» respondió Regina mirando tiernamente a su bella rubia.

«Sí, vale» respondió la joven sheriff levantándose «Sea como sea, es nuestra hija, nuestro futuro…tú, Henry y yo. No puedes marcharte y olvidarnos así»

«Emma…» murmuró la morena alzándose «Rumpel ha explicado que los retazos de la visiones futuras no tienen  nada de seguro…Nada está escrito, todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro…y quizás es necesario que me vaya, que os olvide para que ese futuro pueda llegar, ¿comprendes?»

La rubia suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

«No…no lo comprendo, no estoy de acuerdo…tienes que…que…»

Haciendo una pausa, se sorprendió ante la expresión determinada de su compañera.

«No lograré hacer que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad?»

Regina enarboló  una débil sonrisa, no queriendo hundir más el dedo en la llaga, por lo menos más de lo necesario.

«Gina…» murmuró la rubia tomando a su compañera en sus brazos «Si…si pasas esa línea, vas a olvidarlo todo. Tu vida…nuestro hijo…»

«Lo sé Emma…lo sé…pero quizás ese es mi castigo por haber hecho tanto mal…por haber creado esta ciudad, por haber lanzado esa maldición…»

Presa del llanto, Emma hundió su rostro en el cuello de su morena y se derrumbó.

«Te encontraré…»

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Regina a su pesar.

«Oh, eso…ya me lo esperaba, sabes. Eres una  Charming, tienes ese poder exasperante y ñoño de poder encontrar siempre a tu alma gemela»

Emma retrocedió despacio y miró a Regina a los ojos

«¿Tú…crees que yo soy tu alma gemela?» preguntó ella con voz temblorosa

La morena la besó dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza sin una palabra, enjugando las lágrimas de la rubia con sus labios.

«Ñoño…¿Has dicho ñoño?» preguntó la rubia con una ligera sonrisa, lo que le valió un asentimiento algo incómodo por parte de su reina.

Emma se recobró y retrocedió rápidamente.

«¿Y…y si la solución es simplemente besarte? Si soy tu alma gemela, entonces un beso te hará recuperar la memoria, ¿no? ¡Esa es la solución!»

«Lo dudo, Emma» murmuró la morena sacudiendo la cabeza «En el mundo real, vuestro mundo, la magia no existe…yo no estaré amnésica por una maldición, solo es el hecho de dejar esta parte mágica de tu universo lo que me borrará la memoria…dudo que eso funcione, cariño»

Emma murmuró algunas palabras para ella misma y recobró su expresión segura.

«De todas maneras yo voy a seguirte. Y unos kilómetros más allá de la frontera de Storybrooke, te detendré y te llevaré por el bosque, así podré explicarte todo antes de que te vayas más lejos y…»

«Mi amor…sabes que hacerme volver a Storybrooke no me hará recuperar la memoria…es definitivo»

«¡Nada es definitivo, sobre todo con la gente de los cuentos de hadas!» exclamó la rubia moviendo la mano en todos los sentidos «Yo te explicaré todo, te hablaré de Henry, de mí, de la maldición y…»

«Y yo te tomaré por una loca» respondió la morena haciendo una mueca «Emma, dudo que eso funcione. No es una simple amnesia, está ligado a la magia…»

La sheriff retrocedió rápidamente y salió de la celda, cogió una hoja de papel de su escritorio, una carpeta del armario y un bolígrafo, y volvió a paso rápido con Regina.

«¡Toma!» exclamó ella tendiéndole el bolígrafo a la morena, sentándose en la cama y apoyando la carpeta y después la hoja en sus rodillas.

Ante la mirada interrogadora de Regina, Emma suspiró.

«Tú tienes razón. Si voy a ti contándote cómo quisiste matar a Blancanieves, que adoptaste al nieto del Príncipe Azul y de un brujo verdoso, me vas a tomar por una tarada, estoy de acuerdo que es algo difícil de creer…»

Regina asintió intentando comprender en qué esa afirmación podía cambiar las cosas.

«Pero…» respondió Emma levantando su dedo índice «si tú lees una carta escrita por ti, explicando en detalle toda esta historia, tu otro yo solo podrá creerme. El que sea tu letra, tu firma te obligará a creerte, a creerme…en fin, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?»

«Comprendo Emma, pero…no estoy segura de que…»

«Si crees que tu yo futuro será escéptico, lo que no sería sorprendente conociéndote, háblale de detalles que tú solo conozcas…como…no sé…tu lunar en tu ante brazo derecho, o el de tu nalga izquierda al lado de…»

La morena no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada a pesar de la situación más que catastrófica, intentando imaginarse la cara que pondría en el futuro cuando una loca rubia le hablara de sus nalgas.

Sin pronunciar la menor palabra, hizo desaparecer el bolígrafo, la carpeta y la hoja, y se acostó, haciendo señas a su amada de que se echara a su lado.

«No haré nada de eso Emma…sé que tú no abandonarás, que encontrarás una solución. Y además…si mi memoria no vuelve, nada te impedirá cortejarme y reconquistarme…de otro modo…»

La rubia se mordió el labio, conteniéndose para no gritar que ella no quería reconquistarla…que no quería a otra Regina, sino a SU Regina, su Gina de la que se había enamorado mes tras mes…pero no dijo nada, no quería herir a su compañera. Ella necesitaba su apoyo en esta terrible prueba, y ella no flaquearía. Asintiendo silenciosamente, se acurrucó en los brazos de la morena y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese último contacto con la Regina que amaba tanto.

La noche pasó muy rápido para el gusto de las dos mujeres, y con las primeras luces del alba vieron llegar a David y a Snow, que les dejaron unos minutos más para prepararse tanto física como mentalmente antes de que los enanos vinieran para escoltar a la Reina hasta el coche del juez, que tomaría el volante.

Emma subió con su madre, que le prometió quedarse con ella hasta el último momento, el corazón roto por la pena que su hija y su ex madrastra sentían en ese momento.

Al llegar a los límites de la ciudad, el cortejo fue acogido por varias decenas de personas que se habían reunido a algunos metros de la famosa línea amarilla.

Algunos estaban ahí por placer, para ver a esa infame reina marcharse de la ciudad perdiéndolo todo, pero la mayoría de las personas presentes habían venido a decirle adiós a aquella que había sido su reina, su alcaldesa, y después la compañera de su salvadora.

Regina estalló en llanto al bajar del coche, al ver a su hijo correr hacia ella y estrecharla en sus brazos como si nunca lo hubiera hecho hasta ese momento.

Su abrazo duró largos minutos, durante los cuales las excusas y las dulces palabras se sucedieron hasta que cada uno cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese último abrazo sin una palabra.

Regina a continuación se despidió de Snow y David a los que agradeció por la segunda oportunidad que le daban, y para su gran sorpresa, Rumpelstilskin también se acercó a despedirla.

El abrazo fue breve, pero Regina no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el viejo brujo la beso en la mejilla.

Fue el turno de Emma, que también estalló en llanto cuando sintió el calor de los labios de Regina sobre los suyos. Su abrazo duró más de diez minutos, nadie deseaba interrumpir ese momento que partió el corazón de Henry y el de sus abuelos.

«Te encontraré» murmuró la rubia besando de nuevo a su amante.

«Lo sé…» respondió la morena sonriendo.

«Te amo Gina…»

Regina ahogó un nuevo sollozo, de felicidad y de pena mezcladas, y besó tiernamente a la rubia que la miraba fijamente, los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

«Te amo Emma…gracias…gracias por todo…»

Apoyando su frente contra la de su amante, Regina le acarició la mejilla, después retrocedió un paso, a continuación otro. Sin dejar de mirar a su compañera a los ojos, subió en su viejo Mercedes negro que los enanos habían llevado hasta la frontera, y arrancó suspirando.

Emma, Snow, Henry, David y todos los habitantes se colocaron detrás de la berlina y vieron el triste semblante de su antigua reina reflejado en el retrovisor.

Después de una última mirada a Emma, la morena miró la carretera con valor y metió la primera, acelerando despacio en dirección hacia la línea amarilla.

Con la respiración entre cortada, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Emma estrechó la mano de su madre y miró a la que amaba alejarse, metro a metro.

Al traspasar la frontera mágica, Regina fue presa de un temblor y sintió la magia dejar su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo a mil, la sangre golpeando en sus sienes cada vez más fuerte hasta  arrancarle un gemido de dolor. Pestañeando varias veces seguidas, miró por el retrovisor de forma mecánica y no vio tras ella sino una larga carretera desierta.

 

 


	14. Regina

 

La puerta de entrada golpeó violentamente, lo que despertó al joven de sobresalto, como cada noche desde hacía tres semanas. Lanzando una ojeada al despertador, Henry suspiró al ver aparecer los números que indicaban que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Dando la vuelta hacia el otro lado, subiendo su cobertor hasta la nariz, movió la cabeza imaginándose a su rubia madre gruñendo y lanzando improperios a todo lo que encontraba por el salón. Cerrando los ojos, enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas e hizo lo posible por dormirse otra vez rápidamente.

 

En el hall de entrada, Emma lanzó su chaqueta al perchero y se quitó los zapatos con violencia, mandando las botas a más de un metro. Dejando su arma y su placa sobre el mueble del pasillo, se dirigió como una autómata a la cocina, como cada noche, para tragarse un gran vaso de leche. Tenía verdaderamente muchas ganas de beber algo más fuerte, pero Henry le había hecho prometer que no se emborracharía cada noche. Él necesitaba a su madre, y ella necesitaba mantener las ideas claras para continuar con la búsqueda de Regina.

Regina…la rubia pronunció en silencio su nombre…Ya hacía tres semanas que la morena había sido exiliada. Tres semanas desde que Emma había visto desaparecer la berlina negra a lo lejos, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su compañera, que ya no se acordaba de su existencia.

 

_Había intentado saltar a su coche para seguirla inmediatamente, pero bajo petición de David y de Snow, Rumpelstilskin se lo había impedido paralizándola con magia durante más de tres horas. Su padre le había explicado que, a pesar del dolor que pudiera sentir, debía aceptar, como lo había hecho Regina, la decisión del jurado y de toda la ciudad. Emma había gritado, insultado, maldecido a todas las personas que se encontraban frente a ella y que no hicieron un gesto para ayudarla, pero eso no cambió nada… Cuando finalmente el bloqueo mágico fue levantado, Rumpel no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el gancho que la rubia le asestó en la mandíbula, y ella tuvo que hacer prueba de mucha sangre fría para no moler a palos a su padre, el Rey._

_Sin pensar, subió a su coche de patrulla y arrancó a toda marcha sin dejar tiempo a que Henry se subiera  su lado. Rojo de rabia, el joven soltó algunas palabrotas que hicieron que su abuela abriera los ojos de par en par, anulando cualquier duda de que la rubia incendiaria no fuera su madre._

_Marchando a toda velocidad, Emma intentó imaginar          a qué sitio podía haberse dirigido su Reina. La carretera que unía Storybrooke con el resto del mundo era recta durante casi veinte kilómetros, sin ningún otro desvío sino pequeños caminos que conducían a diversos claros en el bosque. La rubia no imaginaba a su compañera aventurándose por ese tipo de caminos, así que continuó hasta llegar al primer y verdadero cruce, que dividía la carretera en dos. ¿Boston? ¿Lawrence? ¿Qué dirección tomaría una mujer amnésica? Siguiendo su instinto, la rubia decidió seguir el camino que ella conocía mejor, el que la llevaba a la ciudad donde ella vivía cuando su hijo la encontró…¿Habría hecho lo mismo Regina? ¿Es que la visión de la palabra “Boston” le habría recordado vagamente a algo, incitándola a tomar esa dirección? Emma así lo esperaba en el fondo de su corazón…Pisando el acelerador como nunca, el coche patrulla se tragó los kilómetros, haciendo desfilar las líneas blancas de la carretera a una velocidad endiablada. El corazón de la rubia dejaba de latir cada vez que divisaba a lo lejos un coche negro, imaginando que había logrado dar alcance a su amante, pero siempre la esperanza dejaba lugar a la decepción, que la ayudaba a pisar un poco más a fondo el pedal._

_El cartel anunciando Boston le cortó la respiración. Había estado conduciendo durante horas, sin encontrar el Mercedes negro. Había mirado con atención cada zona de reposo, cada gasolinera a lo largo del camino, se había parada en cada intersección para mirar a lo lejos en todas las direcciones…pero ninguna huella de Regina._

_Con lágrimas de rabia y de decepción resbalando por sus mejillas, Emma golpeó unas diez veces sobre el volante y el retrovisor interior que le devolvía la imagen de una mujer angustiada que no podía soportar. Deteniéndose en un arcén, la rubia se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento y estalló en llanto. Sus lágrimas de cólera dejaron rápidamente lugar a las de desespero. Le echaba la culpa a su padre, a su madre, a Storybrooke, al mundo entero de haberle  arrancado la mujer que amaba. Durante unos segundos odió a Henry. Ese chaval la había sacado de la vida que se había construido para hacerle conocer a esa mujer de la que ahora estaba locamente enamorada, todo para que se la arrancaran violentamente. Presa de las náuseas ante la idea de culpar a su propio hijo, Emma bajó rápidamente del coche y dejó que su cuerpo expulsara su rabia y su bilis. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, volvió a subir a su coche y respiró tranquilamente. Tenía que poner en orden su cabeza. Después de todo, antes de aterrizar en Storybrooke, Emma se había dedicado a buscar personas, eso formaba parte de su día a día. Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, sonrió al ver en su mente el rostro de la morena que la miraba con amor._

_«Eres mi alma gemela» murmuró la rubia tranquilizándose «Te encontraré, ¡te lo prometo!»_

_Sin mirar por el retrovisor, Emma emprendió camino por la carretera teniendo la firme intención de recorrer Boston de arriba abajo si hacía falta. Iba a encontrar a Regina, y rápido._

Dejando el vaso en el fregadero, la rubia se echó a reír. Una risa seca, nerviosa, casi de disgusto. Tres semanas…tres semanas que llevaba viajando regularmente a Boston, solo regresando para ver cómo estaba su hijo, tomar una ducha y ocuparse un poco del papeleo. Después se volvía a marchar, una vez, y otra vez…sin nunca encontrar la menor huella de la madre adoptiva de Henry.

Había contacto con su antigua red de informadores, sus antiguos conocidos de la policía, de los hospitales…pero nada. Ninguna huella de una morena amnésica, ya fuera en Boston o en cien kilómetros a la redonda. La rubia era consciente de que Regina podía estar en cualquier parte, un simple vuelo en avión podía haberla llevado a centenares, incluso a miles de kilómetros de allí…pero sin poder explicar por qué, Emma estaba segura de que su compañera no estaba tan lejos. Sentía en su interior la presencia de su amante.

Como cada noche que se encontraba en la cocina, Emma se tomó unos minutos para sentarse en la encimera y cerrar los ojos, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, su mano izquierda masajeando dulcemente su cabeza. Ese gesto la relajaba ligeramente, la ayudaba a calmarse, a pensar… Después, como siempre, subió a la habitación de Regina y sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa, se tiró en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, se le hacía muy raro dormir en esa cama, en la gran casa de la morena. Pero sabía que Henry lo necesitaba, que el hecho de sentirse en su casa lo ayudaría a pasar el tiempo que tardara en encontrar a su otra madre. Suspirando de cansancio, Emma se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, la cabeza sobre la almohada de la morena, e inspiró profundamente. El perfume de su amada la relajaba y la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño en paz. Hasta que el despertador sonara y se volviera a marchar a buscar a Regina.

«¿Emma? Emma, cariño, despiértate…»

La rubia murmuró algo incomprensible y suspiró gruñendo. Como cada noche, soñaba con Regina y su voz resonaba permanentemente en su cabeza, casi volviéndola loca.

«Emma…»

Sintiendo el calor de una mano sobre su mejilla, la joven sheriff saltó y se levantó bruscamente, dispuesta a golpear a la persona que se había atrevido a introducirse en su habitación. Pero cuando el rostro de Regina apareció ante sus ojos cansados, no pudo reprimir un llanto de alegría y se lanzó sobre ella.

La morena se echó a reír e hizo lo posible para no caerse por el impacto. Sin decir una palabra, dejó que la rubia se tomase su tiempo para despertarse y darse cuenta de que ella estaba de verdad ahí, en sus brazos.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emma retrocedió despacio y miró a la morena a los ojos, intentando convencerse de que no era otro sueño. Pero el calor del cuerpo de la morena, su perfume, su sonrisa…todo era tan real.

Pestañeando velozmente, la rubia puso su mano en la mejilla de su amada y buscó las palabras.

«Yo…¿Tú…tú…te acuerdas?» preguntó con la voz rota por la emoción.

Regina asintió sonriendo y besó delicadamente la mano de su compañera.

Después, sin decir una palabra, la hizo tumbarse en la cama y se pegó a ella en un abrazo que la hizo suspirar de placer. Se quedaron pegadas, la una contra la otra,  durante más de una hora, sin decir nada, disfrutando solo de la dulzura de su encuentro y se dejaron hundir en un sueño que las llevó lejos. Solo la luz de los primeros rayos de sol consiguió arrancarlas de los brazos de Morfeo.

Emma entonces besó a su amante una decena de veces, sin lograr todavía darse cuenta de que Regina estaba ahí, a su lado, en su cama después de todo ese tiempo.

La antigua Reina decidió entonces de que era hora de dar algunas explicaciones a la rubia, que ya había sufrido suficiente las últimas semanas. Sentándose contra la pared, tomó las manos de la rubia y las acarició durante largos segundos.

«¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó inmediatamente Emma sin darle tiempo a comenzar sus explicaciones «Te he buscado por todos lados…¿dónde…y cómo puedes acordarte de mí? Yo….no comprendo nada. Te marchaste, yo te vi marchar y…»

Regina puso su mano sobre el rostro de la rubia y la acarició delicadamente.

«Cálmate, cariño, voy a explicarte todo» murmuró ella colocando un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja «De hecho…nunca he estado muy lejos de ti» añadió dulcemente.

Al ver la expresión totalmente perdida de la rubia, sonrió y continuó su historia.

«He estado escondida en el bosque de Storybrooke. En la caravana de Pinocho más exactamente…»

«¿La…caravana?» exclamó Emma totalmente asombrada «¿Estas intentando decirme que hace tres semanas que te busco por todos lados mientras que realmente estabas…en el bosque? ¿A menos de un kilómetro de nosotros? Pero…»

«¿Por qué?» respondió la morena sin dejar acabar a Emma «Simplemente porque lo había prometido. No podía hacer otra cosa, era necesario que mi desaparición fuera creíble» añadió ella bajando la mirada, apenada por haberle hecho daño a la rubia.

«¿Prometido?» preguntó Emma aún atónita «¿Prometido qué? ¿A quién? Yo…no comprendo nada Regina»

La morena se levantó despacio y hurgó en la mochila que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde hacía tres semanas. Sacó un pequeño atrapa sueños de algunos centímetros y volvió a sentarse al lado de Emma.

«Lo mejor…es que te lo muestre» dijo ella cerrando los ojos algunos segundos, haciendo aparecer una imagen azulada en el centro del círculo.

Sin decir una palabra, Emma asintió y miró el objeto mágico con curiosidad no disimulada. Frunció los ojos cuando se vio aparece en la imagen, así como a su madre, a su padre, Regina y tantos otros.

«¿Es…es el día de tu partida?»

«Eso es» respondió tranquilamente Regina «Es justo antes de que te despidieras de mí…»

Entre la muchedumbre, Rumpelstilskin avanzaba, su rostro mostrando una expresión totalmente desolada, acercándose a Regina. La visión se centró en el viejo mago, que tomó las manos de la morena sin decir palabra. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, deslizó una en el bolsillo de la antigua bruja e hizo aparecer un objeto que Emma no pudo distinguir. Estrechando a la morena contra él, la besó en la mejilla.

A pesar de su concentración, la rubia no pudo comprender las palabras de Rumpel. Algunos segundos más tarde, su abrazo terminaba y el brujo daba paso a Henry.

«Yo…¿qué te dijo?» preguntó la rubia mirando a su compañera con expresión perdida.

Regina sonrió y dejo el atrapa sueños sobre la cama, la visión se había desvanecido.

«Sus palabras exactas fueron “¡juegue la partida, querida!”»

«¿Juegue la partida? ¿De qué juego habla? Regina, no comprendo nada, ¿Qué quiso decir?»

Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, la morena metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cadena de oro. Cuando abrió la mano, Emma abrió los ojos como platos al ver aparecer su colgante en forma de cisne.

«Mierda, pero…¿lo tenías…lo tenías tú? Pensaba que lo había perdido…yo….» murmuró mientras se tocaba mecánicamente su cuello sobre el que en otro tiempo había descansado el llavero que Neal había robado para ella tantos años antes.

«No lo perdiste, cariño» respondió la morena acercándose a Emma, tendiendo sus manos hacia delante para ponérselo en su cuello «Fue Rumpel quien te…lo cogió prestado»

«Pero…¿por qué lo hizo? No lo entiendo…» balbuceó la rubia moviendo nerviosamente el colgante entre sus manos.

«¿Te acuerdas de cuando él estuvo en Manhattan…de que necesitaba un objeto preciado para él para hechizarlo?»

«Sí…» respondió la rubia frunciendo el ceño «Tenía con él la bufanda de Neal…en fin, de Bealfire…eso le permitió pasar la frontera sin perder la memoria y de…oh, mierda» exclamó ella al comprender adónde querría llegar Regina «El…él…él ha…»

«Encantó tu colgante y me lo metió en el bolsillo» respondió la morena para terminar su explicación «De esa manera pude pasar la frontera de la ciudad sin olvidar el mínimo segundo de mi vida en Storybrooke»

«Pero, ¿por qué…por qué mi colgante?»

«Este hechizo solo funciona con un objeto verdaderamente preciado para la persona que quiere pasar el límite. ¿Qué mejor que el objeto más preciado a los ojos de la mujer que amo?»

Sin decir una palabra, Emma se lanzó sobre su compañera y la besó fogosamente. Su beso se inflamó rápidamente, la lengua de la morena buscaba la de la rubia, emprendiendo rápidamente un frenético combate por mantener el control de ese instante tan esperado.

Después de más de un minuto de caricias y suspiros, sus labios se separaron, dejando a las dos mujeres sin respiración.

«¿Y…después? ¡Explícame!» exclamó Emma conteniéndose para no saltar una vez más sobre su compañera.

«Después conduje» respondió la morena sonriendo ampliamente ante la impaciencia de su amada. «Conduje una buena media hora, después me detuve y di la vuelta. No sabía si ibas a seguirme inmediatamente o no, así que di marcha atrás y me metí por el bosque»

«Astuta…» dijo la rubia medio divertida medio indignada

«Sí» asintió Regina con un guiño «Después volví atrás durante la noche, a pie. Rumpel me esperaba en la frontera de la ciudad. Me explicó que te había retenido, y que después te habías marchado, seguramente hacia Boston»

«¡Qué maldito enano, chiflado y vicioso!» refunfuñó Emma cerrando el puño, lo que provoco la risa cristalina de la morena.

«Lo hizo por mí Emma…por nosotras. El juicio le abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que me había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y esta ayuda era un modo para él de intentar compensar sus errores»

«Ya…» murmuró la sheriff haciendo una mueca «¿Y después?»

«Después me llevó hasta la caravana que ocupaba August…Me trajo comida, ropa para cambiarme y me tenía al corriente de todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad. Tenía por consigna no moverme hasta que las cosas no se calmaran y la gente comenzara a hablar de otra cosa»

«¡Y yo como una loca recorriendo cientos de kilómetros para encontrarte, loca de inquietud!»

«Lo sé Emma» respondió la morena cerrando los ojos «Estoy terriblemente apenada, pero no tenía elección…»

Con el corazón encogido ante el rostro triste de su Reina, Emma la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó lo más fuerte posible.

«Te he echado tanto de menos…»

«Yo también amor» respondió Regina suspirando «Venía cada noche a visitarte discretamente durante tu sueño»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó la rubia sonriendo

«Sí. Cada noche. Me quedaba ahí» explicó la morena señalando el otro lado de la habitación «mirándote durante más de una hora. Después iba a ver a Henry y desaparecía de nuevo, para volver a esa caravana perdida en el bosque. Hasta que Rumple me contactó hace unas horas diciéndome que ya era hora…»

Emma sonrió y sintió su corazón hincharse de amor. Finalmente había encontrado a Regina. Finalmente su vida iba a poder comenzar. No tenía ni idea de la manera en la que iban a hacer para que la vuelta de la morena no fuera un escándalo. ¿Iban a decírselo al resto del mundo? ¿Se irían lejos de Storybrooke? Ni ella ni Regina tenían la menor idea. Lo único que sabían, y de lo que estaban convencidas, es que de ahora en adelante nada las separaría.

Levantándose de la cama, Emma tendió la mano a Regina.

«Ven, amor…vayamos a ver a nuestro hijo»

 

«¿Emma?» dijo dulcemente la morena acariciando la mano de su enamorada, dejándose acunar suavemente por el ritmo del columpio, disfrutando de la calma en el jardín de su gran mansión «¿Qué te parece Elsa?»

«¿Elsa?» exclamó la rubia algo sorprendida «¿La loca que vende helados cantando que ha sido liberada? No está mal…» dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras pensaba, sin escuchar el suspiro de desespero de Regina «Pero para un trio, preferiría a una chica más…caliente…ya sabes…tipo Ariel. Siempre me han gustado las pelirrojas…»

«¡Emma!» exclamó la morena abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos.

«¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¿Aurora entonces? Me da estremecimientos esa chica…le enseñaría mi manera de despertarla…»

«¡Eres imposible!» dijo la morena echándose a reír «¿Te hablo en serio y tú piensas en tirarte a otras mujeres?»

Emma se mordió el labio y besó a su amada en el cuello sonriendo.

«Te estaba tomando el pelo, mi Reina. Sabes muy bien que solo tengo ojos para ti…»

«Ya…» respondió Regina con expresión de falso disgusto «No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¡mujer de poca fe! ¿Qué piensas de Elsa?»

La rubia se dio la vuelta ligeramente y buscó la mirada de su compañera.

«No entiendo. ¿Qué pienso de Elsa en qué sentido?»

«El nombre Elsa, ¿qué te parece, cariño?»

Emma cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió abrir sonriendo.

«Me gusta…es bonito, mono…¿por qué?»

Tomando la mano de la rubia, Regina entrelazó sus dedos y las colocó en su vientre.

«Me decía que sería un gran nombre para nuestra hija…» respondió la morena hundiendo su mirada en los ojos color esmeralda de la rubía que sonreía como nunca, los ojos brillando de alegría.

Sin decir palabra,  puso las manos en la nuca de Regina y la atrajo hacia ella, besándola apasionadamente.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
